No More Nice Liz
by Bettyboop48748
Summary: This was written a couple years ago when Franco first started appearing on GH. It's rated MA for later chapters. As always if you recognize the characters I don't own them, I just manipulate them to fit how I want it to be. LOL. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

Liz is sitting at Kelly's when Jason walks in. Before the door can even close fully, it opens again and Liz sighs at who walks in. She quickly finishes her food and throws some money on the table. She stands and gabs her purse hoping to make a quick escape, as she mumbles to herself;

"It's too dangerous, we can't be seen together. Now that he's away from me, I guess the danger isn't as bad from the way he's gained a new appendage." She makes it to the door and is about to open it when she hears from behind her.

"Well if it isn't the town whore. You've had two of the three brothers. When does the third get a chance?" Liz turns and looks at the woman she despises the most.

"Well Sam, I always thought he was more your type, what coming to town as a con and all. Besides, since you can't sleep with Nic being his cousin and all, I figured you would want to give Ethan a go." Liz laughs.

"I'm a one man woman, and I have Jason. Why would I want Ethan?" Sam asks just daring Liz to make any remarks.

"Why cause it's the one brother of Lucky's you can do. Isn't doing brothers your thing?" Liz replies.

"Never." Sam states. Liz laughs harder.

"Yeah I forgot, somewhere along the way Ric was found not to be Sonny's brother right? Or was it the fact that Ric was Molly's dad that got your juices flowing. I must say for someone that slept with Sonny and Jax on the same night, then got passed off to Jason like the mob bicycle that you are, to sleep with your little sister's dad and then dare say he forced you. You have a lot of nerve calling me a whore." Liz replies smiling. By this time two guys have walked up and was watching from the door. Jason being too wrapped up in Sam's skimpy tank top, never noticed.

"Well at least I have a man that loves me. You have nothing; one day I'll even have Jake calling me momma. See once Jason and I get settled, we are going to go for custody of Jake and if you are lucky, you might still have that other bastard child, but that's doubtful once Jason, Carly, Sonny, and I prove you to be unfit. Cameron will become a ward of the state and then you will officially be alone with nothing. Exactly what you deserve." Liz looks at Sam and Jason.

"Well, let me tell you this, if you dare try and go after my sons I will do what no one else has been able to do. I will bring down the Corinthos/Morgan organization and everyone involved in it. That includes you Jason, Sonny, Spinelli, Sam, and anyone else. Not to mention, Michael will be locked away for the murder of Claudia Zacchara. I have all the proof needed and someone I trust explicitly has it. They have a direct order that if something happens to me, that the information goes to the FBI. See I don't trust the PCPD, too many snakes among them." Liz tells them.

"Liz, you wouldn't dare turn me in. I am Jake's father." Jason tells her.

"No you are the sperm donor. You have never been a father to him and as long as you continue to be this shell of a man, you never will. I know what you went through when you lost Michael. I know how upset you were when a bullet meant for Sonny shot Michael. You swore revenge on whoever did that and here you are fucking the woman that endangered my sons multiple times. It took me awhile, call me dense if you want, but I finally get it; you never gave a shit about the boys or me. Don't worry, they are being protected not that you care. I took care of it. Tell Sonny and Carly, if they threaten my life their child WILL pay the consequences. I turned my back and buried the evidence on him out of respect for YOU, Jason, but no more. Nice Liz is gone. Welcome take no shit from anyone Lizzie. Don't push me. I will retaliate and none of you will like it. Now if you will excuse me, I have an appointment to get to; nice talking to you two. We must do it again." Liz tells them. She laughs and then waves. She turns and walks out.

"Don't worry Jason, she would never follow through on those threats." Sam tells him.

"I don't know about that Sam. I've never seen her like that before and I think she would follow through if we pushed it." Jason tells her. Sam shakes her head as Jason grabs his cell phone.

"Spinelli, I need you to track Liz. I want to know everyone she has, is, or will see, talk to, even look at." He then hangs up with a worried look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Liz stepped outside and started to leave. She sensed she was being followed.

"Whoever's there show yourself." She demanded figuring it was one of Sonny's men. What she saw made her smile though he didn't step any closer.

"Why don't you come closer?" She asks.

"Cameras. He's got Spinelli searching already so I'm staying out of camera sight. Meet me at our usual spot later." He tells her. She nods and turns around to leave.

Back at Kelly's, Jason is finishing up his cup of coffee waiting for word from Spinelli. Sam is scarfing down a double cheeseburger, large order of fries and a large chocolate shake. Jason sets his cup down. He throws a fifty on the table and stands.

"Where are we going?" Sam asks.

"You, I don't know. I need to think. I'll call you later." Jason tells her. He turns and walks out. Sam sighs.

"That meddling little bitch is doing it again. Well I'll be damned if I let her." Sam states grabbing her almost gone milkshake.

"Mike, I need a couple pieces of apple pie to go." She calls. Soon she has her takeout boxes and heads out.

Back at the safe house Jason shared with Liz, he is sitting on the couch thinking about Liz and everything she said.

"Who the hell is helping her?" He asks allowed.

"I am." He hears. Jason turns to see who said that.

"You can't be. You are dead. I killed you myself." He states in shock.

"Jason, when there is no body, don't ever think someone is dead, especially in this town." The mystery man says.

"But I know you were dead. I didn't feel a pulse when I checked for it." Jason tells him.

"Jason, I taught you everything you know, but it's no where close to the info my associates and I know. I am telling you right now, out of all the people I expected to screw Liz over, it was never you that I expected to do it." He tells Jason.

"She deserves so much better than me. I had to let her go." Jason states.

"No argument from me on her deserving better than you, but what she doesn't deserve to see is you parading around town with your little group. Sam, Carly, and Maxie have all screwed her over and hurt her. You know Carly has always despised her, and has taken every opportunity to be in her face. Maxie was feeding Lucky pills and sleeping with him in her bed. Sam is the worst of them all. She endangered your son and faced no repercussions for that." He stops to take a breath.

"She saved him though too." Jason tells him.

"Boy, I thought you were smarter then this. Sam is a con woman. Don't you think she could have set that up? The only reason I am going to show you this file," he states walking over to a safe. "Is because I used to respect you and hope that guy I used to respect is still in there." Jason gets handed a file.

"It was all a con. She hit a button on her way out the window to detonate the bomb. She set up the kidnapping; she knew they were being followed to that cabin. Cam was right out in the open and they bypassed him for Jake. They knew which kid to take. And yet, you cut all ties to Liz and Jake and didn't even think about a guard for the boys and Liz. You left them wide open for any and all of your enemies to get at." Just then the door opens.

"What the hell?" Jason states. Franco grins at him.

"You never put it together did you? Sleeping with Maxie, kidnapping Sam and Lulu, taking Carly. What do they all have in common?" Franco asks him.

"They are all connected to me." He states.

"So is Monica Quartermain, and Alexis Davis, Kristina Davis, Molly Lansing, and yet they were never in danger. Why would that be?" I went after the ones that hurt Liz. I knew you would save your bed buddy, but I was hoping to rid the world of the next Carly, but no, you had to call in reinforcements. Well, just know this, I'm back and no one; and I do mean no one, will hurt Liz again. I won't let them." Franco tells Jason.

"How the hell do you know Liz?" Jason asks Franco.

"Awhile back I was in Napa and I came across this woman. She was nine months pregnant at the time. I found her sitting on a bench in the park crying. I walked up and asked her what was wrong. She told me nothing and apologized for crying. I asked if she wanted to go get something to eat, and well to make a long story short, we became friends. When she came back to PC I sent someone to keep an eye on her. When I came to town it was originally to see her, but when I saw what all your, and I do use the term loosely, friends were doing, I wasn't going to stand for it. So I decided to get some revenge on them. Now I was all set to let it go now, but now I can't. My Lizzie is hurting and I wont let it continue. As we speak your bed partner is on the phone with your lawyer getting full custody papers drawn up. I will tell you right now it's not going to happen. If you pursue trying to get Jake away from Liz, you will regret it cause it won't be prison you go to." Franco finishes. He turns to his associate.

"Lizzie is meeting me here later. If you want her to know about you, you are more then welcome to stay. If you aren't ready then make yourself scarce. Now, I'm tired so I'm going to take a nap. When I wake up I want this jackass gone. You should have seen him at Kelly's, just standing there letting that disease ridden whore mouth off to our sweet girl. It disgusts me." Franco tells him. He heads out of the room. They mystery man turns to Jason.

"Really, she's there ripping into Liz and you didn't say anything or try to stop her? I should kill you right now. You've never stood up for Liz after everything she's done for you, saving your life multiple times, letting the whole town turn against her. Risking her life to save Carly's, you continue to let that disease ridden whore and trailer park trash continue to berate her? You make me sick. Get the hell out. We were invited to be here, you weren't." He tells Jason.

"I own this place. You can't kick me out." Jason tells him. Just then the door opens.

"I can, get your ass out." He hears. He looks over.

"What the hell doesn't anyone stay dead anymore?" He asks looking at the new arrival.

"Not in this town Jackass." He is told.

"What the hell, why is everyone calling me a jackass and a sperm donor?" Jason demands giving his best enforcer glare.

"Maybe because you are a jackass and a sperm donor. You sure aren't the Jason Morgan you used to be. Since when do you put getting your dick sucked by some disease ridden, child-endangering tramp ahead of a child's welfare? You know damn well if you ever piss of Skanky McCall there, she's going to go after Jake and with you not having him guarded, Liz wouldn't be able to hold her off. Don't worry though, I've got it covered." Jason is told. He sighs.

"I get it, you guys are pissed but to team up with Franco? He's psycho." Jason tells them.

"Not anymore psycho then Sonny is. Trust me, I would rather work with Franco any day compared to that selfish, womanizing, asshole you call your best friend. Tell me Jason, out of all the girls you've dated which one does he like the best? Could the answer be Sam or is she going by Angela here, or maybe Jaqulyn? Hell there's about fifteen more names on the list and none of them is her true name." Mystery guy number 2 says.

"I know all about her con days, and scamming rich old men out of their money." Jason tells them.

"So you don't know about the ones that were in their 20's & 30's that she killed to get their money? Let me fill you in on Sam McCall, aka, Angela Monroe, aka, Jaqulyn Herbert, aka Stacey McBride, aka; well you get the picture. She was born Rachel Amelia Christianson. She is not Alexis Davis's daughter. We are still trying to unravel that mess, but anyway, back to Rachel or Sam, as you know her. She was sent to live with Cody McCall at age five after she shot her little sister who was 5 months old, because momma had to spend more time with her than Sam. Cody adopted her and named her Sam McCall where he raised her to be a scavenger. The story of Sam McCall is a long, drawn out saga that ends with her baby didn't die of placenta abruption like you were let to believe. The day before the argument with Alexis, she took a drug that killed the baby. What it was I don't know. All I do know is she got it from a doctor named Ian Deviln. The baby didn't do what it was supposed to do. She came to town with two marks she had her eye on; one was Jax and the other was Sonny. When she got pregnant and found out that the baby was Sonny's, her eyes turned from a couple million to the power that would come with being Mrs. Sonny Corinthos. She was going to marry him, then kill him. Then she would be set in money and power. With him passing her off to you, she still saw money and power, but you weren't willing to actually marry her. Yes, you popped the question, but every time she tried to make plans, you never were willing. At first she thought it was because of the baby, so she killed that. Then she befriended Carly and Carly started telling her the saga of Jason and Liz. She knew at that point you would never get serious. She started conspiring with Ric. That night you caught them, you were supposed to. Everything was playing perfectly into her plan except Liz. You weren't supposed to sleep with Liz that night. Ric knew that Sonny would never let you kill him. Sam was going to come home crying about how Ric took advantage of her, and you were supposed to fall for it, and you did. Then Liz got pregnant and well lets just say it wasn't a moment of weakness. Everything was planned. She wanted Jake dead so she could console you. Now she wants Jake so you guys can be momma and daddy." Jason hears.

"Do you have proof to back this up?" He asks.

"Yep, files upon files. We have multiple copies in multiple places, with multiple people. Don't think you can kill us, burn the house and everything will be ok. I'm not afraid Morgan."

"Guess I better go call Diane and make sure she stops the paperwork and then deal with Sam." Jason tells them standing up.

"Well here's what you need for proof on Sam McCall. You know she'll give you a sob story, shed a few tears, offer you sex, and a blowjob and you'll forgive her because you always do. All she has to do is flash you those huge fake tits of hers even after everything she's done she's right where she wants to be. So take this file, say you are going to deal with Sam and in the end laugh it up with her how pathetic Liz is because that's all you've done since you got back with Sam, is shove in Liz's face that you think she's a pathetic, weak excuse for a human being and when the next mob moves into town and goes after her and the boys, don't worry about it. We will take care of it. We have zero faith in either you or Sonny anymore to protect those that deserve it. Sam, Carly, they would turn you in, in a minute, and before you even say it, how much have you, Sonny, Carly and the rest done to Liz and she never turned on you until now? Even the strongest person breaks, and Jason, you reached the end of her forgive and forget. She now is showing that she isn't a doormat and I'll back her up all the way because you have forced her to fight dirty. Don't even think about agreeing with Corinthos when he tells you she is a liability, and he will cause he dropped all respect the minutes the blonde commando Barbie came into town, and you being the dutiful little lap dog that you are never tried to make him see, reason. When Sonny says jump; you say How High." Jason looks at him.

"Yeah, I'm a fuck up, I get it, but just watch. Talk Liz into holding off for a few days and let me get things straightened out. I can't get it all taken care of tonight, but give me a few days to cut some ties." Jason tells them.

"Fine, we'll try and hold her off for a few days, but can't guarantee anything, especially if one of those wenches, and I am including Sonny in that, gets in her face again." Jason nods.

"I understand. Thanks." Jason replies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

A little while later Liz walks into the safe house and sees Franco sitting there on the couch.

"Hey." She states taking her coat off and throwing it on the back of a chair. He nods as he closes a file he was looking at. She sits down and waits for him to say something.

"Jason knows that I'm involved. He was here when I got back arguing with one of our partners." He tells her.

"Let me guess, he threatened you and then ran off to Sonny to see if it's time to kill you?" She asks him.

"Nope, well yeah, he wants me dead but he asked me if I could get you to hold off for a couple of days on doing anything. I filled him in on Sam and he wants to go deal with her in his own way." Franco tells her with a grimace.

"FUCK NO! He's had 3 years to deal with the tramp. Now Lizzie is dealing with her and she is in a take no prisoners' mood. If he gets in my way he's going down with her." Liz states standing up. She starts to pace the floor.

"Lizzie Bean, sit down hun. I told him I probably couldn't get you to hold off. Especially when I tell you that when Sam left Kelley's the first place she went was to the lawyer to start custody papers." Franco tells her waiting for the explosion he knows is coming.

"That fucking whore thinks that she can get custody of MY son? Over my dead ass body. I will see her in Hell first." Liz starts to ramble. All of a sudden she hears.

"Lizzie girl, calm down, we aren't gonna let anything happen to you, Jake, or Cam." Liz looks up and sees Francis and Johnny standing there. She goes on the run and jumps onto each of them. They both hug her.

"I thought you guys were gone." She states. Johnny laughs.

"I'm untouchable. There hasn't been any guy that's been able to kill me yet and Jason is just another in a long line that has tried." He tells her. She grins.

"So what's the game plan?" She asks. Francis looks at her.

"You're gonna hate what I have to say but my suggestion is to just hold off and see what Morgan does. He knows that both of us are back and protecting you. He knows that if he doesn't do what's right this time, then he won't walk away. I'm sick and tired of watching everyone walk all over my Lizzie bear." Francis tells her. She nods.

"I wish I had a big brother like you. I've been alone most of my life. Grams was only there when I was doing what she wanted when she wanted and how she wanted. My parents had no want for me and my older sister was a joke. She's more like Carly is. As for my big brother Steven, he tries but he is so wrapped up in his career and personal life that he isn't much help." She tells them.

"Well, Franny and Johnny are here now, no one is gonna push you around and live to tell about it. That includes Jason Morgan, Prince Cassadine and Mr. Lucky Spencer himself." Johnny tells her. "You have always been like a little sister to me and now is the time for me to act like a big brother." Liz grins. She hugs Johnny again.

"Oh I need to go get the boys so you can meet them." She tells him.

"Later. Right now I need to find out from our inside man in Sonny's organization what is going on. I think it's time to take down the Corinthos part of Corinthos/Morgan. Sonny is a dead man walking, has been for a long time. The only reason he has been able to survive as long as he has is because of Jason. I think once Jason finds out what Sonny has been up too all these years he will pull his support. Sit down Lizzie bear. We need to tell you a few things." Johnny tells her. Liz sits down. Francis sits on one side and Franco on the other side. Johnny sits on the coffee table across from her.

"Liz, who is Cam's dad?" Johnny asks.

"According to the paternity test it was Zander. Why? I know he's not Rick's and I didn't sleep with anyone else but those two." She tells him.

"Liz, according to our sources the father of Cameron is Jason." Francis tells her.

"Not possible. He was with Skipper then." She tells them then stops. "Why, what happened?" She asks.

"According to our sources Zander was sterile from all his drug usage. Now is my source wrong or did something happen we don't know yet and someone else is Cam's dad I don't know. Let me try and figure out what's going on. Also while waiting for you, my contact in Miami got a hold of me. Carolyn wasn't your mom. I'm still trying to figure out if Jeff is your dad or not but that might explain why Carolyn was so cold to you. You weren't hers." Liz starts to cry.

"Hey, I'm working on things. I'll get some answers soon. Don't worry too much yet. You concentrate on the disease-infested appendage Jason has attached and I'll worry about this stuff right now. I was debating on telling you any of this until I had more answers but I thought you might like to know the truth." Johnny tells her.

"Thanks, at least you are honest with me. The first people my whole life that treat me like a person and not like an inconvience, or act like you don't have the time to be bothered." Liz tells him.

"Always Liz. I have never and will never lie to you." Johnny tells her leaning forward to wrap his arms around her. "Ok Franco why don't you get your stuff since Jason knows your in town, and go stay with Liz and the boys. I would feel better." Liz nods.

"You can stay in my guest room. Johnny, Francis, you guys going to be ok here?" She asks them.

"Oh yeah, Jason picked out a nice comfortable house to use as a safe house." Francis states.

"Yeah, he got this one when we were sneaking around to meet at." Liz tells him. "That should have told me right there the truth on who Jason was." Liz states.

"Now Lizzie, you were preaching the danger thing just as much as him at one point. Don't go acting all innocent. You aren't." Francis states calmly.

"Damn Franny, you aren't supposed to point out my faults in this." She tells him smiling.

"Tough shit girl." He tells her grinning. "Franny is back now and no you don't deserve what Jason and Lucky have done to you but at the same token you weren't all innocent in the whole situation. You are the one that originally asked Jason to give up Jake. I almost come back and whipped your ass when I heard that one." Liz looks at him. Francis grins. "I have spies all over the place, don't think I have no clue what's gone on since I left. You don't know how many times I've almost come back to kick some ass be it yours or someone else's." Francis tells her. She nods.

"Well Franco, are you ready? Cam misses his Uncle Franco and I have to get started on my game plan for Little Miss Carly." Liz states. Franco nods.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Twenty minutes later Liz is pulling up to her house. She climbs out and Franco gets out on the other side. The boys climb out of the back. They head into the house. Liz takes Franco up and shows him where the guest room is and gives him a run down.

"Ok time to make the five Mil that Jason paid me off with work. I am going to go see Jax." Liz smiles.

"Ok, I'll stay here with the boys. Are you sure he's going to be willing to help you with this?" Franco asks.

"After I tell him about the 'redo' sex that Sonny and Carly have had oh yeah." Liz tells him grinning. She looks at the boys.

"Give Mommy a hug and be good for Uncle Franco. Momma has some stuff she has to do." The boys both run over and Liz kneels down. They hug her.

"I'll be back in time for dinner. What ya making?" She asks Franco.

"Hamburgers." He tells her. She nods and grabs her keys and purse. She waves and heads out.

The Metro Court fifteen minutes later.

"Can I help you?" Someone asks Liz.

"Yeah, I need to see Jax. Tell him Liz is here." The guy nods and picks up the phone. Five minutes later Jax comes out.

"Come on lets head to my office before Carly makes her daily visit and sees you." He tells her grinning. She follows him back to his office.

"Jax, I came with a business proposal. How would you like a partner? I'm sure you aren't as stupid as your 'wife' and I use that term 'wife' loosely, and figured out that Jason is Jake's dad." Jax nods. "Well to appease Jason's guilt for dumping me and Jake and going back to skank McCall he put 5 million in a trust. Now over the last few years it's started to grow and I want to invest it. I've talked to Diane and she thinks investing some of it with you at the Metro Court would be a good idea. Of course she has no clue that the real reason I want to invest here is to put one over on Carly." She stops and he is about to speak up when she stops him. "I know you are married to Carly and have Josslyn but did you know that the day that Sonny and Carly took Michael to that facility they had what Carly calls 'redo' sex in the Limo on the way back? Now normally I would be a good girl and keep quiet but Jax, you've always been good to me, and I'm tired of being a walking doormat. If Carly can go around town calling me a tramp, slut, and whatever else she wants to call me then it's time for Lizzie to come out and play."

"So you want to buy into the Metro Court and I'm just supposed to be ok with that idea?" He asks.

"Well I do have some plans that I would like to deal with like upgrade the security because the system you have here doesn't work very well. I think also putting in a small gallery for local artists is a smart idea. I want to upgrade a few other things, get some newer classier décor here. I've done some research and this is only a 3 star hotel right now. I want to make it a 4 star or a 5 star hotel. If you are interested in the offer I'll make arrangements to bring my plans over and have you go over them." She tells him.

"I really should talk to Carly about this." Jax states.

"Why? So she can get upset that you even talked to me, run to Sonny and have more 'redo' sex and then proceed to continue calling ME names all over town?" Liz asks. Jax thinks on it.

"You know what, come by tomorrow, I'll have an architect here to take a look at your plans. Carly plans on spending the day in New York with Lulu spending my money. Let's do this." He tells her.

"Ok, I'll be here 9 am sharp. I've taken a leave of absence from the hospital and I have help with watching Jake and Cam. I'll call Diane when I get done here cause she's the one in charge of the trust. I'll get her to meet us here tomorrow to get you the money." Jax nods.

"Ok, now I have to go home, Uncle Frank is making hamburgers." Liz states laughing. Jax nods.

"I'll see you at 9 am tomorrow." Jax shakes her hand and she walks out. She runs into Carly as she is leaving.

"What the hell is the town tramp doing here?" Carly asks.

"Oh big words from the woman that probably just left after having another round of 'redo' sex with her ex-husband. Oh Congratulate me. I'm your new Partner in the hotel as of tomorrow, and honey, this tacky crap you call décor is soon going to be gone." Liz states grinning.

"What the hell, how did you get the money to do that?" Carly asks.

"The same way you've earned everything you've gotten, on my back and pushing out a baby. You can thank your 'best friend' for the fact that I have already turned the 5 mil pay off he gave me into 25 mil and am gonna run you back to that Florida trailer park you grew up in. You should have been nicer too me all these years. Lizzie is back and little wimpy Liz is gone. You are going down and NO ONE will be able to help you." Liz tells her laughing. "Now if you'll excuse me, time for me to go be Momma. OH wait you don't know what that is since you let a Nanny raise your kids so you could go spend all your rich husbands money all these years." Liz laughs and walks away.

"Listen you little conniving bitch, you aren't going to get away with this. How have you made 5 million into 25 million already anyway?" She asks.

"Some wise planning and actually listening to advice from Diane. Oh and I'm leaving the original 5 mil alone. If Jason doesn't come through in the next few days on what he says, he's getting that money back and Lizzie is adding him to the list of pussies in this town." Liz turns and walks away as Carly is yelling explicatives at her.

Back at the house Liz walks in.

"What are you doing tomorrow Franco, I need someone to watch the boys. I have to meet my new partner at 9 am with an architect." Liz states.

"Sounds like I'm watching the boys. No problem. How about I take the boys to the zoo." He asks.

"Oh they love the zoo." Liz states smiling.

"Good, then tomorrow while Mommy is getting revenge, Uncle Frank will take the boys to the zoo. Now go wash up dinner is almost done." Liz nods.

9 Am the next morning Liz enters the Metro Court. She walks up to the counter.

"I have an appointment with Jasper Jax." She tells the desk clerk.

"Sure Miss Webber head right on back to his office." Liz nods and walks back. She gets to Jax's office and knocks on the door.

"Come on in Liz." He states. She walks in. Soon they are involved in talking about the renovations she wants to do when Diane walks in.

"Ok so Liz how much are we investing here?" She asks.

"Ok what do I have 20 mil after the original 5 mil?" She asks.

"Yep. So what are we talking for a figure here."

"Well 4 mil will get you a bigger percentage then Carly, but the whole hotel right now is worth about 10 miil." Jax tells her.

"Ok how about 5 mil Diane." Diane nods.

"You'll have it by the end of the business day Mr. Jax." Diane state. Liz nods.

"Ok, Congrats Liz you own 48 percent of the Metro court. I own 50 percent and Carly owns 2 percent." Jax explains.

"Awesome. So what do you think about the renovations?" She asks.

"Looks great. I'll keep these if you don't mind. Go over them with the architect when he comes in and if he thinks it's all doable we'll start renovations next week." He tells her.

"Cool. Oh don't forget the Kids daycare center for the guests and employees. It's not for everyone in town but the guests are more then welcome to use it and so are the employees." Liz states.

"Yep we can get into those details later. Right now I'll get Marty to show you around and call a group meeting for all department heads for around noon." Liz nods.

Before Liz knows it, noon has arrived. She walks back down and finds Jax.

"OK I called a business meeting so that you could meet my new partner in the hotel. This is Elizabeth Webber. She now owns 48 percent of the Metro Court and has some amazing plans that we will start on next week. Now I'm not sure how much she is going to be involved in the day to day running of the hotel but when she's here I expect her to be treated with the same respect as I am." He states.

"Ok, a little about me. I am Elizabeth Webber. Most of you probably know me as The Town Tramp since that seems to be what everyone is calling me these days. She grins. Now I am available today for one on ones with each of you if you want. I am personally going to start in the dinning room. I've dined here before and well the service is good, I want it to be exquisite. I want our patrons to walk out of the dinning room saying that they HAVE to return. Now cooking is NOT my specialty over the next few weeks I am going to bring in a guy that is great in Irish foods, one that is great in Italian, and of course I'll handle the deserts myself." Everyone laughs. "I also want to put our wait staff and bartenders through some training, nothing major. Also we are changing the uniforms in the dinning room. The Black and white is BORING! We are going to add some color but that's not going to come until after the renovations so that we know what colors we are working with." Liz states. "Ok any questions?" She asks.

"Nope? Ok. Well it was nice seeing you all. I'll meet you all when I get to one on ones with you. Feel free to come introduce yourself. It might take me a little bit but I will learn everyone of your names and I will use them." She tells them. They nod.

"Ok. Get back to work." Jax states.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Two weeks later construction is going great for the hotel renovations. Liz is sitting in her office looking at color swatches for the dinning room when Carly walks in.

"Little girl, you know nothing about style. Let me choose the colors." Carly states.

"Why? So we can have more drab boring white and black and for a change cream colors? I already have the flooring picked out for the dinning room. I am just looking for the wall color. Then I will get started on the rest of it. The black and white look is really out dated now Carly and after seeing the penthouse you decorated for Sonny so is the drab dark look you put in there. This is going to be an upbeat place. A place that people will want to come back to. Stick to shopping and spending Jax's money and let us simpletons do what we do best and that is work. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to this. They are almost ready for the wall colors and I have to get whatever color I pick ok'ed through Jax since he is majority owner." Liz states going back to the color swatches. Just to piss off Carly she looks at her and says, "What do you think of puke green?" Carly starts to turn green and Liz laughs. "Actually Carly I have it down to two colors but not sure which one I like. For the walls I was thinking either ecru, which in case you didn't know is an off white, or this color here. She states showing Carly a pale blue.

"Well I would go with the Ecru myself." Carly states. Liz grins.

"Thanks, the decision is made, the pale blue it is." Liz states standing up.

"What the hell did you ask my opinion for if you weren't going to take it?" Carly asks.

"Well I wanted to know what you would choose and I would go with the opposite. I was leaning towards the pale blue anyway. Then we can have the servers in black pants and light blue shirts, and the bartenders in the dark pants and a little darker blue shirt. I also think we need to go with this fixture in the entry way for the hotel." Liz tells her.

"That's actually a pretty fixture." Carly states.

"Thanks, I designed it myself. It's getting made as we speak to go into the entryway of the diner. Oh and if you want to see Johnny, he's coming in tomorrow to work with the chefs on a few Irish dishes. Boy can that man cook." Liz tells Carly grinning. "Oh and Frannie will be in on Friday to work with them on Italian dishes. You missed my bestie in the whole wide world, Franco. He just left an hour ago." Liz tells her.

"Franco is a psycho. What the hell are you doing being friends with him?" Carly asks.

"He's no worse than Sonny is or Jason. He just doesn't act like he's Mr. Nice Guy. Oh and Jason has been added to my pussy list now. He asked for a few days, he's had a few weeks and he still has that walking disease ridden appendage strapped to his side so if you talk to Mr. Morgan tell him to watch his back, Lizzie is playing for keeps and he's became #2 on my shit list. Now that I co own the hotel you've dropped to #3 and Sam is still #1 after everything she did to Jake and Cam and gets to walk around free and clear after doing it." Liz tells Carly.

"What the hell are you talking about? What did Sam do to Jake." Carly demands.

"You mean your bestie in the whole wide world didn't tell you that lying conniving bitch watched my son get kidnapped, then stood in my living room, told me we were even now and that it was ok since I still had Cam to make it all better? He didn't tell you that she hired men to hold Jake and Cam at gunpoint in the park and say that it was because of Jason? That she didn't tell Sasha about Jake being Jason's and leading them out to a cabin in the woods that she got Lucky to talk me into going to instead of the safehouse that Jason wanted to send us too when your dipshit ex started a mob war with Karpov? That is who you think your best friend should be with. Someone who has no qualms about endangering children. Yet I'm the bad one, the one that can't fit into his life because I refuse to let children be involved in revenge. You Carly can kiss my ass." Liz tells her.

"Jason never told me that shit. No I don't like you but no mother deserves that shit. You mean Jason was all set to kill Claudia for Michael taking a ricochet bullet meant for Sonny and was going home every night and having sex with the same woman that endangered his own child?" Carly asks.

"Yep, that is what you and Sonny have turned him into, a mindless, brainless thug that does whatever you two ask, never taking into account what he wants. But see deep down I know you do care about him which is why you are #3 on my shit list. Sonny at least at one time was my friend so he is #4. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll get these plans to Jax, then I have to go deal with #1 on my shit list. Now that Ric and Alexis are out as DA Sammy dear is going to find out you don't mess with Momma bear." Liz states. She picks up her briefcase and grabs the plans for Jax and heads out. Carly sits there and shakes her head a minute.

Twenty minutes later Liz is walking into the PCPD to meet with Mac and Dara Jenson who has come back as DA. She walks into Dara's office.

"Hey, I'm not sure what all you can do with this but boy do I have info for you." Liz sits down and opens up her briefcase. She pulls out all the documentation on Jake's kidnapping and the fake hold up in the park. She pulls out the statement from Maureen.

"This is a statement from the woman that watched my son get kidnapped two years ago. She has spent time getting help and is ready to do any time that she may have too from the kidnapping but I really want you to pay attention to the fact that Samantha McCall watched and said and did nothing as she took Jake. Here is the statements from back then when the cops asked Sam for info where she stated she knew nothing about his kidnapping, and I am willing to sit on the stand and say that woman is the one that came to the house I was living at then and telling me my son was dead. These are statements from two men that were hired by Sam McCall to fake a hold up in the park so that she could come along and save me. Also, here is the info on all the scams that Sam has run since she was 15 years old." Liz states handing Dara all the info. Now if you have any questions call me." Liz states standing up. Dara looks at her.

"Are you sure you are wanting to do this? If I bring up Jake's kidnapping by Maureen they may want to know why you didn't press charges back then." Dara tells her.

"Easy, Jason, Jake's father, said he had it all under control. I know now his under control means to pay me off and get back involved with the whore." Liz states.

"Jason, may end up in trouble for it too." Dara states.

"He made his bed, let him lie in it. He has chosen that bitch over his son now at least 3 times. This momma bear is done protecting the sperm donor." Liz states. She turns and goes to walk out, and stops. "Oh I can get you info on Sonny and Michael Corinthos too that will take both them down." Liz states smiling. Just then Jason comes running in.

"Elizabeth, stop before you set a ball in motion you can't stop." He tells her.

"Fuck off Sperm Donor. You've had 3 years to get your priorities straight and be a real father and you have chosen that disease-ridden skank over your son so now live with the consequences. Oh and your bestie in the whole wide world probably has a few choice words for you since I filled her in on all that you've let that skank get away with. She seemed a tad disgusted at you for your actions." Liz states. Dara looks at them.

"I'll try and leave Jason out of it but I'm going after Sam." She states.

"Well that's what I want anyway if possible but I'm not going to cover for his lying manipulative ass anymore either." Liz then goes to head out the door. Dara looks at Jason.

"Whatever you've done to her, you need to fix it before Mac is doing a jig and you, and Sonny are put away for life. It looks like she isn't letting anyone stop her." Dara states. Jason sighs. He turns and walks out. He calls Diane.

"Diane, I think Sonny, Sam, and I are in serious shit. Liz is on the warpath. She's already offered Sam up to Dara Jenson on a silver platter and said she would offer me and Sonny up next." Jason tells her.

"Honestly Jason, I can't blame her. I have been around for the last few years. I've seen what you and your 'people' have done to her. I don't blame her for going after you all. Did you know she is now 48% owner of the Metro Court? Jax agreed to it after she told Jax about all of Sonny and Carly's redo sex romps. She is going after every one of you that has ever hurt her and I'm sorry, but I can't defend Sam after everything she has done to Jake. I can't in good conscious make up excuses for what Sam did to her, Jake and Cam. I'll do what I can for you, Sonny and Carly, but Sam needs to find herself another lawyer. Oh and she told me when I talked to her earlier today to tell you to take your 5 million dollar pay off, and shove it up your ass, but thanks for it because she made 20 million off the 5 million." Diane hangs up on Jason.

"Damn it." Jason states as Franco watches him.

"I told you to get your head screwed on straight. Liz gave you two weeks to fix things and nothing has changed. She's done waiting. Her next step is buying the towers and kicking, you, your goddess, and your sensi out on your asses and then not sure what her plans are for the penthouses." Franco tells him.

"I own the towers, she can't do shit with them." Jason states.

"Jason, she's gone to the Quartermains. Edward is on her side along with Monica. Do you think Edward can't pull strings and get the towers taken away from you? Now think about all the hell that's going on now and one person, could have stopped it all by one act, by you. Yet you did nothing. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm expected at Liz's to play with Jake and Cam." Franco rubs in and turns to walk away. Jason starts making another call.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Two days later things are underway for the Towers to be transferred to Liz. She has decided to take today off of revenge and spend it with the boys.

"Hey boys, lets go to the park today." Liz states. They come running down excited. Soon they are in the van and on their way to the park.

The park was a place of happiness and great sadness for Liz. She can't help but remember that cold snowy night back when she was 15, when someone grabbed her from behind and drug her into the bushes and raped her. She also can't help but remember the day Jake was taken. She shivers as she remembers that day like it was yesterday.

"Ok boys, I'm gonna set up right here where I can see the toys. You guys be good and I'll call you when it's time for Lunch." She tells them. She sets down the picnic basket she was carrying and her bag. She lays a blanket out and sits down. She reaches into her bag and pulls out her sketchpad. Ever sense she has brought Lizzie out the want to sketch and pain was brought back. She starts to sketch Cam as he's swinging. Soon she moves on to Jake playing in the sandbox. She gets wrapped up in watching the boys she doesn't hear someone come up behind her.

"In just a few short weeks, I'm going to be the one sitting here watching them play while you are served with a restraining order not to be anywhere near my sons." She hears. She looks up at Sam.

"Really? In what world are you a) gonna get custody of my boys, I'm a hard working nurse who supports them with no help from their fathers. And b) live since I now own the towers and you and that jackass you think is a man are soon going to be out on your asses and that whole penthouse floor is going to be my new place to live with my kids. Easier to secure that way. Yep, the plans are already being drawn up for it." Liz states smiling.

"If you think Jason is going to let it happen you have another thing coming, anyway didn't Jason give you five million to take care of the boys with?" Sam asks.

"Oh didn't you hear? I told Diane to tell Jason to take the five million and shove it up his ass. I invested it, made 20 million of my own now. So yeah, I do it all on my own. Just used the 5 as a starting point and now it's all back to it's rightful owner so that his disease ridden appendage can spend it on clothes that any real woman wouldn't wear because they are made for little girls." Liz states grinning. "Now if you'll excuse me, it's time for me to get back to my family." Just then Franco walks up.

"Listen you freak, stay away from Jason Morgan's kids." Sam tells him. Liz starts a full body laugh at that.

"Boys, Uncle Frank is here." She calls. They come over and dog pile onto Franco. Sam watches this.

"I don't think Jason would like this freak around his son." Sam states.

"Jason knows this as you call him, sick freak, is around his sons and he has no say since he hasn't been a father in over 3 years. I made an appointment with a lawyer to get Jason's parental rights stripped due to abandonment." Liz tells her. Franco sits up a boy in each arm.

"Now Lizzie don't do anything you'll regret later." He tells her. "I'm not saying the guy isn't a piece of shit but really do you want to strip his rights away? I have Francis and Johnny set up to get him a full body scan cause I still think that church that fell on his head in Mexico did damage." Franco states.

"Nope, I was there he was perfectly lucid." Sam states.

"Yeah and you finished highschool and got your medical license when?" Franco asks. Liz looks at Franco.

"And just how are you going to get him to agree to this?" Liz asks.

"I have my ways and Monica is all set up because now that she knows everything she is just as disgusted as everyone else that is now finding out the truth is. Carly stopped by the house this morning asking where you were just after you left. When I told her she said she was going to go beat some sense into Jason's head and then she wanted to talk to you about something." Franco states.

"What does that she-devil want now besides me to leave town, Sam to leave and her to have Jason in her bed as her kids' father?" Liz asks.

"She said it has to do with Jason being a brain dead idiot for the last 3 years and her finally growing up." Liz grins.

"Could it be that I finally got through that this little 'muffin face' bitch is actually a not to bad person?" Liz asks laughing.

"Well I think it has more to do with the fact you became a sneaky, underhanded bitch like her that you've finally gained her respect. I mean come on you went behind her back, told Jax about her redo sex with Sonny and bought into the Metro Court. Now you have bought the Towers out from under Jason, and now Sonny is neck deep in Rico violations thanks to our friend Johnny." Liz laughs.

"Yep all it takes to end the mob mess in PC is little old me." Liz states grinning. She turns to Sam.

"Oh and expect a cop to be on your doorstep soon for aiding and abiding, to go with more counts like child endangerment, attempted murder, attempted kidnapping, and whatever else Dara can put on you with all the signed witness statements from Maureen and the two men that you hired in the park. Lizzie is taking no prisoners. Jason had the chance NOT to be on my shit list and he didn't take it. Matter of fact I think I have a better idea for Mr. Morgan." Liz states with a gleam in her eye.

"Lizzie what are you thinking?" Franco asks.

"Well when everything that Sam has done comes to light they are going to be looking at Jason too. I can offer him a safety net." Liz states grinning. "Franco watch the boys, I need a talk with Mr. Morgan." She tells him standing up. "Boys, momma will be back soon." She leans down and kisses Jake and Cam. She picks up her bag and looks at Franco. "Give me your keys that way you have my van with the car seats." Franco nods and hands Liz keys to his rental he picked up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

The Towers ten minutes later, Liz knocks on the door to Jason's penthouse. He opens the door.

"Elizabeth?" He asks looking shocked to see her. She walks in and looks around.

"Who exploded the Pept bottle in here and what the hell is the table doing there? Where is your pool table?" She asks.

"Sam had Maxie redecorate and they got rid of the pool table." He tells her. She shakes her head.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"Well that's a loaded question, but I'm here to offer you a business deal. You already know that I turned your 5-mil into 25-Mil. I told Diane to give you your original 5-mil payoff back. Also included is the price of the house. You also know that with some of my money I invested in the Metro Court. What I'm not sure if you know is that I now own the Towers too. What I came offering you today is a chance to keep your ass out of a jail cell right next to Sonny when he goes up for Rico Violations. Sam's going away for attempted murder, aiding and abiding, and a few other charges including child endangerment. She'll be lucky to get out in 50 years. Now here's my deal. You go to the hospital, get a complete physical, which includes a brain scan because you aren't acting like Jason Morgan. After that to keep your ass out of prison, we'll get married. Of course it will be in name only but it will save your ass. You can move into my house while the construction is being done here. Then once it's completed we will move back here." Liz tells him.

"What do I have to gain from doing this?" He asks.

"Time with Jake so you can get to know your son and a chance to stay out of prison. What more do you want?' She asks.

"I want it to be a real marriage. I want you to become Elizabeth Morgan. I want to adopt Cam and most important I want you in my bed. We are not going to have a fake marriage. It's going to be a real marriage." Jason tells her.

"Are you confusing me for Sam? She's the one you've been fucking everywhere and everyday. I'm the one you tried to pay off to go away. You have zero bargaining room here. I'm the one that holds all the cards so, I'll take the last name Morgan, but that's it as for your requests; No adopting Cam, no to us sharing a bed. Now can you live with that? The offer becomes null and void when I walk out of here." She tells him.

"Fine, I just reserve the right to renegotiate at a later date for now we'll do it your way." He tells her. She nods.

"Ok, the next step is to figure out when we are going to the JP to get married." Liz tells him still standing. Just then the door opens and Sam walks in.

"What the hell are you doing here? He's mine." Sam tells Liz.

"Congratulate me Sam. I'm getting married." Liz tells her putting an arm around Jason.

"No way in hell. I'll see you and your little bastards dead before I let you move in on my man." Sam seethes.

"To late, he's already agreed to the marriage. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to tell the boys Daddies coming home. Oh and Sam get your shit out of my penthouse. Jason. I'll talk to you later about the wedding date." Liz tells him picking up her purse and heading out.

"That bitch has to be blackmailing you. You defiantly don't want that skanky conniving bitch. I'll call Diane and have her file the custody papers for Jake. I'll teach him how to be Jason Morgan's son." Sam tells him curling around him.

"Sam, enough. I don't want Jake to be like me. I want Jake to have a life that's not dangerous. I want him to deserve a real woman, not a woman who has conned men out of money. Do you know why I got back with you? I don't deserve a real woman like Liz. I deserve some 2-bit con woman who will sleep with anyone to get what she wants. Damn it Sam. Liz has always been too good for me, for this life. You, this is who you are. You want to be this whore." Jason tells her.

"Jason, you're being mean. I'm not a whore. I'm not the one that slept with one brother while engaged to the other brother. I'm not the one that had a one-night stand and intentionally got pregnant to try and trap a man. That was all your precious Liz." Sam tells him.

"No, you are the one that slept with Jax and Sonny on the same night needing a paternity test. You are the one that to get even with me and a mother who was forced to give you up as a teen, by sleeping with Ric; who just happens to be Sonny's brother and your little sister's father on the floor of your mother's house. Then claim he forced you to do it. You're the one that slept with Mom's boyfriend because you felt you had to. You are at least as big of a whore if not a bigger whore then Liz. You and Carly are both users and I've let it go on forever, but you know what? It's done. I've been trying to figure out what to do with you, especially after it was brought to my attention that you were the reason my son was kidnapped a second time. That you led the Russians right to him and then made it look like you risked your life to save him so you could be a 'hero'. Liz is a real hero. She's a nurse. She saves lives on a daily basis. You would take them on a daily basis. Hell Jake would never have made a year old if you had your way. If he was still alive he would be with Maureen if you had your way. So don't' you stand there and try and bring Liz down to anywhere near where you are stature wise. The only reason anyone respects you is because you are with me. Well I'll tell you what's going to happen. I'm going to marry Liz, I'm going to do everything that she has asked of me to do which means I have to call and make an appointment with Patrick. I will not lift a hand to help you at all. Diane will be unavailable to you. I doubt that Alexis will help you cause she won't want to deal with the wrath of Lizzie either. You are on your own. If Spinelli chooses to help you, that's his choice. But he will know that his choice will cost him me. Now who do you really think he's going to side with? Someone that would turn on him in a heartbeat or me, someone that's always been there and supported him?" Jason tells her finally feeling a weight lift off his shoulders that he has felt for the last few years.

"If you let me go to prison, I'm going to take you with me." She states.

"And I'll just get Diane to prove you are a bitter, jealous, ex that is trying to break up my happy family. Don't forget even if Spinelli sides with you, I have other tech men. I can make it so you go away forever while I walk away. I could pin Claudia's murder on you right now and no one would be the wiser, well except me, you, Michael, Sonny, Carly and Liz. Name one of them that will back you over me." Jason tells her.

"You are an evil bastard." She yells at him.

"Yep, and I've been worse to Liz these last few years. Time for me to start making a mends to the real person that has always supported me. I forgot that for awhile having all of you users breathing in my ear. Well no more. The only thing I'm going to try and do is stop Sonny's Rico charges. Whatever she does to you or Carly is just fine in my book. Now get the hell out of my penthouse. I'll have your shit shipped to your mom's. Oh and give me your credit cards. You are totally on your own." He tells her.

"But Jason, where am I supposed to go." She demands.

"How about to a friend's house. Oh that's right you don't have any. How about your mom's? Oh that's right once she knows that you fucked Jerry in Mexico she won't want anything to do with you. How about you get a damn job and make some money? Oh wait you had one and couldn't keep it because you want to sit on your ass and let me pay for everything. How about you go do what you do best. Go play on Courtland street. I'm sure Courtney's corner is open." Jason tells her. She looks at Jason with tears in her eyes.

"You are a selfish bastard. You aren't even going to offer to help me with a place to stay." She gets pissed.

"Nope. I've supported your ass for basically the last 7 years. Time to grow up and support yourself. How the hell are you supposed to be a mother if you can't even support yourself?" Jason asks.

"What about Liz?" She demands.

"What about Liz? She's worked since she was 16 years old. She paid for her own college education, she pays all her own bills now." Jason tells her.

"What about the 5 mil you gave her?" Sam demands.

"Oh you mean this 5 mil?" He asks holding up the check? Yeah, she invested it and only kept what was made through investments. Told me to shove the payoff up my ass. Now if I had offered you this, you would take it and be living in a mansion someplace just waiting until the next rich bastard comes along so that you can scam them out of more money. So since the 5 mil isn't a big deal to you. You get zip. Now get the hell out of here." He demands. Sam stomps to the door. She whips it open.

"You will regret this Jason Morgan. If it's the last thing I do, I will make you and that tramp pay for ever crossing me." Sam fumes.

"Try it little girl, just try it and they will never find your body. Franco will make sure of it I'm sure." Jason tells her laughing. She slams out of the penthouse. Jason grins.

"Now to only get rid of the screaming banshee Carly, and Mr. The World Revolves Around Me Corinthos." Jason tells himself feeling some relief for the first time in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

Two weeks later Liz is wearing a ring to show she is engaged to Jason. Sam is telling anyone and everyone how she was wronged and how mean and spiteful Liz is. Carly is still trying to cause problems between Jax and Liz at the Metro Court. The restaurant has been fully redone, the main décor has been set and the art gallery was in the final stages. Liz went to some of her old art professors to see if they had any recommendations for artists to display. She has also hung a select few of her paintings that Jax saw and liked.

Liz stands back and looks at the painting she just finished hanging.

"Hey, looking good in here." She hears. She turns and sees Jax standing there.

"Thanks. Just waiting for word back on a few more local artists then we will be ready for the opening." She tells him walking over to him.

"If you can't find anymore, that's fine. We can open it up this way if we have too." Jax tells her.

"Nope, if I don't hear back by tomorrow I'm going to go to PCU and talk to my ex professor in person. I think so far we've found some great talent." Liz tells him.

"Me too. Especially in you. Why did you quit?" He asks.

"I got pregnant with Cam and needed to support him so I went into nursing. Back when Jason and I were sneaking around he tried to get me to get back into it but with Jake and Cam, I just haven't had the time." She tells him.

"Well make the time. You are really good. Matter of fact, I think you need to do something to hang in the main lobby of the Metro Court." Jax tells her.

"The only other painting I have is one that isn't for display. It's supposed to be Jason's, but he never came back for it." She tells him.

"Well hang it up after you guys get married." He tells her.

"Jax, you know it's not that kind of marriage." She tells him.

"Why not? You know you love him and he loves you." Jax tells her.

"No he don't. If he did, then he wouldn't let that disease-ridden skank talk to me the way she does or your wife." Liz tells him. "To Jason, I've always been the mistake. The one that he put up with because I wouldn't go away. The 5 million dollars he tried to buy me off with proves that." Liz tells Jax. He sees the hurt in her eyes.

"The problem is though, is you still love him don't you?" Jax asks.

"He's Jake's father. Of course I love him, I still love Zander in a certain aspect, but I can't let my heart get involved here. I just can't be the reason that Jake's dad goes to prison so I'm doing what I have to do to try and avoid that situation." Liz tells him.

"Hon, quit lying to yourself. You did this marriage thing for two reasons, to get one up on Sam is the first one. The second one is because you are hoping this marriage works out." Jax tells her.

"Get the hell away from my husband you homewrecking bitch." They hear. Jax and Liz turn around and see Carly standing there.

"Look who's calling me a homewrecking bitch. Aren't you the one that broke up your momma's marriage when you come to town because she gave you up for adoption? Aren't you the one that played who's Michael's daddy? First it was Jason, then AJ, then Sonny and now Jax? What about Lorenzo was he Michael's dad when you were married to him?" Liz asks.

"Shut up little girl, you don't know anything about my life." Carly sneers. Liz laughs.

"I know more then you want to admit that I know. I also know that you think if you get rid of me, then you will get Jason all for yourself and he can be Michael, Morgan, and Josslyn's daddy. But see, that ain't gonna happen. You fucked his best friend while he was getting shot and if that wasn't enough, you married his enemy. He steps back and lets you do what you want but no you can't give him the same respect. Get some help Carly. Jason doesn't want you. He hasn't in 15 years so get over it and move on. Have a happy life with Jax. He's a good man, he tries to be a good husband even though you don't deserve it." Liz tells her. She walks by Carly then stops and turns around.

"Oh and Jason will be at the opening of the art gallery on my arm and we are getting married in a few weeks. Congratulate me. I got the man you want." Liz grins and turns and walks out.

"I can't believe you let that bitch buy into this hotel." Carly tells Jax.

"Why? Her updates and renovations are making this hotel better then it was. Hell we are booked for the next month solid already and it isn't even the busy season yet. We have a 3 hour wait list during the dinner rush at the restaurant. People are responding. I think bringing her in was a great idea on my part." Jax tells her.

"Thanks to her, you have more money to spend of mine and we haven't even opened the gallery yet or updated the boutique. All she is doing is coming up with ideas that you should have came up with a long time ago." Jax tells Carly. "I really wish you would get over this hatred you have of Liz. She's a very nice person when you don't spend your life trying to make hers miserable. Carly I think deep down if you got to know Liz, you might actually like her. She's a decent human being who has not had everything handed to her. She has earned what she has. She didn't marry rich men then divorce them and walk away with a tidy sum after each one. Carly when you came to town you were just like her for money wise. Then you got your hooks into Tony, AJ, and Jason, then Sonny, Lorenzo and now me. You have been nothing but a hooker in this town. When you feel you want to work either Sonny was buying you a club that you kicked Liz out of just because she showed up; or you come here and act like you work here. I think it's time you learned a lesson. From now on, you get a paycheck each week. You are to pay all your bills, car insurance, gas, up keep on the car, and anything else you want to buy. Your credit cards are getting cancelled, and your name is getting taken off all other accounts. Learn to budget and manage your money. If Sonny wants to keep footing your 15 thousand dollar shopping sprees every month good for him but I'm done. You don't need that many designer purses. Time to grow up Carly. I'll make sure all 3 kids are taken care of." Jax tells her shaking his head. He turns and walks away. Carly looks at one of Liz's paintings that's hanging.

"If that talentless hack thinks I'm going to let her hang her shit in here she has another thing coming." She then pulls down the paintings and proceeds to ruin them. Jax watches disgusted.

"Nice Carly. That's a way to be mature. Josslyn acts more mature then that. I'll make sure Liz gets the money for what you ruined but it's coming out of your allowance. So don't expect one for the next 3 months. That's thousands of dollars of art you just ruined there." He tells her. "Oh and when the divorce papers are delivered, don't fight them. I'm being very generous in them. I'm allowing you visitation of your daughter. Josslyn will NOT grow up to be a spoiled bitch like her mother is. I won't allow it. If you try to fight me for custody of Josslyn I'll have all 3 of your kids removed from your care. It's not like you pay attention to anyone but Michael anyway and the only reason you pay attention to him is to lour him over Jason's head. I'm done Carly. Clean your office out. You are now a silent partner." Jax turns and leaves.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

The next day Liz is at the art gallery making sure everything is good except her wall, which is now bare. "Damn Carly!" She screams. She picks up a magazine and throws it.

"If that bitch were here I would so kick her ass. How dare she ruin years of my work just because she's upset that Jason doesn't want to fuck her anymore. It's not my fucking fault she fucked it up." Liz starts to fume. Just then Jason walks in.

"Liz what's wrong?" He asks.

"Your 'best friend' is what's wrong. She ruined almost every fucking piece of artwork I've ever done just because she thinks it will run me off and open you up for her. She wants you; just looking at you makes her cream her panties Jason. I'm so ready to grab your gun and just shoot her ass full of holes. All of my work since I was 16 has been destroyed and she doesn't give a shit. That's what's fucking wrong." Liz tells him shaking with rage.

"If that bitch thinks I'm just going to forgive and forget, she has another thing coming. I'm sorry but now Michael has to go down. I can't take Carly down but I can take that little puke she worries so much about and take his ass down." Liz tells him.

"Elizabeth, taking down Michael isn't going to make you feel better about Carly. You'll just feel guilty about Michael and I know that and so do you. Come on, we'll find a way to take down Carly." Jason tells her.

"Let's start out with a visit to DSS. I'm sure we can prove her to be an unfit mom, Jax is divorcing her and going for custody of Josslyn. I am a licensed foster mother, I'll take Morgan with me and Michael if he wants to. I have stipulations though, they both need some counseling. Michael because of all the years Sonny and Carly have raised him and Morgan because he reminds me of a younger me. I know that Carly and Sonny really haven't paid much attention to him and that's worse then physical abuse." Liz tells him as she pulls out her cell phone. Jason looks at Liz.

"You really are going to call them on Carly?" He asks.

"Yep, she's threatened many times to turn me in and prove me an unfit mom so that my as she calls him bastard son Cam can go to foster care and you can get custody of Jake." Liz tells him.

"Call them, I'll help file the complaint against her. After listening to Sam the last two days I've made some realizations. Listen we need to talk about the Rico violations against Sonny sometime." Jason tells her.

"I'm not stopping my revenge on him. I befriended him and as soon as Skipper moved to town I didn't exist. I was a liability after she came to town when before I was a trusted friend. I don't take too kindly to that. I know that was probably mostly Carly and Courtney in his ear but still." Liz tell him.

"I have a better idea. Sonny's claustrophobic. He is also bipolar. We can use both those to our advantage without taking the chance of taking me down with him for Rico Violations. See Liz, marrying you will help with Sam's stuff but the Rico Violations are a different story. If you bring Sonny down, I go with him." Jason tells her.

"Let me discuss it with my 3 partners and get back to you." She tells him.

"Liz, I know about Johnny, Francis, and Franco. I always knew that Johnny and Francis were your friends but Franco? I can't see you friends with a psycho like him." Jason tells her. She laughs.

"Come here Jason." She leads him over to a wall.

"This is the real Franco." She tells him showing him some paintings. "That crap he did before was all an act. He's not a psycho. He just does what he thinks needs to be done to get the attention. That's what he did with you. He knew coming on full-fledged like that would really make a wave with you and you would notice him. The Franco that I know and love is a really nice guy. He's like my big brother, and no matte what goes on with us, he's not going anywhere." Liz tells him.

"I know, I need a meeting with him. I might need his help with Sam." Jason tells her.

"Come over for dinner tonight. After the boys go to bed I'll have some stuff to do, I'm trying to do a few paintings for this weekend and you can have your meeting with Franco at the house. I'm headed to the studio once the boys are out." She tells him. He nods.

"Sounds good, if you want skip out after dinner, I'll put the boys to bed. Franco will be there to help." Jason tells her.

"No, I'll wait until the boys are down for the night before I leave. I don't have any plans tomorrow so Johnny and Francis are going to watch the boys while I spend most of the day in the studio anyway." Liz tells him. He nods.

"The good news is I have more money now, Jax paid for all the paintings that Carly trashed." Liz tells him.

"The Wind wasn't there was it?" He asks.

"Nope, that's at the studio in the closet. I refuse to show that to anyone. It's yours. I've just been waiting for you to say you want it." She tells him.

"Once the remodeling is done on the penthouse we'll hang it up over the mantel. That's going to be our house after all." Jason tells her.

"Correction, that's my house. Once we get all these charges dealt with you are on your own. Remember this is a business arrangement." Liz tells him.

"I'm not going anywhere Liz. I finally have you I'm not letting you go. I'll fight you this time." He tells her.

"Yeah I've heard that before. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to check on the restaurant and the boutique." Liz turns to leave. Jason grabs her arm. He turns her around and leans down to kiss her. Soon he pulls back.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything with that kiss." He tells her. She stands there still shocked.

"Yep thought so." He tells her grinning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: **

Later that night Jason is over sitting down with Jake, Cam, Franco, and Liz for dinner. Liz is cutting up Jake's meat while Franco is dishing out Cam's food for him.

"Hey buddy do you need help with your meat?" Liz asks.

"No Momma. I'm a big boy now." Cam tells her.

"Ok, be careful with the knife. Let uncle Frank help you at least." Liz tells him. Cam nods as Franco stands up and gets behind Cam.

"Ok Buddy, remember what we taught you. Now cut slow." He tells Cam. Cam picks up his knife and fork. He carefully starts to cut his meat.

"This is the life. I can't believe I've missed so much." Jason states. Liz glares at him and Franco laughs.

"It's your own damn fault. You could have been here the last three years but no you had to be an A-S-S- he spells out so Cam doesn't know what he's saying."

"Yeah I know. Hey Liz I got the results from Patrick back. He said he wants you to call him about something." Jason tells her.

"Ok, I'll call him after dinner." Liz states as she sets Jake's plate in front of him. Jason nods as he picks up his knife and fork. He takes a bite of meat.

"This is really good Liz. When did you learn to cook?" He asks.

"I didn't. Franco cooked. He's an awesome cook that's why I keep him around." Liz jokes.

"I'm shocked this is delicious. Better then the food at the Metro Court." Jason tells them.

"Not anymore it's not. You need to go eat there. I've had Johnny working with them on some Irish food, Francis has been working on Italian dishes and Franco was in there for the meat and potatoes things. Oh and you so need to try their brownies. I helped with those." Liz tells him grinning.

"So they are the best brownies in the world now huu?" He asks grinning. She nods as she takes another bite of food.

"Mommy makes the best brownies ever." Says Cam with a mouth full of food.

"Cameron Steven, don't talk with your mouth full. You know better then that." Liz scolds him. Cam swallows his food.

"Sorry Mommy." He states.

"Don't do it again. I raised you with better manners then that." Liz tells him watching Jake eat his food. She grins.

"Ok boys after dinner you both get your baths and then a movie. Momma is going to the studio to work on a painting. Uncle Frank and Mr. Jason are going to be here with you." Liz tells them.

"But momma, I want you to tuck me in." Cam tells her.

"I'm not leaving until after tuck in time. Mr. Jason doesn't know the tuck in ritual." Liz tells him smiling. Cam nods.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Later that night Liz is at the studio on the phone with Patrick. She listens as Patrick fills her in on everything he needs to about Jason.

"So what you are saying is that he has more head trauma?" She asks.

"Yep, and if it doesn't get fixed soon, it's going to kill him. He has a very slow bleed going on. I am shocked he's not complaining of headaches." Patrick tells her.

"So why are you telling me this?" She asks.

"Because he says he doesn't want the surgery. He says that after everything he's done to you, he deserves to die. Now in his file it lists you as his medical P.O.A. You can convince him to get the surgery. He knows I was going to tell you what his results said. I didn't tell him that I was going to try and convince you to get him to have the surgery." Patrick tells her.

"But if he knows what's going on and says no, his mind is made up. It won't do me any good talking to him." She tells Patrick.

"Listen, you know all brain surgeries are risky, but he needs this or he will be dead this time next year. I'm hoping you can convince him to let me save his life." Patrick tells her.

"I'll do what I can do, but I can't guarantee it. He doesn't listen to me very often." Liz tells him.

"That's all I can ask, is that you do what you can. Call me when you get him to agree to it. I'll schedule the surgery then." Patrick tells her. Liz sighs and hangs up with Patrick. She picks up a paintbrush and starts to paint. She throws the brush down and picks up her cell. She calls Jason.

"Get to the studio NOW!" She demands. She hangs up and mutters under her breath about stupid men. She then calls Johnny and asks him to come too. It's time to clear the air.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: **

At Liz's house the exact same time as Liz at her studio.

"So the boys are in bed. What's up?" Franco asks.

"I need your help with Sam." He tells Franco.

"Should have left her as my pet in the glass box." Franco tells him. Jason glares.

"I know, I've been an ass and I deserve your smart remarks but seriously, I'm worried about what she might do to Liz and the boys; and after our breakup if she ends up dead, Alexis will point the finger at me. I don't want to take that chance right now to go with Sonny keeps reminding me of her being the mother to one of his kids." Jason tells him.

"Listen, my suggestion is to wait until she's in prison, then I'll get someone on the inside to deal with her. All it takes is someone to find out she's a child endangerer and she won't survive in there. Women's Prisons aren't like, men's prisons. I can make sure that she doesn't walk out of there alive. Plus once Dara investigates all her past cons and finds out she's killed two guys and three babies, she will be given the death penalty anyway." Franco tells him.

"What are you talking about? Bill was self-defense." Jason tells him.

"Bill was, but Jaxon Whitcomb wasn't. She murdered him and Dara was given the proof of that. She's also had two abortions and early labor of three babies that were started by diuretics. I haven't investigated the death of Sonny's daughter, I figured you two did and it was proven to be natural causes." Franco tells him.

"NO we just went with what the doctor said about the placenta abruption." Jason tells him.

"You might want to check into it. Didn't you even think it was funny that she spent most of the pregnancy using the baby as a weapon to get you and Sonny to do whatever she wanted? If you disagreed with her she was running away and going to have an abortion? She's played that game before and every time the man looked at her and said fine." You are the only ones that didn't call her bluff on that one." Franco tells him. Jason goes to answer just as his phone rings.

"Morgan." He pauses. "I'll be right there." He shuts it.

"I have to go. Liz wants me to come to the studio. She demanded it." Jason tells him.

Twenty minutes later he is arriving at Liz's studio. He knocks on the door Liz opens it. She invites him in.

"Ok what's this shit you don't want to get the surgery that will save your life? Are you that selfish to spend a year with Jake, and then have Jake mourn his father? Your ass is going in on Monday for the surgery." She demands.

"I don't want it Liz. I've gone through more then enough brain surgery." Jason tells her.

"Bullshit. I'll get Johnny and Francis to hog tie you until Patrick can knock your ass out if I have to. You are getting the surgery. You are not letting this take you away from your sons." She tells him.

"Liz, you don't understand." He tells her.

"What? The fact that there is a slight chance you won't make it? The chance you might forget what you know now? Those are slight chances and you are going to have Patrick doing the surgery. He's the absolute best. I want you to get this done for the boys, for me." She tells him.

"Liz, I can't go through that again." Jason tells her.

"Can't go through what?" She asks.

"Waking up, not remembering anything? I've done that before and I don't like it. I don't want to forget you, or Jake or Cam." He tells her. She pulls him down to the couch.

"Jason, if you don't have this surgery, you won't be here for me or Jake or Cam. I'm asking you for your family, have this surgery." She tells him. He nods his head.

"Fine, call Patrick and set it up." He tells her. She nods and grabs her cell just as there is a knock on the door. She stands up and walks over.

"Did you bring the folders Johnny?" She asks. He nods as he steps in. Liz finishes her call to Patrick.

"Sunday night you go in. The surgery is bright and early Monday morning. I'll be up at the hospital Monday as your medical P.O.A." Liz tells him. Jason nods.

"Ok Johnny, why I brought you here. Fill Jason in on what you've found out." She tells him. Johnny nods.

"Ok it looks like Jason, you have two sons. I'm not sure yet how but all tests are pointing to Cam being yours. Liz swears she doesn't remember sleeping with you before the night Cam was created but he's not Zander's or Ric's. I'm running checks of his DNA against yours, Sonny's, and Lucky's now. I'm just waiting for the results but so far it's all pointing to you as his father."

"How the hell is Cam my son?" Jason asks confused.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm still trying to figure that one out myself." Johnny tells him.

"From what I've been able to piece together is the night that Emily almost died you two got together somehow and someone hid it from you guys." Johnny tells him.

"Oh my god, it wasn't a dream." Jason says. Liz looks at him.

"What are you talking about?" She asks.

"You remember that night in the chapel at the hospital?" Liz nods. " Well I thought it was a dream the next day but after we left there I was going to give you a ride home. We ended up at the bridge talking and I thought it was a dream of us having sex on the motorcycle." Jason tells her.

"Are you telling me Cam was created on the Motorcycle that you let Courtney's fat ass and Sam's fat ass ride?" She asks.

"Nope, the motorcycle I'm talking about is in storage. I refused to let anyone else ride that bike. They were all on a cheaper version of a bike not my good Harley." Jason tells her.

"But why don't I remember that?" Liz asks.

"I don't know, maybe you need Patrick to run a head scan on you too?" Jason jokes. Johnny looks at Liz.

"Hon, I'm still doing some research. When I get some answers on that question I'll let you know. I do know that Courtney wasn't involved. Now that doesn't mean it wasn't Sonny and Carly or even Zander or Ric. Give me time." Johnny tells her.

"I am so pissed now. WE had sex on the bike and I can't remember it. It was one of my fucking fantasies and I can't remember it." She fumes.

"Hey, we can recreate it anytime you want." Jason tells her smiling.

"Hell no. You ain't getting anywhere near me with your dick after letting Sam get her diseases all over it." She tells him.

"Liz, you do know I'm clean. The tests all came back that way." He tells her.

"I don't care, it's going to take bleach and steel wool before I let that thing near me again and that is if you become the Jason I used to know." Liz tells him looking serious. Johnny flinches at the steel wool remark.

"Damn Lizzie, your pissed so you are going to take it out on Little Jason? That's not fair to him. It's not his fault that Big Jason thought with the little head and not the big one." Johnny tells her cracking a smile.

"Dude, shut up and leave." Jason tells him. Johnny breaks out laughing and nods to them.

"I'm outta here. Have fun kids and play safe. One Jason clone is enough." Johnny tells them smiling. Liz throws a pillow off the couch at Johnny's head. He walks to the door and lets himself out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Before Liz knows it Saturday has arrived and it's the Gallery's opening night. She runs to the Metro Court with a few last minute paintings she had managed to get done on Friday. Francis walks in with her carrying one. Liz walks to the door to The Road to Nowhere Gallery and unlocks the door. Her and Francis walk to her wall. They set the paintings down and Francis starts to hang them for Liz.

"Ok the Party Planners will be here in about 10 minutes to start setting up. Francis you know what I want right?" She asks. He nods.

"Ok, I'm going to run and see how the restaurant is doing for reservations tonight then run to my office to check on how the hotel business is today. After that I'll be back to help for a few hours before I have to go and get ready and meet Jason." She tells him.

"No problem Liz. I have everything under control. Here is the binder of how you want things set up." He tells her. She nods.

"Thanks Franny. I don't know what I would do without you." She tells him.

"You would be running around like a chicken with your head cut off today that's for sure." He tells her smiling. She laughs.

"Yep, then tomorrow I take Jason to GH to get him checked in for surgery on Monday morning. Then next weekend is the big wedding weekend. Jason and I get married on Saturday." Liz tells him.

"Yep, and Johnny should have DNA results in the following week on Cam. After that we can get all the birth certificates and such changed over to what they should read. After that maybe things will calm down." Francis tells her.

"Dara said she's arresting Sam tonight, chances are it's going to be here oh and make sure the ropes are set up, I don't want any more paintings getting destroyed." Liz tells him.

"Got it, along with the security system all in place for the artwork. I can't believe that one of yours is already sold." Francis states.

"Yep, Jax bought it for his office and he has commissioned me to do a painting of him and Josslyn for the house. Looks like my dream is finally coming true." She tells him.

"Yep. Ok you need to get moving Lizbits." He tells her.

"I know. I'll talk to you later." She tells him hugging Francis.

"Oh, if you need it, here are the keys for all the doors here." She tells him. He takes them and pockets them.

Two hours later Liz is walking back into the Gallery smiling.

"Looking good in here everyone." She tells them grinning.

"So, how are things going elsewhere?" Francis asks.

"The hotel is booked full, there are 3 art critics here, the restaurant is booked solid from 4pm till 8pm. The boutique is hopping with people getting their dresses. Looking like a good day. Oh and everyone is set for Security Guards. Jason is sending in Max, Milo, and Cody to work the room, you are on the door, it's invitation and guest list only tonight so they either have to be on the list or show you an invitation. Franco is setting up outside security and Johnny is overseeing everything." She tells Francis.

"Ok, where's the list at?" He asks. She hands him the clipboard. Here's a pen just mark them off when they get here. Here's the sign that is going out in the lobby tonight. Oh and at the very bottom of this list are the 3 art critics' names. I don't think they have an invitation. We'll have earpieces so we can communicate through the night, when Sam gets here and the cops get here let me know. I want to see her face as she's being arrested. It's happening in the lobby so that it doesn't disrupt the gallery showing. I keep hoping she will go quietly but you and I both know that's not going to happen." She tells him.

"Nope, ok I'll make sure someone knows to let you know." Francis states.

"Ok, I'm going to go get my hair done now and changed. I'll bring your suit with me so you can change here after I get back. Jason will be coming with me even though he hates this stuff it's part of his punishment for being such a dipshit." She tells Francis.

"Thanks Lizzie. Yeah just grab the black garment bag, my suit and everything is in there." Liz nods and waves. She heads out.

4PM and Liz is back. Jason is wondering around looking at everything and Francis is off getting changed.

"We have reservations at 4:30 for all of us in the dinning room. The Gallery will be locked and alarms set. We'll get back here by 5:30. I've already placed our orders and what time we'll be there. The showing starts at 6 and runs till 10. Now you don't have to stay the entire time but at around 8 is when I figure the fireworks will start in the hotel lobby." Liz tells Jason.

"I'm here until you are done. Did I tell you how gorgeous you look?" He asks taking in her strapless blue gown and diamond-encrusted necklace.

"Nope but thanks." She tells him. "You don't look bad yourself Mr. Morgan." She states fixing his tie.

"Well let's get everyone rounded up and head to the restaurant. I'm sure everyone is starved by now." Jason states.

"Yep, I can't be back here no later then 5:30 the servers will be here then to get ready to serve appetizers and Champaign." Liz tells him.

"No problem." Jason states wrapping his arm around Liz. They get Johnny and Franco and head out. Liz stops, sets the alarm for the gallery and locks the doors. They meet Francis in the hotel Lobby and continue up to the restaurant.

5:30 Liz is heading back to the Gallery when Carly stops her.

"So you think you can pull this off?" She asks.

"Well if you let me continue yes. The gallery showing starts in half an hour and I need to brief my serving staff and such. So I have to go." Liz states kicking off her shoes and grabbing them. She stars on a dead run to the gallery. She unlocks the door, turns off the alarm and flips the lights back on. She looks around and grins. Just then she hears.

"Miss Webber, we are here." She turns and sees some of the extra servers from the restaurant that volunteered their time for tonight.

"Ok, you all know what I expect. You are some of the best out of the restaurant and are expected to act as that. There are 3 art critics that will be floating around tonight along with a few reporters and some high-class people. Tonight will make or break The Road to Nowhere. We need to be on top of the game tonight everyone. Now remember there are some finger sandwiches and such that are being brought down from upstairs along with bottles of Champaign. Now follow me." She states as Franco walks in.

"Franco, watch things I'm taking these fine people to the back to show them what's set up there." Franco nods. Liz takes them back.

"Here's the fridge for the food, set up your trays and put the extras in here. The Champaign flutes are here. As you pick up a dirty ones put them in these bins here to be taken up and washed later. The clean ones are here." She shows them. Open up the bottle and get your tray set up and…" She pauses, "well you know what you are doing. We went over this earlier this week. Ok, I'm going to have an earpiece along with all the security, Jax and Jason. If you need one of us and can't find us get a hold of one of the others and tell them. They will get a hold of whom you need. Also Christina is coming in tonight and will have an earpiece. Ok it's 10 to 6. Time for the show to begin." Liz walks out and lets them start getting organized. Liz walks up to Francis as he hands her, her earpiece.

"Ok Franny, take your place. Everyone lets have a good night. Now lets get this party started." She tells them. Everyone goes to their posts and Liz walks over to the door with Franny and Jax.

"Ready Partner?" She asks Jax. He nods. They open up the doors and Francis starts checking everyone in. Soon everyone is there and Liz stands on a small platform.

"I want to thank everyone for coming tonight to our gallery opening. This is a long time dream of mine and thanks to Jax I have the perfect place to set it up. All the artists except one are local talent. Most of them are either just out of or are finishing up their education at PCU. The exception of local talent is a good friend of mine originally from New York. First let me introduce all the artists you are going to see tonight; we have Melissa Aherns." Melissa walks up. "Next is Jeffery Schlaud, James McConnel, and Alyssa Grahm. Our artist from New York is also working security tonight so he's not as available as the rest is Franco and the other set of artwork is by me. I hope you all enjoy the show." Liz states as she steps down to claps. Jason wraps an arm around her.

"Come show me some paintings he whispers in her ear." She nods and starts to show him around.

"Miss Webber, who did this painting here?" She hears. She looks to see Randall Gabraphinie an art critic from New York. That one I actually just finished last night myself. I had a whole wall of paintings up earlier this week but my partners soon to be ex wife got mad and trashed them all." She tells him.

"That's so sad is she around here tonight?" He asks.

"Yeah that blond over there acting like she's the star of the show." Liz tells him pointing to Carly over by another set of artwork surrounded by a crowd.

"Well I must say, you do have some talent if you just finished this one last night. What's it called?" He asks.

"This one is called disgust. I couldn't help but do it after seeing what Carly did to every piece of artwork I had from my earlier years." She tells him.

"She destroyed them all?" He asks.

"All but this one down here. I hadn't hung it yet. It's on loan right now." She tells him taking him down to show him The Wind. Jason smiles.

"This is fabulous. All you can see are blurs of color like you are speeding by things on the back of a motorcycle." He states.

"Yep, the back of a Harley. I painted this one for my fiancé here back when we were just friends. My high school boyfriend had been killed or so we thought at the time and Jason here, was trying to help me with my grief so we would cruise around on his bike not really having anywhere to go. I painted this for him so he could see the wind." She tells him.

"Well that's awesome. We must talk more sometime about your work." He tells her.

"We will. How long are you in town for?" She asks.

"I'm here until Monday. How about we get together for lunch tomorrow and discuss your paintings some more?" He asks.

"I think I still have some photos of some of the pieces she destroyed I can bring that. How about noon here at the restaurant up on the 4th floor?" She asks.

"Sounds good." He tells her.

"I'll make the reservations." She states smiling.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Miss Webber now on to some of this other talent you seem to have found. You have a great eye for the arts. I especially like that Franco's work." He states.

"Yeah, Franco is one of a kind. This is his more tamed down stuff." She tells him.

"Ahh, yes, I've heard about Mr. Franco and his more eclectic styles." He states.

"Yeah he tends to come across as a little psychotic sometimes but he is a really nice guy." She states just then she hears through her earpiece that Sam has arrived.

"If you'll excuse me, I must go help with an unwanted visitor." She tells the critic.

"Ahh, no problem. Till Tomorrow." He shakes her hand. Jason looks at her. She mouths "Sam" to him. He nods and follows with her.

Metro Court Lobby a few minutes later Sam is still trying to get passed Johnny who came out to help with her.

"Jason wouldn't want you to keep me out of here, neither would Jax." She demands.

"Jason and Jax have no say over this guest list, I do. I don't want you here." Liz states as she walks out the door. Jason is behind her.

"Jayson, I knew you would come to help me get in." She calls to him. He wraps his arm around Liz's waist.

"If my fiancé doesn't want you here, then you aren't allowed. This is her day not yours. Now if I were you I would get ready to call Alexis, the building is surrounded by cops and one is on the way in with an arrest warrant for you." Jason tells her grinning.

"They have nothing to hold me on." She states.

"I beg to differ Sam. They have you for attempted murder, child endangerment, aiding and abiding, murder in the 1st degree, withholding information on a police case, and probably some other charges I haven't heard about. You are done. If you are lucky you will get life in Prison. If you are unlucky you are dead." Liz tells her grinning.

"Check and mate. You loose, I win. I have everything you want and you are right where you belong, handcuffed and in prison." Liz states grinning just as Garcia comes up behind her.

"Miss McCall you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, one will be appointed at no cost to you." He tells her.

"You won't get away with this you bitch. I'll have you destroyed before I'm done. If you think Alexis will let you get away with planting all this evidence against me you have another thing coming." She spits in Liz's face.

Liz walks up and looks at her. "Listen you bitch, as long as you were just after me I wasn't going to do anything but the minute you watched Maureen kidnap Jake… All bets were off. Don't fuck with momma bear, you will get destroyed." Liz tells her with venom.

"Jake and Cam didn't do a damn thing to you and yet you insisted on going after two innocent little boys. That just makes me sick and don't think that you will get a nice cozy life in prison. You will be someone's bitch the first night you are in there. You fucked with my kids bitch. You will be lucky to get to the gas chamber." Liz tells her with a ton of hate in her voice. "Now get her out of here Detective before I loose my cool." Liz tells her.

"YOU BITCH I WILL RUIN YOU!" She screams.

"Try it, I still have a few more tricks up my sleeve that I haven't shown yet." She turns to Jason. "I can't wait to get up on that stand and play the little hurt momma and how I tried to show her kindness and all she did was backstab me. Maybe I can even squeak out a few tears too." She tells Jason smiling.

"You are evil." He tells her grinning.

"Yep, now aren't you glad I'm saving your ass instead of throwing you in a jail cell right next to Sonny?" She tells him. Carly hears that one.

"You are still going to put Sonny in Jail?" She asks.

"In Jail, locked in Ferncliff cause face it Rose Lawn is too nice of a place. Doesn't matter as long as that womanizing asshole is far away from me." Liz tells her. "Oh have you gotten the call yet?" Liz asks Carly.

"Which call?" Carly asks. Liz grins.

"I guess not. You'll find out." Liz tells her with an evil grin on her face. Carly looks at her.

"What the hell did you do?" Carly demands.

"You trashed almost every painting I did as a teenager, I take away your toys. Oh and don't worry Morgan will be loved anyway, I'm going to take him in as a foster mom so he'll still get to see Jax and Josslyn. With Michael I'm leaving it up to him if he stays with me or a juvenile detention center and trust me it won't be a piece of cake staying with me. But it will be his choice." Liz tells her.

"You bitch."

"Yep, see I was all set just to get you as a silent partner here but then you had to trash over 30 thousand dollars worth of paintings. Time to pay the piper bitch and since I know that Jax was going for custody of Josslyn and the fact that I don't think you've spent more then an hour with the boys since they were born, I decided to make sure that Morgan grows up with love and understanding, something that he doesn't get from you. See he's not the precious little girl that you can spoil and turn into a brat just like you and he's not Michael, the one to hold over Jason's head reminding him of a long ago promise he made. In other words Morgan is the one that you have zero use for." Liz tells her grinning.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can get supervised visitation of Michael and Morgan and Bobbie will be welcome to see them any time she wants." Liz tells Carly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to my guests and play the dutiful hostess." Liz tells her. She turns to Jason.

"Why don't you head up to the bar, get a beer; relax for awhile and then come back down. I know that this isn't your thing." She tells him.

"Nope, it's yours so I'm here to support you." He tells her. He wraps his arm around her waist and they head back into the Gallery.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next day Liz is at the Metro Court waiting for Randall to arrive. She grins when she sees him walk in.

"Mr. Gabriphini, nice to see you again. How has your stay been at the Metro Court?" She asks.

"It's been great Miss Webber and please call me Randall." He tells her.

"Then you must call me Liz." She tells him as they sit down.

"I hope you don't mind I went ahead and ordered a sample menu for you. You can have a chance to taste a little bit of everything that we offer here at the Metro Court." Liz tells him as the waitress brings out a plate.

"No problem Liz, if it's as good as everything else has been, it will be an honor. I must say I stayed here a few years back when I was passing through town and it has had a major upgrade since then." He tells her.

"Thanks, when I invested in the Metro Court, Jax, my Partner, gave me full range to change things. I hoped I'd changed them for the better." She tells him.

"You did, it's been wonderful and I must say that art exhibit last night was amazing. For a small gallery like Road To Nowhere it was amazing the talent that was in there. I bought a couple pieces for my personal collection last night. I bought Disgust. I just couldn't leave without having that one." He tells her.

"Well thank you. I thought it was actually kind of crappy myself but I needed one more for the wall so I brought it." She explains.

"No, it was wonderful. Did you bring photos of the ones that were destroyed?" He asks. Liz nods and pulls up a binder.

"Yes, they are all in here." She states handing it to him. He starts to flip through and she looks at him nervous. Finally he's done.

"Wonderful, do you think you could redo some of these?" He asks.

"I'm going to try but I knew I wouldn't be able to get them done for this show." She explains.

"Well if you do, you must call me so I can come see them. There are some great ones in here. If you don't mind my asking, why are you just now doing all of this?" He asks.

"I've always wanted to be an artist but then I got pregnant with my older son Cameron, and being a single mom I had to support him, so I went to school and became a nurse." She explains.

"Ahh business expert, Art Connoisseur, and nurse all wrapped into one. Amazing." He states.

"Thanks. I was also a waitress through high school and college, that's how I paid my tuition for Art School. When I went back for nursing my parents kicked in for that one." She tells him.

"They didn't support your art?" He asks.

"No, they told me to give it up and become a nurse or a doctor like everyone else in my family. My Grandpa Hardy was a doctor and was chief of Staff at General Hospital here for years, my Grandmother was head nurse, both my parents are doctors, my older brother and older sister both are doctors; and here I was wanting to be an artist. It didn't fit in to their mold very well. My Grams tried to help support me but once Cam was born I had to grow up. Nursing seemed to fit and I actually like it now that I've gotten into it. Being a Surgical Nurse has been an amazing thing but I've really missed my art." She tells him.

"How did you get to where you could open an art Gallery like this, it's not a cheap undertaking." He asks.

"Well, that's a long drawn out story, my fiancé and I had some problems, my youngest son Jake is his, but he was with someone else at the time so he gave me 5 million dollars to take care of Jake and Cam with, and I invested it. I only used part of what was earned to invest in the Metro Court. That's how I'm able to not worry about working right now while Jax and I get things situated with the Metro Court. My plan is to go back to nursing for awhile. I love it, the boys are getting older and getting ready to go to school, I'll work days while they are at school and that way I can be home with them." She tells him.

"Wow, I would really love to do an interview with you for my paper. Oh before I forget, I wanted to make sure you got this." He tells her handing her a copy of his review for the paper. Liz takes it and reads it over.

"Wow, thanks, I've been afraid to pick up any of them and read the reviews." She states.

"Well if they aren't all rave then they shouldn't be art critics. It was amazing last night." He tells her.

"Well thank you." She states. She looks at her watch.

"Crap, I have to be going, continue your meal it's on the house today." She tells him.

"Thanks Liz." He states. She stands and shakes his hand. She grabs her portfolio and heads out of the restaurant.

Twenty minutes later she's walking into the house.

"Ok boys, give Jason a hug, he'll be back in a few days momma has to take him up so he can have surgery tomorrow morning." She tells them. They had sat the boys down this morning and explained to them that Jason was going in and Uncle Patrick was going to fix up something that was wrong inside his head. Cam comes over.

"Bye Jason, I hope Uncle Patty makes you all better." He states hugging Jason. Jason hugs Cam back with tears in his eyes.

"Thanks buddy. Bye Jake." He states. He picks up his duffle bag and they head out.

Fifteen minutes later Jason is checked in and is getting settled into his room. Liz unzips his bag.

"Ok, here's your toiletries here." She tells him putting the bag in a drawer by the bed. "Here's a couple pictures of the boys for you to look at, here's a couple travel books to read, I know how bored you get laid up." She continues. She pulls out a change of clothes. She hangs up the jeans and T-Shirt. She then pulls out a pair of sweatpants.

"Here, to make you a little more comfortable throw these on." She states as she pulls out a couple more pairs and puts them in a drawer. He nods and slides the pants on under the gown. He gets into bed. Epiphany comes in to check on him.

"All checked in I see Mr. Morgan. Now you have until 7 tonight to eat and drink after that you are done until after surgery tomorrow. Is there anything you want?" She asks. Liz laughs.

"I'll bring you a #3 and a coffee in a few hours." She tells him.

"Thanks Liz." He states. Epiphany hands him some paperwork.

"Here's the liability release paperwork for you to sign." Jason nods knowing what they are he quickly scrawls his name on them and hands them back.

"Ok, I'm on duty and will be your nurse until 3 am. Then the morning nurses come in, Liz I put Nadine on Jason." She tells her.

"Oh good, you get Nurse Nadine with her Ducky toys. They boys will love that if they come see you tomorrow. I'll see how you are doing when you come out of surgery before I make that decision." She states. Jason nods.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next day Liz is at the hospital waiting on word from Jason's surgery when Carly comes busting in.

"Why the hell did you call CPS on me? My kids are perfectly fine and well taken care of." She demands.

"Carly, SHUT UP! You threatened me with it once a week for the last 3 years. I just did what you never did, why, because you knew you weren't going to get my kids taken away from me. I am a good mother. They know me, they love me, and I spend time with them unlike you and your kids. I got the call today that Morgan is being picked up after school and being brought to my house. Jax already has Josslyn and Michael is being brought over with Morgan so we can discuss what he wants to do." Liz states grinning.

"Morgan, hopefully will come out of his shell with me and become a kid again. Why you even had him I'll never know. You didn't want him to begin with because he isn't Jason's child. The only hope for that kid was if he had been born a girl and unfortunately he wasn't so he is the forgotten one in your eyes. Jax is coming over to the house to help Morgan get situated and show that he isn't just walking out of the boys lives. They need a strong male role model because we know that Sonny isn't one." Liz tells her.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm waiting on info from Patrick on how Jason's surgery went." Liz tells her.

"Jason's surgery? What the hell is wrong with him?" Carly demands.

"He has had a slow brain bleed ever since a church fell on his head in Mexico when he was off chasing Michael and Kristina, again two of Sonny's kids who just go where ever the hell they want when they want and then Jason has to chase after them. None of Jason's 'friends' thought to get him to get checked out after getting a church on the head. Thanks to all you selfish, spoiled, irresponsible people he would have been dead in a year if I hadn't have grown a damn backbone and demanded he get a complete check up including brain scans. So once again, you can thank Lizzie for saving your BFF Jason because you were too selfish to do it yourself. Now get out of my face." Liz tells her. Carly sits down.

"I am not leaving if Jason is in surgery. I am his P.O.A. They might need me to make some decisions." She demands. Liz laughs.

"You haven't been his P.O.A in years. Through his marriages to Brenda and Courtney and his relationship with Sam, I'm the one he's trusted to make his medical decisions. I'm his P.O.A and according to Patrick I've held it since you slept with Sonny the very first time. I guess that shows he trusts me to do what's best for him over you, sonny, Sam, hell anyone else in this town. So now you can leave or I can call security and have you removed." Liz tells her.

"I'm not leaving." She demands.

"Fine." Liz stands up and walks to the nurses hub. She dials security. Soon two security guards are there.

"What's up Nurse Webber?" One asks.

"I've asked this person to leave multiple times, she has no reason to be here. I want her removed." Liz tells them.

"No problem, Nurse Webber." The one says. Soon Liz is watching Carly get hauled to the elevator kicking and screaming. Bobbie comes out.

"Was that Carly?" She asks.

"Yep, I asked her twice to leave and she didn't so I called security to have her removed. She came bitching to me that after all her threatening to me I'm the one that actually called CPS and her kids are being taken away. Don't worry Bobbie, Morgan is coming to stay with me, you are welcome to see him anytime you want. Josslyn is already with Jax and Michael has two options, it will be his choice. I'll let you know what he decides." Liz tells her.

"I wish you wouldn't egg her on." Bobbie states.

"Hey, I've never been the one that started any of this. She kept going around town calling me a tramp, I bought into the Metro Court, she ruined almost every painting I did as a teenager, I take her kids. Of course that was after years of being called names, having her threaten to prove me an unfit mom, put Cam in foster care and her raise Jake. Now I'm done. She pushes, I push back 20 times harder. I'm done getting walked all over in this town because I don't conform to what everyone else wants me to be. Right now my Grams isn't talking to me because I refuse to forgive Lucky for trashing me all over town after I've forgiven him for his constant cheating on me, his drug abuse, his almost shooting me while I was pregnant with Jake, and other stuff. But because finally after he comes to my place of work and calls me a whore in front of patients and co-workers and I refuse to forgive him I'm no longer her granddaughter? Forget that. My parents haven't talked to me since they left me with a neighbor at 15. Lulu is another one that walks around like her shit don't stink calling me every name in the book, while I supported her decision to abort Dillon's baby after breaking up his and Georgie's marriage. I wash my hands of all the hypocrites in this town. You piss me off you are going to deal with me as Sam is finding out." Liz tells Bobbie.

"What did you do to Sam?" She asks.

"I'm sending Sam up the river. I gave Dara all the info she needs on Sam to send the woman to death row. She endangered my children." Liz tells her.

"Listen Liz, I understand your anger at people but you aren't innocent in all of this." She states.

"I know, but I've also acknowledged my part in all this. I told Dara I perjured myself at Jason's trial. She threw it out because it shouldn't have been admissible anyway, it didn't have anything to do with Lorenzo's supposed death. Everyone knows that Jake is Jason's and Cam is Zander's. Everyone knows that while engaged to Lucky this last time I slept with Nic. Everyone knows what I've done while little bitches like Carly, Lulu, and Sam walk around like they have never done a thing wrong in their lives. Sam has murdered people Bobbie, for money. She aborted 3 kids, and took diuretics while pregnant with Sonny's baby. That's why that baby is dead. Dara has the proof for all of it. A lawyer right out of law school would be able to get her sent to death row." Liz tells her.

"If Carly don't stop she's going to be back in that trailer park in Florida she came from. She acts like she is better then me because she has money. She only got that money by marrying and divorcing rich men." Liz states. "She isn't better then me. She doesn't have to work for a damn thing and yet she looks down on my being a working mother. I'm done being nice to everyone. Nice Elizabeth is gone. Take no shit Liz is in town and P.C. better watch out." Liz tells her as Patrick comes out. She looks at him.

"How did it go?" She asks.

"Well I drained the blood and fixed the bleed in his brain. He should be fine but we'll know more when he wakes up. He's being moved to his room soon if you want to wait for him there." Liz nods.

"Thanks Patrick." She tells him.

"No problem Liz, I just missed having my best surgical nurse in there with me." He tells her smiling. She hugs him and heads to Jason's room to wait for him.

A few hours later Liz is in Jason's room waiting on him to wake up from the surgery. He starts to and she pushes the call button on the wall.

"Yes, Nurse Webber." She hears. She laughs at Epiphany.

"Tell Patrick Jason is waking up." She states. Then she sits back down and grabs his hand.

"Come on Jason, finish waking up dude. Patrick will be here in a few minutes." All of a sudden his blue eyes open.

"Liz?" He asks.

"Yep, do you know who you are?" She asks.

"I'm Jason Morgan. Liz let me ask you something." He states. She nods.

"Why are you here?" He asks. She looks at him.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I mean after everything I've done, why are you here? I remember everything." He tells her.

"Now everything, just your memories as Jason Morgan?" She asks. He shakes his head.

"No, I remember being Jason Quartermain too. I'm telling you right now I'm not going back to that dweeb." He tells her. "Yet, I don't want to be the borg Morgan either. I want to be somewhere in between those two people." He tells her.

"Then do it." She tells him just as Patrick walks in.

"So Mr. Morgan it seems you have woken up, lets see what you remember." Liz stops him.

"Patrick he says all his memories are back, including those of Jason Quartermain." She tells Patrick.

"Hmm not sure why that is, but hey good for you." He tells Jason smiling. Just as Monica walks in.

"Mom." He states looking at her. She stops. Liz smiles.

"He remembers EVERYTHING Monica, even his Quartermain memories." She tells Monica. Monica smiles.

"My son is back?" She asks.

"Well yeah, but I don't want to fully be him, I don't want to fully be Jason Morgan either. I want to be Jason Quartermain Morgan." He tells her. She smiles. Liz smiles.

"Let me go home and get the boys to see Daddy." She states. He nods and Liz leaves.

Half an hour later she's back, Patrick has run some tests and they are all in Jason's room.

"Ok, it looks like that knock on the head he took in Mexico jarred his memories back, and then the small bleed that was bleeding into his brain obstructed them from actually surfacing. Once I removed the fluid and the fixed the bleed, it allowed his memories to surface." Patrick states. Liz grins as Cam walks over to the bed.

"Jason, gots a boo boo?" He asks. Liz nods.

"Yep, you see where that white gauze patch is?" She asks. He nods.

"His boo boo is under that so you have to be careful with Jason until that's healed." She tells him. Cam nods as Jake starts playing with his father's fingers. Liz grins.

"So, Mr. Quartermian-Morgan are you ready for your new life?" She asks. He nods.

"I'm not sure what I want to do with it though." He states. "I'm too old to finish becoming a doctor, and I can't see myself going and shooting people for Sonny." He states. Liz grins.

"How about a Bike shop?" She asks. He grins.

"Perfect. That's what I want to do." He tells her. She nods.

"Ok, in a few months we'll start getting a new bike shop set up for you. Right now I have to take the boys home and get ready for Morgan to arrive with Michael and Jax." She states.

"I'm putting Francis on your door for now, Carly is fit to be tied and I refuse to let her in to see you. I want Francis to hold off the screaming banshee and Mr. The world revolves around me, Corinthos until you are feeling better." Liz states. Jason nods.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you everyone for all the great reviews. I'm glad you all are liking this story. I have at least one more completed story to post yet but I'll start that one after I finish posting this one. As you can tell it's already written that's why so many chapters are being posted at a time. Anyway, thanks for reading the story, there are still some chapters to go. Hope you enjoy them._

_Betty_

Chapter 16

Before Liz knows it, Friday had arrived. Jason had come home on Wednesday, construction was going on at the Towers and the wedding was supposed to be the next day.

"Jason, are you sure you don't want to postpone this? It's just us at the church." Liz asks.

"Liz, this time we are getting married. I am not backing out and the sooner the better. Sam's trial starts on Monday and if it's not this weekend, it's going to be a while before we can get married. I'm fine." He tells her.

"But you just had brain surgery on Monday. I don't want to rush into this if you aren't ready." Liz tells him.

"Elizabeth listen to me, I'm fine. Patrick said no problems having the wedding now. Relax would you? Lets get married and then deal with Sam's trial." Jason tells her. She nods.

"Ok, I can't believe you talked me out of a J.P. wedding." She tells him.

"Hey, we are doing this right. I have never been married in a church before and this is what we are doing. Francis and Johnny are going to be our witnesses. All we need is our boys and us. Once the remodel and security upgrades are done; we can lock ourselves in and work on us. Maybe next summer take that trip to Italy we've been wanting to take." Jason tells her wrapping his arms around Liz. She sighs.

"Sounds good, just don't think it's possible. What are we going to do with Morgan? Michael will be 18 but we will still have Morgan." Liz tells him.

"Take him with us. Liz, in just the short time he's been here, he's a totally different kid now. Michael is still having a hard time but we are working with him." Jason tells her.

"You are an amazing woman and wonderful mother. All 4 boys are lucky to have you in their lives and now all we need is a little girl that looks like you and for us to be married." He tells her smiling.

"Have you scrubbed with a brillo pad and bleach yet?" She asks joking.

"No, but I'm clean." He tells her leaning down and whispering in her ear.

"I'm wearing you down." She laughs.

Saturday arrives and Liz wakes up without Jason next to her. She remembers that Johnny and Francis hauled him to the safe house for the night because of tradition according to Francis. She laughs remembering. Just then there's a knock on the door. She tells whomever it is to come in.

"Liz, is today the day you marry Uncle Jason?" Morgan asks.

"Yes it is Morgan. Why?" She asks.

"Why doesn't mom like you? You seem like a nice person." Morgan asks.

"Morgan, she doesn't like me because I've always been someone important to Uncle Jason and that takes time away from him helping her with all her problems." Liz tries to explain without sounding to bitchy.

"I guess I just don't understand mom. I mean Dad is an ass I know that, but Jax is a good man. Why isn't he good enough for mom?" Morgan asks.

"I think Morgan because deep down your mom thinks Uncle Jason still wants her as his wife. I think she feels guilty about how things went down with your dad, her and your Uncle Jason years ago." Liz explains.

"What's to feel guilty about?" Morgan asks.

"Morgan it's a long story that maybe you need to ask Uncle Jason about. I don't know the whole thing myself and I was around for it." Liz tells him not knowing how to answer that question. She grabs her robe that's lying at the foot of the bed and starts to slip it on getting out of bed.

"Now how about I get up Jake and Cam and we go to Kelly's for breakfast before we start getting ready for the wedding?" She asks.

"I'll get Michael while you get the two boys." Morgan states.

"Ok, I need about half an hour or forty five minutes to get them and myself ready. Tell Michael be ready to go then." She tells him reaching out to hug the kid.

"Thanks Aunt Liz." Liz looks a little surprised at that.

"What? You are marrying Uncle Jason, that makes you Aunt Liz now, and face it, you are nicer to me then Aunt Courtney was." Liz cringes at her name. Morgan laughs.

"Aunt Courtney despised you didn't she?" He asks.

"Yeah, Aunt Courtney and I didn't get along." She states.

"Because of your friendship with Uncle Jason right?" He asks.

"I think for her it had to do with my friendship with Jason, but for me it was for the simple fact I tried to befriend her and she stabbed me in the back." Liz tells him.

"How did she do that?" Morgan asks.

"When Aunt Courtney came into town we were both working at Kelly's and I tried to be nice to her. Jason and I had been together and when your dad faked his death I felt like a total idiot and I screwed up. I walked out on your Uncle Jason. Well Aunt Courtney spent her time telling me I should talk to Jason and try and make up with him all the while she was sneaking around with Uncle Jason behind my back. When I finally caught them, they both had the nerve to ask me to keep it a secret because Jason was marrying Brenda to help your mom and dad out so no one could know about your Uncle Jason and Aunt Courtney being together." Liz explains.

"How could they ask you to hide their relationship? That was so wrong." He tells her.

"I know it was but out of respect for your Uncle I did. Just like I forgave your Aunt Courtney when she hit me with her car and I ended up blind for awhile." Liz explains.

"Let me guess, Dad wanted it covered up because it was his sister." Morgan suggests. Liz nods.

"Now, go get your brother and get ready if we are going to make it to Kelly's. Liz states grinning. Morgan takes off out of the room. Liz gets dressed quickly knowing she'll grab a shower when they get home after Franco comes and picks up the boys. She then heads to Cameron's room to wake him up and get him moving. Once she has him moving she goes to Jake's and sees Michael there already there getting him up and helping him get dressed.

"Thanks Michael, that's awful kind of you." She states walking into the room. Michael blushes.

"It's nothing Miss Webber." He states.

"Please, call me Liz or Elizabeth. Miss Webber makes me feel so old." She tells him laughing.

"Ok, Liz. He's ready to go if you want to go check on Cam, I'll help Jake down the stairs." He tells Liz.

"Thanks Michael, how would you like to drive us to Kelly's today? You have your permit don't you?" She asks. He nods.

"Ok, I'll let you drive us today." She states. He grins.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yep, you have to learn sometime how to drive and my mini van is indestructible." She tells him laughing.

"Yeah well I'll drive it but I don't like it." He tells her.

"I didn't at your age either." She tells him smiling. Soon they are all getting into the van. Liz hands Michael the keys as she makes sure Jake and Cam are buckled in the middle seat. Morgan is in the back seat and buckled in. She gets into the passenger seat and buckles her seat belt as Michael climbs in and adjusts the seat for his longer legs. Soon Michael is backing the van out of the drive. Liz tries to keep the two younger kids entertained so they don't distract Michael as he's driving. Soon they are pulling up to Kelly's.

"Very good Michael. I think I'll let you chauffer me around from now on." She tells him giving him a pat on the back.

"Thanks Liz. Uncle Jason taught me to drive actually. Mom and dad were always too busy and I don't think dad even remembers how to drive. He's always being driven around and mom, well her track record speaks for itself." He tells her. Liz laughs. They get all three boys out of the back of the van and head into Kelly's.

Ten minutes later they are enjoying breakfast when the door opens. They all glance up out of habit and in walks Carly.

"There's my boys. Come give momma a hug." She tells them. Morgan shrinks into Liz's side as Michael rolls his eyes.

"Carly, you are welcome to join us if you want. We are finishing up breakfast then have to get back to the house." Liz tells her.

"What are you boys up to today? Want to come hang out with Mom today?" She asks. Michael looks at her.

"Who are you? You sure aren't my mom. Oh I get it. We got taken away so now you are trying to be a real mom. Too bad we don't need a real mom like you because as soon as we get put back into your custody it will be back to Nannies raising Morgan and Josslyn and you using me to try and control Uncle Jason. I'm onto your game mom and it's not going to work. Liz actually respects us and treats us like people. I'm staying with her." He tells her. Carly looks at Morgan.

"What about you? Don't you want to come spend time with Mom?" She asks. Morgan looks at Liz. She nods her head.

"No Mom I don't. I'm fine right here with Liz, Cam, Jake, and Michael. Today is Uncle Jason and Aunt Liz's wedding day and I want to see them get married." Morgan states.

"Aunt Liz said that I was more then welcome to see them get married and Michael can come too if he wants. Right Aunt Liz?" He asks looking at Liz.

"That's right. If Michael wants to he can come watch us get married today." Liz tells them looking at Michael.

"I would love to. You are the only person that I've ever seen treat Uncle Jason with respect. Mom and dad are all about what Uncle Jason can do for them. They have never thought about what's best for Uncle Jason." Michael states. Liz grabs a baby wipe out of the diaper bag she now calls a toy bag for the kids and wipes down Jake's sticky fingers after his pancakes.

"Are we ready? Michael you ready to drive us home? I'll even let you drive me to the church today." She tells him. Michael nods as Liz hands him the keys she had been holding.

"Ok. Mike, the money's on the table. Morgan, Michael say bye to Grandpa Mike." They run over and say goodbye to Mike and soon they are all walking out.

"That bitch isn't going to get away with taking my kids and Jason from me." Carly fumes.

"Looks like she already is. Morgan is a whole different kid now. He seems to have come out of his shell and is actually being a kid and Michael seems to be growing up finally. I say good for them. Liz is just what those kids and Jason need." Mike says picking up a bus tub to clean the table Liz and the boys just left. Carly glares at Mike.

Twenty minutes later they are all back at Liz's house. They all get out and walk in.

"Ok, I'm calling Franco to come pick up Cam and Jake. Michael, Morgan you can either go with them or stay here. Your choice. After they leave I'm going to go shower and get ready." She tells them.

"I think I'm going to stay." Michael says.

"Me too." Morgan adds. Liz nods.

"Ok you guys can ride with me, how about Michael drive us to the church?" She asks. They nod. Soon the two younger boys are gone and Liz is heading upstairs to shower and get ready. Morgan looks at Michael.

"Why doesn't mom like her? She's very nice." He asks.

"It all comes down to Uncle Jason. Liz has him and mom wants him. Liz is the only female in town that won't let mom get away with anything. Part of it is jealousy because of how much Uncle Jason has relied on Liz for certain things. You weren't around when Liz lived across the hall from us when we were all living at the Towers. Dad faked his death. Uncle Jason begged Dad to let him tell Liz the truth because mom knew and Dad said no. Liz spent her time coming over and making sure mom and I were taken care of. No one gave a thought to Liz's feelings during it. Dad was hiding out at a safehouse with Brenda, Aunt Courtney was stripping because of my biological dad and his drinking. Dad refused to let Jason tell Liz anything. Liz was completely in the dark about him being alive, Jason being ordered to watch Aunt Courtney strip, any of it. I think Mom was whispering in Dad's ear about Liz and Dad is a paranoid man. Mom knows how to play on those fears Dad has. I felt bad for Liz after that but I was just a kid. Then she married Ric and Uncle Jason married Aunt Courtney. I thought they were done and over with but I guess this shows that true love is never over. Look how happy Uncle Jason is with Liz. For that reason alone, I'm going to help them." Michael tells him.

"Thanks Michael. I asked Aunt Liz and she told me to ask Uncle Jason. I just don't see him as the type to tell me anything." Morgan tells him.

"If you ask Uncle Jason, he'll tell you. He's open about his past with everyone. He wants you and I to learn from his mistakes and not make the same ones. Now come on, lets go find something to wear for Uncle Jason's wedding." Michael states standing up.

4 PM Liz is walking down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. The boys come down in dress pants and shirts themselves.

"Man, don't you two look handsome. Come on lets get to the church so I can get my dress on." Liz tells them handing Michael the keys.

The church half an hour later Liz is in the room and Michael comes in to check on her.

"Are you ready?" He asks.

"Yep, hey do you and Morgan want to walk me down the aisle?" She asks trying to include both kids.

"Let me ask Morgan." Michael states stepping back out. Soon he's back with Morgan.

"Lets go Liz." Michael states. She nods and picks up her bouquet. Soon she is walking down the aisle with the Corinthos children on each side. The wedding starts.

After the vows were said and the wedding was over Liz looks at Michael.

"Ok, you take the mini van straight home. Francis is going to follow with his car and bring you to the No Name for dinner. The rest of us will meet you there." Liz states.

"Ok, Liz." Michael states as he and Francis walk out. Liz runs back to put on her jeans and button down shirt. Soon they are all in cars on their way to the No Name for dinner.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Monday arrives and Liz is up. Francis is staying at the house with Cameron and Jake. Morgan and Michael are both going to school and Liz and Jason have to go to the courthouse. Today is opening statements of Sam's trial. Alexis was defending Sam, even though she didn't want to. She knows she's going to loose, but everyone deserves a lawyer so Alexis is going to put on the best defense she can. Liz calls up the stairs.

"Jason, Michael, Morgan lets Go." She states. They come down the stairs.

"Ok, we are going to drop the kids off at school if we aren't out of court in time, Johnny will pick them up after school." Liz states smiling. Jason nods wanting to get this trial over. Diane is going to be there to help in case of any unseen problems for him or Liz.

The courthouse an hour later. Liz and Jason walk in and see Dara there.

"Are you ready Dara?" Liz asks.

"Oh yeah, more then ready. Today we will get opening statements in and maybe a couple witnesses. I'm starting with you Jason, hopefully putting you on first will avoid any unnecessary problems." Dara states not believing she is trying to help this man out.

"After that is the rest, Liz you will be the last one on the stand. Chances are it's not going to be until tomorrow or even the next day." Dara tells her.

"I want the mother to be last. I need you to put up the good girl routine for the jury." Dara tells her briefing her one more time.

"Jason, chances are Alexis will ask why you went back to Sam after knowing what she did to Jake." Dara tells him.

"Easy, Patrick is willing to testify to my brain injury. Sam and I weren't together as a couple until the church fell on my head." He tells Dara.

"Ok, if I need to I'll call him to testify." Dara states making a note of Patrick willing to testify.

"Do you want me to call him?" Liz asks.

"Only if we need him. It won't be today anyway." Dara states. Liz nods and grabs her cell to let Patrick know he may be needed to testify tomorrow. She hangs up and turns her phone to vibrate.

"He says give him an hour notice you need him and he will be here with Jason's medical file." Liz states. Dara nods as Alexis comes in. Alexis walks over to Liz.

"Just know Liz that I'm not wanting to defend my daughter for this but she couldn't get anyone else." Alexis tells her.

"I know Alexis, but don't think it makes it better when you were willing to back Lucky and Sam when they threatened to take my kids from me 2 years ago. I'm still pissed at you about that." Liz tells her.

"I know." Alexis states. Soon everyone is in the courtroom and the judge is at the bench. Alexis stands to give her opening speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, I am here today not to say that Sam didn't do these heinous acts she's accused of but to defend her mental condition when she did these acts. She had lost her daughter and her brother a few years ahead of that and had lost the man she loves to Elizabeth Webber. She was a woman that had an emotional break for awhile after the man she loved, Jason Morgan, dumped her while she was lying in a hospital bed after being shot by a bullet meant for Mr. Morgan. For that alone I think that she should receive at the most some psychiatric care not prison." Alexis sits down and Dara stands up.

"Nice speech by Miss Davis, but that doesn't excuse what she did before she came to town. She is not only facing the charges here but she will be extradited after this case is over to face felony charges in 13 other states. This is a con woman who has made her last mistake in going after Miss Webber and her children." Dara sits down. The judge nods.

"Call your first witness." He tells Dara.

"The State calls Jason Morgan to the stand." Dara states. Jason stands up. Soon the questions start.

"Mr. Morgan, what is your relationship to the defendant?" Dara asks.

"She is my ex fiancé. I took her in when she got pregnant by my partner Sonny Corinthos and a relationship grew from there." Jason states.

"What about Miss Webber?" Dara asks.

"Elizabeth has been my friend for over 10 years. She is also the mother of my children." Jason states.

"You said children." Dara asks.

"Yes, we have recently found out that Cameron Webber is my son too. How we never knew we are still trying to find out but the DNA tests prove that Cameron and Jake are my biological children." Jason tells her.

"So you have two boys with Miss Webber that were endangered by the defendant?" She asks.

"Yes. At the time I thought of Cam as my son even though I didn't know he was mine. I just thought Jake was my son but I was still upset over what Sam did to Jake, Cam and to Elizabeth." Jason states.

"Now how did you find out that Sam watched your son Jacob get kidnapped?" Dara asks.

"From Maureen Harper, the woman that kidnapped him. Sam's producer Amelia told me that she had heard a baby crying one day when she called Maureen. Maureen found that funny because she had lost her daughter 9 months ahead of that in a house fire. Well Amelia and I went to Maureen's house and found Jake. We took Maureen to a mental health facility where she checked herself in for help, and brought Jake back to Liz." Jason states.

"How did you find out though that Sam watched?" Dara asks.

"Maureen. When we got there Maureen thought it was Sam that had turned her in and said as much." Jason states. Diane watches on ok with the questioning so far.

"No further questions your honor." Dara states. Alexis stands.

"Mr. Morgan, why would you get back together with the defendant after this?" She asks.

"She started clinging to me after Liz and I agreed not to see each other anymore and I didn't tell her to go away. WE went to Mexico chasing Michael and Kristina and a church fell on my head. Needless to say I ended up with more brain damage then I already had." Jason states making a joke.

"More brain damage then you already had?" Alexis asks.

"Yeah, when I was younger I was Jason Quartermain. My brother was a drunk and I tried to stop him from driving one night. He wrecked the car and my head was bashed against a tree. I didn't remember who I was when I woke up so I became Jason Morgan. In the last week I have had surgery to repair a bleed I got in Mexico and have since regained all my memories from my childhood on up." Jason explains.

"You were there when Sam lost her daughter. Did you think she would be a good mom?" Alexis asks.

"At the time yes, since then no, she wouldn't. I've done some investigating on my own and have found out about some previous abortions she's had and taking diuretics while pregnant causing early labor. My research has shown that Sam's baby girl didn't have to die. Sam killed her baby thinking it would bring her and I closer. It did for awhile. Then she started pressuring me to have a baby with her. Don't get me wrong, I love kids and I love my sons, but neither were planned. I didn't want any kids. I felt my job at the time was too dangerous for kids." He tells her. Diane sucks a breath in.

"Your job being an enforcer for the mob?" She asks.

"I'm a coffee importer and the coffee business is highly dangerous." Jason states knowing he screwed up. Dara stands up.

"Your honor, Mr. Morgan is not the one on trial. He has since cut ties with all the people that have brought danger into his life." Dara explains. Diane breaths a sigh of relief.

Three hours and two people later the court breaks for the day. Liz and Jason walk out.

Two days later Liz is getting to testify. She is called to the stand.

"Please state your name for the record." Dara states.

"Elizabeth Imogene Morgan." Liz states.

"Morgan?" Dara asks.

"Yes, Jason and I were married on Saturday." Liz explains. Dara nods and continues.

"What is your opinion of Samantha McCall?" Dara asks.

"When she first came to town I was nice to her. I tried to befriend her since she was with Jason." Liz states.

"When did your opinion change of Sam?" Dara asks.

"The night I went to Jason's penthouse to see him upset that Sam was having sex with her step father on her mother's living room floor." Liz states. The jurors look disgusted.

"Was that the night that you and Jason slept together?"

"yes that was the night that Jake was conceived. He was upset over Sam and I was upset over my then husband sleeping with Maxie Jones in my bed." Liz explains.

"I went over to Jason's penthouse because whenever I needed an ear he has always been one to lend it, never being judgmental or anything like that. He has always been the one I've been able to sort things out with." Liz explains.

"We agreed that it was a one night only thing that we couldn't see each other that way again."

"Now when was the next time you had a problem with Sam?" Dara asks.

"It was when Jake was kidnapped. Lucky, my ex husband, and I went to her to see if we could plead for Jake's safe return on her show every day heroes and she told me no. Later she came over to the house I was living in at the time and told me that we were even, that both our kids were dead but at least I had Cam to make it all better. Like having Cam is all that matters and not the pain of not knowing where my infant son was at." Liz states shedding a tear while remembering the pain.

"What else?" Dara asks.

"After Jake was home, we were walking through the park, Jake, Cam and myself. Two men came out of nowhere holding guns on us saying Jason's name. Sam came out of nowhere and chased them off. Later I found out there were stagehands at Every day Heroes that held the guns on us. They were hired by Sam." Liz states.

"Still you let her be around your kids?" Dara asks.

"That was to please my ex husband. He is a jealous man that has an abusive tendency and I figured why fight. I told him many times that I wasn't comfortable with her around the boys but he didn't listen to me." Liz states.

"No further questions your honor." Dara states.

"Mrs. Morgan, why now three years later are you pressing charges?" Alexis asks.

"I tried to just blow it off as she was upset and not thinking clearly at the time but since then she has proceeded to show no signs of growing up and making amends for everything she's done. She has no problems spreading my wrong doings around the state and she blames everyone else for her problems. It's never her fault. I've finally had enough of being the doormat in this town, the punching bag for all the woman who have done the same stuff or in Sam's case worse things, then I have. I figured it was time to fight back. That and out of respect for my husband I had let it go. Until it was recently brought to my attention that my son's second kidnapping was due to her and her trying to be as she calls it, 'Jason's ride or die chick'. She infiltrated the Russian mob along with my ex husband the dip of a PC Detective that he is. When Jake was kidnapped by the Russians we were all made to believe it was because of Jason, but it's only recently that I've discovered Sam orchestrated it all from getting me and the boys to the secluded cabin, to her saving Jake by jumping out a window of a building that was blowing up behind her." Liz tells them.

"This is after I risked my nursing career to save her life when she was shot that she does these things all because I slept with Jason and got pregnant. Never mind the fact that the exact same time I was with Jason, she was with Step daddy Ric while her two younger sisters were down the hall in their bedrooms." Liz states.

"So this is revenge?" Alexis asks.

"Yes and no. Yes because I'm going to laugh as they haul her out of here in handcuffs after she gets found guilty, but also because it's time she pay for some of her sins like I've been paying for mine since I was 15 years old." Liz states.

"No further questions your honor." Alexis states knowing if she tries to ask anymore she's just going to dig Sam a bigger hole.

"The State rests your honor." Dara states as Liz steps down.

"We will break for lunch. You all have one hour." The judge states banging the gavel. Jason wraps his arms around Liz as she wipes the tears out of her eyes.

"Honey, you did great." He tells her.

"I sounded like a jealous shrew up there." Liz tells him.

"At points yes." Dara states. "But the tears over Jake's kidnapping was great." Dara tells her.

"Don't worry, Alexis isn't saying her daughter is innocent. She wants to get Sam put into FernCliff or another mental facility but Pentonville Woman's Prison has a mental ward. I have no reason to believe they can't handle her until she's extradited to California next." Dara tells her.

"Don't worry. Why not go home. It's gonna be at least tomorrow before we do closing arguments." Dara states.

"No we'll be back I want to see what Sam says on the stand." Liz states.

"She'll be up right after lunch followed by Carly Corinthos it looks like." Dara explains.

"That bitch." Liz states pissed.

"I guess me being foster mom to Morgan and Michael isn't enough. Jason, she is going down." Liz states.

"Nope, she hasn't learned yet." Jason states planning in his head.

An hour later everyone is back in court. Alexis calls Sam to the stand.

"Sam, do you admit you watched the kidnapping of Jacob Morgan?" Alexis asks.

"I had a moment of weakness and froze. I regret it to this day." Sam states shedding tears. Jason shakes his head wondering how he ever fell for her tricks. He sees them as clear as day now. He glances at the jury and sees that some of them are buying her act. He hopes Dara can fix that.

"Miss McCall, you have been accused of child endangerment twice. The second time was for hiring men to accost Liz and the boys in the park. Why would you do that?" Alexis asks feeling sick to her stomach.

"There is no proof that I hired those men. I was there to save them. How anyone thought I hired them is beyond me." Sam demands. Dara smiles grabbing her copies of the witness statements for when it's her turn to question Sam.

"Miss McCall, what grudge do you hold against Mrs. Morgan?" Alexis asks knowing putting Sam up on the stand was a huge mistake.

"The bitch slept with my boyfriend and intentionally got pregnant." Sam demands.

"No more questions your honor." Alexis states sitting down. Dara stands up.

"Miss McCall, you said you didn't hire those men in the park but here are statements by both men stating you hired them to do it and told them what to say. How can you say you weren't involved in it?" Dara asks.

"They lied. I never did that." Sam states

"Ok can't get you to admit to that one. Lets try this one, Did you or did you not tell Mrs. Morgan that you were even now because both had dead babies?" Dara asks.

"I was drunk. I didn't know what I was saying." Sam states.

"Isn't it true that you helped plan the Russians kidnapping Jacob Morgan and then tell them to blame Mr. Morgan for it?" Dara asks.

"No. I saved Jake. I risked my life to save that little bitches brat." Sam fumes. Alexis bows her head. Dara grins.

"Isn't it true that Liz was nice to you while you were pregnant with Sonny Corinthos' love child? Isn't it true that she risked her nursing career and her freedom to save your life?" Dara asks.

"She's a bitch that ruined my life." Sam demands. Dara gets in her face.

"Isn't it true that her, Epiphany Johnson, Patrick and Robin Drake all risked their careers and freedoms to perform a life saving surgery that you haven't even said Thank you for?" Dara demands.

"Yes, Little Miss Goody Two Shoes did save my life once." Sam yells.

"Isn't it true that the only reason Jake was kidnapped by the Russians is because she was saving your life by shooting a Russian that was going to kill you so she wasn't in the room with the boys?" Dara asks.

"I didn't ask her to do that." Sam demands.

"No, but after knowing about you and what you did to the boys, she still saved your life. That doesn't seem like a mean horrible person that was out to destroy your life." Dara states.

"That bitch deserves to loose her kids. She's nothing but a whore and a tramp that slept with two brothers." Sam declairs.

"Miss McCall can't you say the same thing since the step dad in question is one Ric Lansing, brother to your daughter's father Sonny Corinthos? And isn't it true that you slept with Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Jax in the same night, not even bathing between the two?" Dara demands.

"That has nothing to do with this." Sam demands.

"If you bring Mrs. Morgan's sexual past into question we can bring yours since you are no saint. And by all the extradition papers I have, you are FAR from being a saint."

Sam fumed, looking out at Liz and Jason. Jason had his arm wrapped around Liz's shoulders and Sam can see his wedding band. She looks at Dara.

"I've had a rough life, not like Miss Prissy over there who has had everything handed to her on a silver platter." Liz laughs at that one and Jason shakes his head knowing if given the chance Lizzie would come out and play with that remark.

"Excuse me Miss McCall, but are you stating that the way you were raised is the reason for how you are? Because I could swear that you as a 5-year old killed your baby sister because she demanded mommy's attention and that is how you ended up with Cody McCall, in fact, you aren't even Alexis Davis' daughter she was forced to give up as a teenager either. You are just someone that no one wanted to bother with as a child and now as an adult, you think the world owes you something. Isn't that right?" Dara asks.

"No, I'm Alexis' daughter that she decided to give up and yes after the hell I went through as a child the world owes me everything, it's just that bitch Elizabeth thinks that because she was raised around money that she's better then me." Sam demands.

"Sam, you have the wrong idea about Elizabeth and she will get on the stand right now and talk about how wrong you are about her. She will testify about her parents neglect, and her rape, her being poisoned, hit by a car and so many other things it would make your skin crawl. But Liz's upbringing is not on trial here. You are." Dara tells her.

"No further questions your honor." Dara states sitting back down again.

Next Alexis calls Carly to the stand and she is sworn in.

"Mrs. Jax, why are you testifying for Miss McCall today?" She asks.

"She is being framed by Liz for crimes she didn't commit." Carly states. Liz rolls her eyes and leans in to talk to Dara.

"But Carly, Sam admitted to watching Jake being kidnapped and not doing anything about it." Alexis states.

"She froze. We all do that even Miss Perfect over there." Carly states pointing at Liz.

"No further questions your honor." Alexis states knowing now Carly will be zero help.

"Mrs. Jax, isn't it true that you have always hated Mrs. Morgan?" Dara asks.

"Yes, ever since she came between me and my then boyfriend Jason." Carly states.

"Isn't it true she was an 18-year old girl at the time grieving for her first love who had supposedly died tragically in a fire; and one night she was really missing him and asked Mr. Morgan to dance to her and her dead boyfriend's song in remembrance on the one year anniversary of his death and that is what you saw?" Dara asks.

"No, she plays the helpless victim quite well and Jason is always falling for it. Just like when she was 15, she claimed she was raped. There was never any proof of it." Carly sneers. Dara looks at Carly disgusted.

I'll have you know I worked that case as the ADA and Lieutenant Taggart worked it on the PCPD angle and both of us believed she was raped. There just wasn't any DNA proof that it was Tom Baker. The proof was there that she was raped though. For you to say a 15 year old would lie about that truly disgusts me since your cousin is the one that found her crawling out of the bushes that day and your very own mother cleaned her up and was willing to testify that she had been raped. Anyway, that's neither here nor there. Isn't it true you are under investigation by CPS for being an unfit mother and Mr. And Mrs. Morgan are the foster parents that have taken in Michael and Morgan?" Dara asks trying to get the face of a 15-year-old Liz out of her head. That is one case that still kept her up at night.

The only reason I lost my kids is that she called on me." Carly states.

"I know I'll get my kids back. I'm a great mom. Just because I have a nanny to help out while I work doesn't mean I'm a bad mom." Carly demands.

"No, but your soon to be ex husband taking your daughter does speak volumes about you as a mother." Dara states.

"Now Mrs. Jax, isn't it true that you have continuously pushed Mr. Morgan back to Miss McCall?" Dara asks.

"Yes, because she is the woman for him. She understands his life and doesn't try to change him." Carly demands.

"Don't you mean allows him to still be at your beck and call for every little problem you have, including getting a hangnail?" Dara asks.

"We're best friends, of course he's going to help me. Sam understands that. Liz doesn't." Carly demands.

"Really, Mr. Morgan will testify to the fact that to this day Liz has never asked him to stop being friends with you, that it is you who refuses to let her be a part of his life because you know that you won't be number 1 anymore." Dara states.

"No further questions your honor." Dara states.

"We will recess until tomorrow at 9 A.M." The judge bangs the gavel. Jason looks at Carly.

"You are fully out of my life and just so you know it's my decision, not Liz's. After listening to you today saying that Liz lied about her rape, I am truly disgusted by you and if I get my way, you will never get the boys back. Don't think that will be a problem since I'm calling in my loans. 9-Mil and I want it within a month or Diane will take you to court to get it. Yes Carly, I have it all documented, every penny I ever leant you. The total is actually more like 12-mil but I'll take 9. If Diane has to file the papers to sue you, it will become the full 12-mil. We'll take your shares in the Metro Court in trade. Now that, that is booming your piddley 2% is worth about 8.5-mil. Sign those over and we'll call it even." Jason tells her.

"But what will I do for money?" Carly demands.

"Get a damn job. Work for it like every other adult does. Go back to Corinthos and let him foot your bills, I don't care. I've cut my ties to him too." Jason states grabbing Liz's hand.

"Come on, lets go hon. Michael and Morgan will be home soon, and Morgan will need help with his homework." Jason tells Liz.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Two days later they are all gathered as Sam's trial come to an end. They ask Liz and Jason for sentencing recommendations.

"Your honor, as Sam is being extradited next week, I suggest solitary confinement at Pentonville Woman's facility so she doesn't have a chance to try and escape." Jason states.

"You bastard! After everything I've done for you." Sam fumes out loud.

"Mrs. Morgan your speech and recommendation?" The judge asks.

"Your honor, may I address the defendant personally?" She asks. The judge nods.

"Sam, all it would have taken is for you to apologize and stay out of my life and none of this would have happened, but no, you had to taunt me and act like you were better than me and you didn't even apologize for anything you did; so I had enough, and decided you had to pay. Now, you are going to pay for every crime you have committed and all thanks to the, as you call me, weak-minded bitch. Well guess what I have Jason, I have Jason's children, and you have a prison cell in your future and probably a lethal injection for murder. Now, all I can say is Rot in Hell Bitch. I'm taking my husband home and fucking his brains out in celebration of you being out of our live forever. Never again will I have to worry about you having a 'moment of weakness' and endangering my kids. Never again will I have to worry about you as I walk down the street; and most importantly, never again will my now husband be contaminated by your disease-ridden self. I now have him decontaminated and he's staying that way. He don't want to go through the bleach and Brillo pad cleaning again." Liz states grinning.

"So in conclusion, Rot in Hell you skanky ass bitch." Liz then turns to the judge.

"Your honor, I agree with my husband on solitary confinement until she is extradited." Liz then walks back to her seat by Jason. He leans down and whispers in her ear;

"Fuck my brains out?" She laughs.

"You wish, we aren't there yet. That was to get Sam's goat. First, we have to deal with Carly before I'll fuck your brains out." She whispers back grinning.

"Oh man, you had my hopes up for nothing you tease." Jason jokes. Liz shushes him as the judge starts to talk again.

"Miss McCall, showing your lack of compassion for your fellow humans, you are sentenced to 30-years or until you get extradited; whichever comes first. You are a disgrace to women and to human kind all together. Court is adjourned." The judge bangs the gavel and Liz and Jason hug. Jason starts to give Liz a deep kiss.

"You bitch, get your lips off my man!" Sam yells. As she is being shackled by the bailiff. Liz and Jason break from the kiss;

"Excuse me? Who's man? I believe he's my man. That's my ring on his finger, it's my bed he's climbing into tonight. I believe that makes him my man. It will be my name he screams as he orgasms." Liz tells her.

"That's how much you know. Jason's not a screamer." She hears. She sees Carly.

"Oh Carly, he is when it's great sex. I believe I've had him screaming before and I'll have him doing it again. I'm good at making him scream." Liz tells her.

"Even after having two kids; when he puts that big cock in my dripping wet pussy, he loves to tell me how tight it is and how good it feels to be deep inside me." Liz tells Carly as Jason pulls Liz in front of him. Liz laughs at the fact he is so aroused just by her talking.

"Hmm, big boy wants to come play huu?" She asks.

"You are so mean. How am I going to walk out of here with this raging hard on? Just the thought of being in that hot, wet pussy makes me hard as a rail." Jason tells her.

"Think of Sam's sagging boobs and orange tinted skin." Liz tells him.

"And it's gone. Thanks dear, he may never want to rise again." Jason tells her.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make him rise when it's time. Until then he doesn't need to rise." Liz tells him with a smile.

"You are evil My dear. Let's go." He tells her wrapping an arm around Liz.

"Hey bitch, when can I see my kids?" Carly demands.

"Well lets see I tried on Saturday to get you to even sit and eat breakfast at Kelley's with us and nope, now after this I think you need to contact a social worker to get a schedule worked out for your supervised visitation and I'm not doing it anymore." Liz tells her. She turns and heads out of the courtroom. Alexis looks at Carly.

"You fucked up and now you have nothing. Time to go back to the trailer park." She tells Carly.

"I'll just go to Sonny." Carly demands.

"Not if he even wants the chance to see Kristina. I'll have his visitation pulled if he gets involved with you again. Don't think I can't. I can prove he's unfit to be a father. I've just never forced the issue. He takes you back I'll force it." Alexis tells her walking out.

"These bitches need to go." Carly tells herself.

"Not so fast Carly babes." She turns around and there stands Franco.

"What the hell do you want psycho?" She demands.

"I want you to leave my Lizzie alone before you are dead. No I'm not threatening you but if you go after Lizzie and hurt her, Jason just might kill you." Franco tells her.

"IF I were you, I would sign away the metro court percentages, pack and move back to that trailer park in Florida. That's where trailer park trash belongs anyway." Franco turns and walks away. Carly runs in the other direction.

Sonny's 20 minutes later Carly storms in.

"And what can I do for my annoying Ex- Wife?" Sonny asks.

"Talk to Jason. He is calling in his markers. He said he wants all the money he has ever given me back. I don't have that kind of money." Carly demands.

"And you want me to what? Talk to Jason, tell him to quit being a bully? Carly, you are an adult. It's time you grew up, it's already caused you to loose all 3 kids, Jax, and Jason. I'm not far from walking away too. It's enough Carly. You just tried to get a woman that endangered children off on a mental plea because you don't like Liz. What did Jake and Cam ever do to you except be born to Liz and Jason?" Sonny asks.

"You don't understand Sonny." Carly demands.

"What don't I understand? That you are some whacked out psycho that I have spent the last 20 years making excuses for? That after everything you have done to me, I still forgive you? Ever since Jason walked out of my life and went to Liz, I have been thinking back on what has been going on. Liz used to be my friend. I forgot that some place. I think it was when two ditzy blond women where whispering in my ear about how mean Liz is, how Liz is the cause of everyone's troubles. Well Carly, I'm done. Your best female friend is dead, has been dead for years. Your 'best friend forever' has walked away because he's finally realized that you were holding his balls and he wanted them back along with a life of his own. Both boys are happier with Liz, and for that I will be forever grateful to her for, and now you are here trying to get me to do your bidding. Carly grow the hell up. Learn to be a mother, then maybe there's hope for you." He tells her.

"You are a bastard. I can't believe you are turning your back on me." Carly demands.

"Why not? You've done it to me many times. Should I start listing them? Lets see we have: turning me into the feds, marrying Lorenzo, Marrying Jax, Attacking the mother of my children; should I go on?" He asks.

"I only did those things because I cared. Anyway you are facing RICO violations because of Liz." Carly demands.

"Yes, lets see what I've done to her: Talked Jason into talking her into letting my drugged out sister off the hook after running her down and leaving her blind, her being kidnapped, shot, locked in a crypt, had two blond airheads in her face every time she turns around for the last 12 years. I could go on. What's she done to me? Oh yeah turned me in for RICO violations after many years of verbal abuse from you and Courtney and even at the end, Sam. Never once has she done a damn thing to any of you until all three of you selfish, spoiled bitches got into her face and did it first. Don't stand there and act like your shit don't stink as much or more then Liz's. Hell I would classify you in the same group as that child-endangering whore that's going to be getting a needle before long. So don't you stand there telling me that Liz is the bad one. Now get the hell out of my house. I wash my hands of you. I will see the boys at Liz's house since that's where they both want to stay and since I'm going to Fern Cliff instead of jail, it's a great place for Morgan to be." Sonny tells her.

"What the hell do you mean?" Carly demands.

"Liz worked with the ADA and they offered me a chance to go into fern cliff to get my meds straightened out and such instead of prison time. You on the other hand, because of you being the selfish bitch you are; will never get that offered." Sonny tells her. He turns his back on Carly.

"That bitch is going down. She has turned everyone I love against me."

"No Carly, that was you." She hears. She turns and there stands Jason.

"All I've ever asked is that you treat Liz with respect. I never asked you to befriend her, I just asked you to treat her with respect. You couldn't do it. You are the one that sat on that stand and told everyone that Liz lied about her rape when she was 15." Jason states. Sonny looks at her.

"You did what? That is disgusting. Saying that Liz was lying about a heinous thing like rape? Only you and Sam would lie about something like that. Get the hell out. The papers are being sent to you to relinquish your rights to the boys. Sign them, then leave town. Go back to hell whole Florida where you came from. You are done in this town." Sonny tells her.

"I can't leave my momma." Carly states.

"Oh you think so? I paid a visit to Bobbie after we left the courthouse today. I told her what you said on the stand. Your own mother is sick of you and your 'the whole world revolves around me' attitude. Matter of fact here's all your shit from her house. She also gave me this letter to give to you." Jason states throwing it at her.

"You have 24 hours to have those papers signed, the money in my account or your shares to the M.C. in my hands, and be out of town or you will be in a cell right beside Sam. I am done." Jason states turning and stalking out. Carly looks at Sonny.

"Sonny?" She demands.

"Leave Bitch." Sonny states calling in Paulie.

"Paulie, Mrs. Jax is leaving, she is to be no where near here, or the boys. Make sure that all the guards know." Sonny demands. Paulie nods.

"Right away Boss." Paulie states. Carly screams as she is forced to be removed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Two days later Jason is in Diane's office signing the paperwork to start the suit against Carly. She has made herself a bigger nuisance in the last two days and Jason just wants to put a bullet in her and be done with it. Liz is fed up of every time she turns around Carly being in her face, whether it be at Kelley's, the store, or even the hospital, everywhere Liz turns that blond bitch is in her face. Jason is tired of Carly's needy behavior and having a pissed off wife.

"Are you sure about this?" Diane asks.

"More than sure. Here's the paperwork, I added it up and it comes to 12.5 million that she owes me. I was willing to just take her shares of the Metro Court and call it even, but now after all the problems the last two days. While you are at it, I want you to try and get a restraining order against Carly for Liz and the boys." Jason tells her.

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee it since it's all public places. If she was staking you guys at home then it would be a piece of cake, but she can say she has reasons to be at the hospital, at Kelley's, even at the stores. I can see though." Diane tells him.

"Do it, or my guards will keep her away." Jason states.

"Call me when you're ready for signatures." Jason states walking out of Diane's office.

At the Nurse's hub at General Hospital, Liz is working on updating patient charts when the elevator dings. Liz looks up out of habit and sees Carly step off. Liz grabs a patient's chart and heads to the room. All of a sudden she hears;

"Hey Muffin, where's Jason?" Liz continues walking like she didn't hear Carly when all of a sudden she feels her hair being pulled.

"Hey Bitch, I asked you a question." Carly demands.

"Liz turns around putting a happy smile on her face.

"Yes, Carly, what may I help you with?" Liz asks.

"Where's Jason?" She demands.

"Well let's see, this morning when I woke up, his arms were around me. When I left for work, he was getting ready to meet with Diane about suing some blond woman who has control issues." Liz tells her.

"Where is he right now? Carly demands.

"I couldn't tell you since he's an adult and he can go wherever he wants. Now, if you'll excuse me; I must get back to work. Oh that's right, you have no idea what that is, because you would rather sit on your fat ass and have men take care of you, then stand on your own two feet and take care of yourself." Liz tells Carly turning to leave.

"You need to watch your mouth or I'll report you to your superiors." Carly demands.

"Go ahead. Epiphany, who is my boss, is right behind you, and chief of staff, which just happens to be my brother Steven, is standing right next to her. Kill two birds with one stone so to speak. Now, I need to go check Mr. Greene's vitals before Dr. Drake comes on duty in ten minutes and starts his rounds. Liz turns and walks away.

"Mrs. Jax, is there a problem here?" Epiphany asks.

"Yes, you have a very rude nurse here that shouldn't be working with patients." Carly tells her.

"Are you talking about Nurse Morgan? Most of the patients love her. I've never had a complaint about her. Now if the complaint come from someone that didn't treat her like the dirt beneath her feet, I might take it more seriously, but Mrs. Jax, for the last two days, you have done nothing but harass my employee and treat her like crap. I can't believe that she hasn't kicked your spoiled, princess butt from here to kingdom come." Epiphany tells her.

"Mr. Webber, I would like to file a complaint against Nurse Morgan and Nurse Johnson here." Carly demands.

"Ok, I'll file the paperwork and then I'll file the paperwork for having you banned from this hospital due to your harassment of Nurse Morgan over the last two days. It's all on video. You now have two options; You can leave my sister alone at work, or I'll file the paperwork to have you banned." Steven tells her.

"I'll sue you all for discrimination against the wealthy." Carly demands.

"Carly babes, you are classless, trailer park trash who got her money by marrying and divorcing rich men. You so wouldn't win that lawsuit when it comes out you are suing the chief of staff of General Hospital, who happens to be a Webber of the Hardy/Webber Clan; and the brother-in-law of Jason Morgan, who in all terms is Jason Quartermain. Try it Carly, you are all upset because Jason called in his markers and you haven't paid yet. Jason called me after he left Diane's office and told me legal papers were being filed and Diane was trying to get a restraining order against you for Liz and the boys. If I were you, I would do what Jason wants and leave town." Steve tells her.

"You aren't going to get away with talking to me this way." Carly demands.

"Why not? This is how you've always treated my sister, but now that the tables are turned you are calling unfair? Well ya know what they say Carlybabes; Karma's a bitch and what goes around comes around; now if you'll excuse me, I have a hospital to run. Then I'm taking my nephews out for dinner. It's date night for mom and Dad." Steven tells her.

"So Liz is forcing him to take her out? She has no clue what Jason wants." Carly demands.

"Really? It's his idea. Something about showing the woman he loves how important she is. I could be witching it up a bit." Steven tells her.

"Nope, that's right Steven. Date night is my idea. With two kids and everything, it's been busy and so once a week we need mom and dad time." Jason states walking up.

"Jayson, I know that you would come around and protect me." Carly tells him grinning.

"Actually, since Michael has Liz's van, I came to pick her up." Jason states.

"Why does Michael have Liz's van?" Carly asks.

"Well since he's come a long way, shown he's maturing, we let him get his license and he wanted to drive he and Morgan to school today. He dropped Liz off this morning and I figured since I was out, I would pick her up." Jason explains.

"He's saving his money to get his own car. I told him I would match what he saves for a car. He wanted to drive to school so Liz said he could use her van. Jason tells her.

"That's part of being a parent, caring and understanding. Raising your children to be the most understanding, and caring adults that they can be. Being a selfish, spiteful bitch does not do it. Showing compassion to other individuals even if they don't deserve it does it. How many times has my wife let you degrade her, call her names, basically act like an immature bitch and not once retaliate? Matter of fact; when Sonny faked his death, who was the one making sure you and Michael were taken care of? Who's the one that risked her life to save you when Ric had you chained to a wall while pregnant with Morgan? Who was the one that helped take care of Michael when you faked your death because of Sonny?" Jason asks Carly.

"So she's Miss Perfect." Carly states.

"No, she's not perfect, but she's perfect for me." He turns to Epiphany.

"Is she done yet?" He asks.

"Just finishing up, let me go change real quick." They hear. Jason turns and grabs her.

"Later tonight can we play doctor?" He asks.

"We'll discuss it later. Give me ten minutes. Matter of fact meet me at the day care so we can get the boys." Liz tells him, giving Jason a quick kiss.

"Ok, let me finish up with Carly. You did tell Michael to come right home didn't you?" He asks Liz.

"Yes, I did. He was going to pick up Morgan, and said something about hanging with Kristina tonight. Morgan is going to Jeff's house for a sleepover. Francis is going as his guard, and Steven is picking up Cam and Jake for the night. Johnny and Franco are staying at the safehouse. We have the house to ourselves tonight until 10 when curfew is for Michael." Liz tells him.

"MMMM, How about we order take out from the Metro Court and stay in?" He asks.

"Hey, are you reneging on your bike ride offer?" She asks.

"Nope, after dinner if you want, we can hit the cliff roads. I love the feel of your arms wrapped around me as we are taking the turns fast. Anyway, I have something to show you." He tells her grinning.

"What's that?" She asks.

"Later. Go get changed." Jason tells her.

"You are so mean." Liz tells him laughing. She turns and walks away.

"So you did it huu?" Steven asks.

"Yep, signed the papers today. It's just going to take time to be ready." Jason tells Steven. Jason turns to walk towards the elevators.

"I can't believe he is walking away from me." Carly demands.

"Well believe it." Epiphany tells her grinning.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Later that night, Liz is dressed in tight leather pants, a tight blood red shirt, and leather boots; Jason walks in carrying the take-out containers. He grins and adjusts his pants seeing his wife.

"Damn Liz, you are hot." He tells her setting the take-out containers on the table. She grins.

An hour later Liz is putting on her leather coat and Jason is handing her a helmet to wear. He swings his long, lean leg over the bike and straddles it. Liz walks over and Jason helps her mount the bike. Soon it's fired and they are roaring away.

"Half an hour later they pull up to the bridge. Jason shuts the bike off and helps Liz dismount. He climbs off after her. She hands him her helmet as she shakes her hair out. He takes her hand and they walk to the side. He points down to an old abandoned house.

"Do you see that?" He asks. She nods.

"How would you like to live there?" He asks.

"What about the penthouse?" She asks.

"We can keep that and put Johnny, Francis and Franco in it. That way if we need it for a secure place to stay we have it.

"You have it all planned out don't you?" She asks him.

"Liz, I want us to have a place that's just us. The penthouse is me and Courtney and me and Sam. Your house is you. This would be us, ours. It's big enough to have an office for me, a studio for you, a game room for the pool table and rooms for our family to grow. With the penthouse we are kind of limited." Jason tells her.

"Have you seen the plans for the penthouse? It's not just the one penthouse anymore Jason. The walls are being knocked down, that whole top floor is going to be ours." Liz tells him.

"Yes, but you living in that penthouse started out as revenge on Carly and even if you won't admit it me, for how things went down with us. This house would be us, no past getting in the way, moving past our anger with each other and others, and us building towards a happy ever after. Don't you understand that's what I want? For us to let go of the past. We've both screwed up, me worse then you, but still, we've both screwed up, we both need to move forward. I have to move forward and learn how not to devote my life to Sonny, Carly and their problems, but us, you and I. I have a lot to learn, to do, to accomplish, and I can't do that if I'm constantly in the same places that I was with the past. I need this house for us to move forward." He tells her.

"Come on let's go look at it before you shoot it down Liz. That's all I ask." He tells her.

"Fine, let's go." She tells him walking to the bike. Soon they pull up to an old Victorian style house with a wrap around porch and a huge shed. She gets off the bike and he follows with the keys. He unlocks the door and they step in.

"If you don't like it, that's fine. I'll fix it up and sell it, it's a good investment, but I can actually see you and the kids, all of them including Michael and Morgan living here, growing here, becoming a full fledged family here." He tells her. They walk up the grand stair case.

"This would be a room for one of the boys." He states stepping in. She looks around him. She nods. He shows her all the other rooms and then it comes time to show her the master bedroom. Hopefully, it will be the clincher for her wanting the house. He thinks to himself.

"This would be our room." He states and opens it. Liz is amazed at the windows and the size.

"This is huge Jason." She states.

"Yep, our bed there." He states pointing out. "The dresser right there." He points next to the wall beside the closet.

"This door leads to our own bathroom." He states opening it up. Liz gasps at the sight. She grins.

"I LOVE this bathroom, look at the old claw footed bathtub, I've never seen one that big." Liz states.

"So what do you think? Do you want to live here?" He asks.

"It's so far away from everything though." She states.

"So, I don't mind the 20 minute drive into town if you like this house Liz. I love this house myself. I can see us soaking after a long day of dealing with the kids in that tub, then getting out and me carrying you to our bed and laying you down on it and showing you just how much I love you, in every way possible." He tells her.

"Jason, are you sure this is what you want? It's going to take a lot of work to fix it up." She tells him.

"We can hire a crew and you can go to town decorating. This way, Michael and Morgan have their own rooms so that they know they are always welcome here no matter what happens." He tells Liz.

"Liz, we don't have to worry about money. I know you aren't used to that, I know what's going on in your mind. You are trying to figure out how much it's going to cost and if we can afford it, but Liz, you, yourself has enough money, then you add my millions to it, we can buy 300 of these houses and fix them up. Money isn't an issue and this one was actually a deal because of the shape it's in. Liz, I only paid 329 thousand for this and it comes with a lot of land." Jason tells her.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I was revamping the penthouse with you in mind. That's why I was having your office made sound proof." She tells him.

"Yes, I want this Liz. I told you the penthouse is there for business, this way the business doesn't have to be in our house at all." He tells her.

"Well, if this is what you want, then I say, let's do it." She tells him.

"Ok, we can stay in the penthouse once it's done for a while and move the crew onto this place to redo it. Do we want to make any structural changes or anything?" He asks.

"No, I think it's good this way. I want the hardwoods redone though, the walls need some paint and the ceiling tile needs replaced Other then that it's all decorating things I'll deal with. I'm not sure about the structure of it though." She tells him. Pointing to where the roof is sagging a little.

"Yeah, we need to redo the roof, side it and I want the barn fixed up too. We can deal with all that after the penthouse is done. The first thing I'll have them do is the roof and the windows and then once that's done I'll turn you loose inside and they can do the siding, the barn, and build me a garage." He tells her. Liz looks at her watch.

"We need to head back. Michael is due home soon." She tells him. He nods and they head towards the bike.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Two days later, Liz is making breakfast for the kids when the phone rings.

"Morgan residence." She states into it.

"Yes bitch, let me talk to my best friend." She hears. Liz grins. She holds the phone away from her ear and yells,

"Jason, your BFF is on the phone for you." She then puts the phone back to her ear.

"Did you hear?" She asks.

"Yes Miss Smartass I did." Carly tells her. Jason comes in to grab the phone.

"Who is this because my Best friend is standing beside me." He states into it.

"Jayson, it's me. You know I'm your Best friend." Carly tells him.

"Oh it's the whinning, bitchy, casual fuck buddy that won't go away. What can I do for you?" He asks.

"I just received some papers stating you are suing me. I know that Liz is a conniving bitch so I figured I would let you know what she was doing." Carly states.

"Carly, Liz has nothing to do with those. Those are all on me. I went to Diane all by myself like a big boy, and told Diane to draw up those papers, along with the restraining order keeping you away from my wife and kids." Jason tells her rolling his eyes.

"You never would have done that if it wasn't for that lying tramp." Carly demands.

"Your right on that one Carly. I never would have pulled my head out of your ass and seen what a conniving, controlling bitch, you actually are if it wasn't for my wife. Now what's it going to be? I get the shares of the Metro Court, or do we go visit a judge and you get run out of town like the trailer park trash you were when you came to town?" Jason asks her as the boys walk in.

"Listen, make up your mind. It's breakfast time with my family." He then hangs up the phone not wanting to say anymore in front of Morgan and Micahel.

"Was that mom?" Michael asks.

"Yes, she got some papers she wasn't happy with." Jason states.

"Is it the lawsuit I heard you and Liz talking about one night?" Michael asks.

"Yes it was Michael. I'm sorry if you get drug into the middle of this. That was never my intentions." Jason tells him and Morgan.

"Don't worry about it Uncle J. I am on yours and Aunt Liz's side." Morgan states. Michael nods his head.

"I agree with my brother. You have been more of parents to us then Mom and Dad ever were." Michael states. Liz wipes the tears out of her eyes.

"Do you know how proud I am of you two boys? You guys have matured so much since you came to live with us." Liz tells them as she sets plates down in front of them. Soon they are all eating except for Jason who is drinking his coffee while watching his family eat.

"I am a very proud man today." He states looking at his family. "I have two great nephews who are actually turning into good men, I have to sons that I couldn't be prouder of and a wife that I LOVE more then anyone else on this planet except the 4 kids sitting at this table. Sorry dear but those 4 come ahead of you." He tells her grinning.

"That's fine Jason, because it's the exact same way I feel. Michael, Morgan, you are as much my sons now as Cam and Jake are. I will forever be grateful that I've had the chance to help mold you into such fine young men, now if three of you don't hurry up, you'll be late for school." Liz states standing taking Cam's empty plate. Michael and Morgan stand up and follow to the sink. The set their plates down.

"Hurry up boys, Michael, I don't have any plans today, here take the van, can you take Morgan and Cam to school and pick them up?" She asks.

"Are you sure? I don't want you here without a car." Michael states.

"Ahh, it's a nice day I think Jason is going to drive the bike so I'll have his Tahoe, just pull out Jake's booster and set it in the Tahoe for me." She tells him handing him the van keys.

"Come on boys, I don't want to be late for school myself.

"Liz, I have to work today at 4:30." Michael states.

"That's fine. Will you have enough time to pick up the boys?" She asks.

"Yep, I'll drop them off and run to work. I just wanted you to know because I'll take the van so I know I can get there in time."

"NO problem Michael." Liz states smiling at how responsible he has become.

"Maybe we will come see you later for dinner." Liz states.

"Who would have thought I would be a waiter at Kelley's." Michael states.

"Nothing wrong with that. I did it through high school and college. It's how I paid my tuition." Liz tells him.

"It just kind of sucks working for Grandpa Mike." Michael states.

"Talk to Jason, maybe he can use some help at the warehouse." Liz tells him. "Or I can get you a job at the Metro Court. There are options there." She tells him.

" I thought about trying to get in at McDonalds." He tells her.

"That's your choice but on a good night you can make more in tips at Kelley's then at McDonalds." Liz states. "Like I said if you want to work at the Metro Court let me know. I can talk to Jax about it."

"Jax doesn't like me." Michael states.

"That is SO not true. He asked me just last week how you were and if I thought you would want to see him. I told him to call and ask you. He misses you and Morgan." Liz tells him.

"Really?" Michael asks.

"Yep. Believe it or not he cares about you two boys very much and only wants the best for you two." Liz states as the other two boys come in.

"Ok, get off to school before you are all late." Liz states grinning. The nod and head out. Liz grins watching Michael carefully back out of the driveway.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Later that day Liz is folding some laundry and Jake is taking a nap on the couch when the door is thrown open. Liz looks up and there stands Carly.

"Let's go outside so we don't wake Jake up. He's napping." Liz states grabbing Carly's arm and dragging her outside.

"Now, what the fuck do you want busting into my house like you own it." Liz demands.

"Where the fuck is Jason." Carly demands.

"At work, where else would he be during the week at 1 in the afternoon?" Liz demands.

"I stopped by the warehouse he's not there." Carly demands.

"That's because he doesn't work out of the warehouse Carly. If he wanted you to know where he was he would have told you, now leave before I call the boys in blue here for violating a restraining order. This IS my house and you have no right to be on my property." Liz tells her heading back to the porch. Carly grabs her and pulls her back down the stairs.

"Excuse me bitch, I'm not through with you yet." Carly demands. Just then Michael comes slamming up the driveway.

"What the hell mom. Let Liz go RIGHT NOW!" He demands.

"Michael, what are you doing here? I thought you had another couple hours of school." Liz asks.

"The high school had a bomb threat so they sent us home. I checked on Morgan and Cam and they were still in school so I came here. I'll run in and pick them up in a few hours. I wanted to get my homework done before then so that I could drop they boys off and head to work and not have to worry about the homework later. Now I'm glad I got to come home early." Michael states still glaring at Carly.

"Let Liz go right now before I call the cops on you mom." Michael demands.

"What the fuck, you turned my own son against me now?" Carly demands.

"No Mom, that was all you. You are the spoiled, selfish bitch that refuses to grow up and act like an adult. Liz has done nothing but open her home to Morgan and me and treat us with respect. Now are you going to let Liz go, or do I call the cops and have them come arrest you for violating the restraining order that Uncle Jason had put on you because of your attitude towards Liz. I swear mom, I am about a centimeter of walking away from you forever. At least Dad respects the fact that Liz has been there for me this year. Liz has been more of a mom to me this last little bit then you were for 17 years. I know now all that I was, was the hold on Uncle Jason you always had. Morgan is the forgotten one in your eyes too. He is doing so much better now that he is here and actually getting some attention it's amazing. With 4 kids in the house Liz is still able to give all of us more attention then you ever did with just two of us. Now let Liz go and leave. Do whatever you have to do to get Uncle Jason to drop the lawsuit he has pending against you and mom for God's sake, GET A LIFE. It's time to let Uncle Jason grow up and leave the nest. God you are more of a mother to a 40 year old man then you ever were to Morgan or me." Michael tells her looking at Carly with disgust. She pushes Liz back. Liz catches herself before she falls.

"Listen to me you Sorry ass brat, you would be no where without me today." Carly demands.

"I'm the one that wouldn't give up on you when everyone told me to while you were laying comatose in the hospital." Carly tells him.

"OH MY GOD you acted like a mother once. Who always helped me with my homework? That was Latecia. Who was the one that held me as a kid when I had nightmares, again mom, not you, who's the one that bandaged up my scrapes and bruises when I was younger? Oh right not you. So where do you get off acting like you are some super mom who had all the time in the world for me and for Morgan? The only time you acted like you even cared was to get someone to do something for you, with me it was Uncle Jason, for Morgan it was Dad. Face it mom, you SUCK as a mother and I wish you would have let AJ raise me. At least then I would have had Nana Quartermain to love and care for me and I would have gotten to get to know Grandma Quartermain before she died. But no, god forbid that Carly, Benson, Spencer, Quartermain, Corinthos, Corinthos, Alcazar, Corinthos, Jax, Corinthos, Jax ever think of someone that wasn't herself. You mom, are dead to me. Today sealed the deal. I am SO past done with you and your dramatics. Just leave Carly. Get the hell out of here before I forget you are the woman that actually gave birth to me." Michael tells her dropping to his knees. Liz kneels down beside him and wraps her arms around him.

"YOU heard your son, get the fuck off my property, if you ever step foot on it again, I won't call the cops. I'll just shoot you right through that black hole you call a heart. Now Get the hell out of here." Liz tells her holding Michael as the tears roll down his cheeks.

"Come on, I'll call Grandpa Mike and explain to him what happened and then call Johnny to go pick up the kids and take them to his place for a few hours. I'll have him come get Jake. I think you need some Liz time just for yourself." Liz tells him, helping him stand. Carly watches her almost grown son lean on her enemy and gain strength from the woman she has despised for the better part of her adult life. Liz and Michael head into the house. Carly watches through the window as she sits Michael down and picks up a phone. Carly walks to her car and climbs in. She doesn't leave though. She watches as another car pulls up and Johnny O'Brian steps out. He looks over and sees her car. He gets his cell and makes a call.

"Just who the hell are you calling O'Brian?" She demands.

"Well, I am calling the cops, after all you are sitting outside of Liz's home with an active restraining order on you. That's a violation which means jail honey." He finishes just as Dante pulls up in a car with his partner.

"Oh look, if it isn't my ex-step mommy dearest who refuses to acknowledge a restraining order. Arrest her Josh." He tells his partner. Josh walks over.

"Mrs. Jax you are under arrest for violating a restraining order. You have the right to remain silent." He states as he reads Carly her rights. Once Carly is put in the car Johnny walks up and heads on into the house to get Jake and check on Liz and Michael.

Twenty minutes later Johnny has left with Jake, Liz and Michael are sitting on the couch.

"Michael, what is going on in your head?" Liz asks concerned.

"Liz, I love my mom, I can't deny that." Michael starts.

"No, you can't she is your mother." Liz answers.

"But I don't like her very much. I mean, come on after the way she's treated you all these years. You seem to be this great person and I don't know why anyone wouldn't like you." Michael states.

"Michael, I'm not this great person. I've done bad things. I've hurt your Uncle Jason more then I can ever apologize for. I have made a big mess of my life." Liz tells him.

"Liz, if I ask you to tell me about what you and Uncle Jason's relationship is like will you tell me?" He asks.

"What do you want to know?" She asks.

"All of it." Michael states. Liz nods.

"It all started when I was 18. I was in love with Lucky Spencer at the time and he had died in a fire or so we thought. Everyone kept expecting me to be ok and make it better for them. I was upset one night and went to Jake's bar and that is where I saw Jason. I had met him before. Lucky was living in the apartment about his bike shop he used to own. So I had met Jason through Lucky but never gave much thought to him." Liz starts explaining.

"But that night in Jakes, I was just so angry at the world that I wanted to lash out, forget everything. I just didn't care. I was 18 and wasn't allowed in most bars but Jake let me and your Aunt Emily in because we never caused any problems and were usually good. That night though, I was looking for trouble and it found me. Some guy, I don't even know who he was came up asking me to dance. I told him no. He wouldn't take no for an answer and Jason, having that hero complex he has, rode to the rescue so to speak and got the guy away from me. Now me, being as angry as I was, instead of thanking him for his help yelled at him. I told him I had it under control. Well we started talking that night. He took me for a ride on the bike to the overlook and let me vent. He showed me how to throw some punches and let me practice on his hands. He was willing to take me back to Jake's and get into a bar fight with me if that's what I wanted but he knew that's not what I wanted. He just let me be. Well that's what started our friendship.

A few weeks later I found him outside of an abandoned box car shot. I got him up into the boxcar out of the snow, went to Bobbie and Sonny for help. Bobbie patched him up and Sonny was going to take him to a safe house but he didn't want to go, so after everyone had left, I helped him get back to my studio where I took care of him. It wasn't until a couple weeks later that I found out that was the night that Sonny and Carly first slept together. Jason stayed with me for a few weeks. I don't know if you remember the globe he bought you but that was the Christmas that he stayed with me. I went and picked out the globe for you. He got me a leather coat, and I got him a new shirt. We had this little snoopy Christmas Tree decorated with paper chains and a paper angel at the top. Jason made the chains and I did the angel. You see back then I thought I was going to be this great artist." Liz tells him smiling.

"So what happened?" He asked.

"After I went to work one day Bobbie came over to check on Jason and told Jason that it would be better for me if he was to leave. So Jason left the studio. After an enemy of his put a bomb in my studio Jason believed that his life was too dangerous for me so he left town.

The next time I saw him was after Lucky came back and we found out he had been kidnapped by Helana. Jason came back to find a traitor among their employees and my studio was a great spot to see the warehouse from. Jason asked if he could stay but I couldn't tell anyone. I agreed reluctantly because I didn't want to lie to Lucky about Jason being there. Jason found the traitor and left again.

When he came back the next time, Lucky and I were broken up but I had asked him and my sister not to get together until I could get used to the idea. They didn't listen and I caught them in bed together. I got upset and as I was getting ready to leave Kelley's Jason came walking in. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out. We went back to my studio and started making out. It was getting pretty heated until my brain kicked in and said using Jason wasn't right. So I backed off. Jason understood why I did it but told me that he wouldn't turn me away if I needed him. Well I went to him quite a few times, Lucky became jealous of it and asked that I not see your Uncle anymore. Like a fool I agreed and tried to stop. I really did but it didn't work." Liz stops and looks at him.

"Where does Aunt Courtney come into play?" He asks.

"Your aunt came to town and married AJ. She was working at Kelley's and I was trying to befriend her. It was all right around the time your dad faked his death. Now for some reason I wasn't allowed to be in the loop that knew he was actually alive. I was staying at the penthouse with Jason and we were trying to have a relationship but for some reason your dad insisted that Jason not tell me the truth and things were already hairy between your dad and Uncle so your Uncle never told me. I stayed in that penthouse, helped your mom out who I thought was grieving for your father and I never saw Jason. He never could lie to me very well back then so he just never came home or called. It wasn't until later that I found out your dad had ordered him to guard Courtney while she stripped at The Oasis." Liz tells him.

"I got mad and left the penthouse. Jason tried once to talk to me and I wasn't ready to hear. Next thing I knew he was with your Aunt Courtney. At the time she was working with me at the Diner and trying to tell me to get back with Jason. I caught them together one day and when I found out, I confronted them about being it. Your Uncle asked me to keep it a secret because of Brenda and his marriage at the time. Why I agreed I'll never know but I did. Even though I was hurt that I was so replaceable in his eyes, I kept their secret.

The next thing was when I was locked in the crypt, your Uncle's white knight complex kicked in and he had to find me. He did but it was almost too late. A gas line had broke and I had inhaled a lot of gas. Once I got out of the hospital your Aunt started feeling very insecure and she got kidnapped by Louise Alcazar. She jumped off his ship trying to save herself in freezing cold water, lost her and Jason's child, got hurt and got addicted to pain pills.

In one of her pain pill induced stupors, she ran me down and left me. I almost died from it but she didn't care. I was actually left blind by the accident for awhile. Jason once again asked me to cover for Courtney, so I did. I was with Ric for awhile too. Then I slept with Zander and got pregnant with Cam. I was all set to raise Cam with Ric as his dad but Ric COULD NOT let his anger at Sonny die and I refused to come in behind Sonny again. I had already done it with Jason, so I left Ric, and left town. I had Cam in California. While out there I took an accelerated nursing program and became a RN.

When I came back I got back together with Lucky, Jason and Courtney had some problems and Sam entered the picture pregnant with your dad's kid. Jason once again trying to make things better for you and Morgan took in Sam and was willing to play daddy to her child. I tried to befriend Sam because I knew being with Jason wasn't going to be an easy thing but it never worked.

Then the night that we created Jake happened. I had caught Lucky in my bed with Maxie and Jason saw Sam on the floor at Alexis's with Ric. We came together one night out of pain and deep down the love between us.

After that night I got scared, found out I was pregnant with Jake and didn't want my son to come in behind Sonny and Carly. Jason had never put me first so I didn't expect him to put my kid first and after growing up the way I did where I felt out of place and unwanted, I never wanted my kids to feel that way. Me originally asking Jason to let Lucky raise Jake was a test. He failed it. I wanted him to fight me on it, to prove to me that he wanted to be a father to his child, that no matter what Sonny, or Carly wanted my child would be put first and yes part of it had to do with my need to save Lucky. He went to rehab for a baby that he thought was his. I was caught between a guy that never once tried to even put me first and really didn't seem to want to fight for his kid, and a guy that was trying to change his life for a kid. I went with Lucky. Was it a mistake? Yes. Did I fuck up? Yes. I don't deny that, but I am human. I do make mistakes."

"Liz, I don't think Uncle Jason blames you for him not being in Jake's life at the beginning." Michael tells her.

"I know he doesn't. He was the one that made the decision in the court house. He's the one that said there would never be any contact between me and him or him and Jake because his life was too dangerous but then not a week later he was running around with the woman that endangered his son. It destroyed me. I tried to destroy any good in my life, that's why I slept with Nic and got engaged to Lucky again. It took me getting pregnant a 3rd time, not knowing who the father was, only this time I lost the baby. I realized then what I was doing to Cam and Jake. That's when I made the decisions I did. That's why right now, I know your Uncle loves me, and he's trying, but Michael, right now, I can't fully give myself to him because he's hurt me too. I can't let him break my heart again. I won't survive it." Liz tells him.

"Liz, I'm only 17, I'm not someone that knows a lot about adult relationships but I think if you do want this to work with Uncle Jason, you are going to have to open your heart the rest of the way to him. You are going to have to take that last step. Uncle Jason has never tried so hard as he is right now to be with a woman. He would go to the ends of the earth right now if it would prove to you that he loved you. Liz, trust him. Look at what opening your heart up to Morgan and me have done to us. You have it in you to open it to Uncle Jason. It's time to do it." He tells Liz.

"Michael, I know that. I've been trying but this isn't supposed to be about me and Jason. This is supposed to be time for you to vent whatever you need to vent." Liz tells him.

"Liz, believe it or not, this conversation here with you, has helped me so much. It has shown me that not all women are like my mother. Yes, you have messed up, you admit it. Yes, you have done some things that weren't in Cam and Jake's best interest, but they are young enough now that it's not hurting them. Mom never once thought about what she was doing and how it would affect me or Morgan. You do. Everything you do whether you know it or not, is what you think is best for your kids. You know that Uncle Jason's life is dangerous and yes, for kids it really is, but you also know deep down that Uncle Jason would go to the ends of the earth to try and keep Cam and Jake safe. Mom wouldn't even debate that in herself. If Uncle Jason looked at her today and said he wanted her, then Morgan, me, Josslyn be damned, she would be in his bed naked." Michael tells Liz.

"Now how about we call Uncle Jason, and go to a movie or something just the three of us. I think I need a night with my aunt and uncle, and yes Liz, you are my Aunt. I don't care what mom says. You care more about me then she ever has.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Later that night, the kids are in bed except Michael who is watching some TV in the living room.

"Aunt Liz, Uncle Jason, why don't you guys go for a ride. The boys are all in bed and I'll stay here in case they wake up. Anyway, Francis is on the door if I need any help." He suggests.

"Are you sure Michael?" Liz asks.

"Yep. Go. Liz, talk to Jason. Tell him everything. It's time." Michael tells her.

"Ok, we'll have our cells on us, call us if you need us. We won't be back too late." Liz tells him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to watch this show and another one, then head to my room. I'll leave the light on for you though." He tells them. Liz nods. Her and Jason step out and tell Francis they are going for a ride. He nods and watches them leave.

Twenty minutes later they pull up to the over look. They sit on their bench.

"What was Michael talking about?" Jason asks.

"We had a talk today after we got rid of Carly. He made me realize how hard I've been on you. Jason, you do know I love you right?" She asks.

"Yes, I know that, and I know that after getting back with Sam that I deserve every bit of hatred and cold shoulder you've shown me." Jason tells her.

"No you haven't. I've screwed up too. You aren't the only one that's hurt me, I've hurt you and I know I did. I knew asking you to give up Jake would hurt you." She tells him.

"It doesn't matter Liz. I could have at any time said no, that I wanted to be his father. I didn't say it. I did what you feared I'd do didn't I? I didn't put my child and his needs first." Jason tells her.

"No, and part of me asking you to give up Jake was to see if you would fight me on it, if you would fight for your son. You automatically agreeing with me, was just more proof in my head that you would never put the kids or me ahead of Sonny or Carly." Liz tells him.

"I know. At the time, I didn't know that. It wasn't until after I had gotten back with Sam and gotten back into the whole kissing Sonny and Carly's asses that it hit me. You wanted me to put my son's needs first and I just walked away, like I had let you walk away all those years ago. I should have fought for you all the way back then. I didn't. If I had, you never would have gotten involved with Ric, he never would have almost killed you, and you wouldn't have gotten involved with Lucky again. Cam would have been my child too. I always said I would never regret anything but Liz with you, I am full of regrets. I don't regret what went on with Courtney, except asking you to keep it a secret. That wasn't fair to you. I know I've been a major asshole in the past to you." Jason tells her.

"I haven't helped at all Jason. We've both screwed up, we've both hurt each other, but today, right now, this minute, I'm saying we let the past be in the past and start over. No more bringing up the past in snide remarks, no more underhanded comments about brillo pads and bleach." Liz tells him with a smirk. He laughs.

"So what are you saying?" He asks.

"I'm saying that when the penthouse is done, we move in there for safety sake until the new house is done. We move in there, and we be a family; you, me, Jake, Cam, Michael, and Morgan." Liz tells him.

"I mean that we finally become husband and wife in every sense of the word." Liz tells him.

"Do you mean, we can make love?" Jason asks.

"Yep, but I want to wait until we get into the penthouse. There's too many bad memories at my house. The penthouse will be ready next week. Can you wait?" She asks.

"If I have too but next week is about as far as I can to finally be able to say I'm fully home again." He tells her wrapping his arms around her. She smiles and he pulls her in for a kiss. They break the kiss and he looks at her.

"So are we ready to go home now?" He asks.

"One more buzz around and then home. It's a nice night and I'm not ready to give up the outside yet." She tells him.

"I'll take the long way home and take the curves fast." He tells her grinning. She nods and hops on.

An hour later they pull in the drive. Francis nods to them as they walk in. Jason closes the door behind them and locks it. Liz sees Michael asleep on the couch. She walks over and throws the afghan over him and shuts the lamp out. Jason takes Liz's hand as they walk up the stairs together.

They get to their room and Liz heads into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She comes out and Jason is down to his boxers and a t-shirt. He heads in as she strips down and puts on her own t-shirt of Jason's and boxers. He laughs at what she sleeps in. She climbs into her side of the bed and lays back. Jason comes out and climbs in.

"Can I kiss you goodnight?" He asks. She leans over and gives him a deep kiss.

"Good night Jason. I love you." She tells him.

"Love ya too Liz. Night." He replies with a smile on his face. They fall asleep.

The next morning is the happiest morning for Liz in a long time. She wakes to Jason's arms wrapped around her. She snuggles in more.

"Morning, we are going to have to get up soon. The boys will be up wanting breakfast, and we need to start packing things up. I'll have some of the guys come help us move after that so it won't take as long." Jason tells her not letting her go yet. Just then there's a knock on the door.

"Come in." Liz states.

"Aunt Liz, the boys are up. Do you want me to fix them breakfast?" Michael asks.

"No, I'll be down in a few minutes. How about we go to Kelley's for breakfast. I don't feel like cooking and I think Grandpa Mike's chocolate chip pancakes will hit the spot." Liz states.

"Ok, I'll start getting the boys around." Michael states.

"Thanks. I'll be there to help in a few." Liz tells him getting up. Michael laughs and heads out. Jason looks at Liz.

"I think he has a crush on you." Jason tells her.

"I think it's more of a maternal thing with Michael and I. He has already told me that I'm more of a mom to him then Carly has ever been. He's not used to this whole happy home thing. This is a whole new world for him." Liz tells Jason.

"I guess, but you are mine. I'm not going to be stupid enough to let you go again." Jason tells her. She laughs.

"Go get dressed. We gotta get the boys ready. I want my pancakes." Liz tells him pouting. He laughs.

"You are so cute. Now get that cute ass ready." He tells her lightly smacking her butt.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Liz is looking around the penthouse.

"Ahh, finally done." Jason states breaking down the last box. Liz laughs and looks around the kitchen.

"It's dinner time but I'm too tired to cook." Liz tells him.

"I'll order some pizza, then take these boxes down to the dumpster. Why don't you go check on the boys. They should be setting up the playroom. Michael was going to help." Jason states. Liz nods. She heads upstairs. Jason walks to the doors with an armload of boxes. Soon he's back in the penthouse on the phone ordering pizza. Liz comes down stairs laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jason asks.

"Turning this whole floor into one big penthouse was awesome. I think I'm going to go soak in a nice hot bath while we wait for the pizza." She tells him. He nods.

"I'll come join ya in a few. Just let me tell Michael." Jason states continuing up the stairs with Liz. He turns to the left and Liz goes to the right.

Ten minutes later Liz is in a nice hot bath and Jason comes in stripping off his clothes. He sees Liz covered in bubbles and moans.

"See something you like?" She asks.

"I see something I want but don't have the time to partake in right now. The pizza will be here in about half an hour. Michael has the money just in case we aren't down there when the pizza arrives but we can't take the time right now." Jason tells her.

"Later, after the boys are in their beds, all the way down that hall, we can christen the new room." Liz tells him smiling.

"You sure you are up for it? We can put it off a day. It has been a long day with moving and unpacking." Jason states.

"Please, your guys did most of the work. I just told them where to put everything." Liz states smiling.

"Ok, let's take this bath, eat, bathe the kids, tire them out and put them to bed so we can have some momma and daddy time." Jason tells her grinning.

Later that night, the kids are in bed, all except Michael who is in his room reading. Liz walks into her and Jason's room and slips into a t-shirt and boxers for bed. Jason is soon joining her in the room. He wraps his arms around Liz's waist and pulls her back to him.

"Have I told you, how much I LOVE this new penthouse?" He tells her.

"Nope, but I'm sure you do, now that you have a man cave." She tells him laughing about the room on the main floor with the big screen TV, pool table, and bar. Jason grins.

"I LOVE the man cave. Football season that's where I'll be." He tells her.

"I know, I'll have to figure out where to put the man cave in the new house. I don't see you without a man cave now. Also did you notice the office is soundproof and has it's own entrance?" She asks.

"Yes I did. You thought of everything." He tells her kissing her. "You also thought of giving us this nice big area as our own and the kids are way down there." He tells her pointing down the hall. Liz laughs.

"Well we don't need Jake waking up asking why daddy is yelling 'YES LIZ RIDE ME LIKE THAT!'" Liz tells him laughing.

"Oh yeah, like I'm the only loud one out of the two of us. Like you haven't screamed 'FUCK ME HARDER JASON, POUND THAT HARD COCK INTO ME!"" Jason tells her laughing. Liz grins.

"Did I say I haven't screamed that? I fully admit that you know how to make me scream." Liz tells him grinning.

"I want to hear it again. It's been a long time since I heard you scream." He tells her. She turns in his arms.

"You think I'm going to be that easy? Nope, you have to work for it Jason. I'm not just going to strip down and wait for you to please me. You have to earn me lying on that bed under you or riding you." She tells him smirking.

"Oh, I do huu? And how do I earn it?" He asks.

"By being a good boy. Did you lock the doors?" She asks.

"Yep, doors and windows are locked up tight. The security code is on for the elevator and the front desk knows that no one is expected to visit tonight so we shouldn't have any interruptions. The cell phones are off and downstairs on the charger too. The kids are in bed, and the dishes are washed. Anything else master?" He asks grinning.

"Nope. You have been a very good boy tonight. I'm all yours." She tells him. He grins and leans down. He picks her up in his arms and walks her over to the bed. He lays her down in the middle of it and comes down on top of her holding himself off of her by his arms. He leans down and kisses her. Soon he thrusts his tongue into her mouth and she moans. He leans on one arm and starts to run the other hand down until he reaches the hem of the t-shirt. He slides his hand up to her now bare mound. He tweeks her nipple and she moans louder. He breaks the kiss.

"Mmm, I remember your breasts have always been very sensitive. It's all coming back now." He tells her grinning. He leans up and grabs her shirt and she sits up. He whips her shirt off and his follows.

"Jason, it's been over a year since I've had sex. Get naked and do me now. Forget all the wonderful foreplay, that can be later." She tells him.

"Nope, I was a good boy and now I'm going to enjoy my treat. Just you lay back and be a good girl now and maybe you'll get your treat too." He tells her grinning, pushing her back down. He stares down at her breasts. He starts to manipulate one breast in his hand as his other hand starts working down her stomach.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Playing with my toy. Do you realize that the breast is a mans toy and the penis is the woman's toy?" He tells her.

"Do you know that a woman's breast can nourish a baby? Mine has, two babies." She tells him grinning.

"I know, watching you breast feed Cam that day in the elevator was awesome. Now less talking, more love making." He tells her leaning down to capture her lips. Soon he has her moaning. He grins as he stands and takes off his jeans and boxer briefs. He sees Liz lying there trying to catch her breath after that breathtaking kiss and grins. He reaches down and unsnaps her jeans. Soon he is sliding her jeans and panties down her long legs. He moans when he sees her shaved pussy.

"Oh GOD how I missed this." He tells her as he gets her pants and underwear off. He leans back down to kiss her and she pulls him over her.

"Enough. I want that hard cock pounding into me now." She tells him.

"I agree. We can do slow love making later. Right now I need you and I need you now." He tells her rubbing his cock along the outer lips of her pussy. She moans as he places the head of his cock at her entrance. He snaps his hips forward and impales her on his erection. Her legs come up around his waist. She moans at the feel.

"I am home." He states savoring the feeling of her silky walls surrounding him. Soon he can't hold still any longer and starts thrusting. She matches his pace.

"Oh GOD! Quicker Jason." Liz tells him. He flips them over.

"Ride me baby. Ride me fast and hard." He tells her. She starts riding his cock. He watches her tits bounce up and down and he just has to. He leans up and captures a breast in his hand. He moves his lips down to the nipple and bites down on it enough to cause her a little pain. She moans and he feels her walls clench his cock tighter.

"OH GOD! Do it again Jason." She demands. He bites down again on her nipple then laves it with his tongue. Soon she is bucking fast and he is matching her. He fells her walls start to clench and release. He feels his balls draw up knowing both their climaxes are coming.

"Come with me Liz. I need to come." He tells her. She leans back so that he is hitting her G spot with every stroke. Soon she is screaming her release and he follows shouting his. She leans down on his sweaty chest.

"OH MY GOD! I forgot how good it was." Jason tells her. She grins.

"Yeah, I do good work if I do say so myself." She tells him smartly. He laughs.

"I am tired now. Can't do a part two. Sorry." He tells her. She sighs.

"That's ok. I don't think I can handle a part 2 myself right now." She rolls off him and lies down next to him. Jason rolls over onto his side and pulls her to him. He falls into a peaceful sleep with Liz in his arms. She falls asleep feeling sated and excited for the future for the first time in a long time.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

The next morning, Liz wakes up with Jason's arms wrapped around her. This has happened many times since they had gotten married, but this morning it was different. Maybe it was because Liz finally let go of all the hurt and anger she had towards their past, maybe because it was for the first time since Jake was conceived she felt loved and she let herself feel love. She sighs sinking deeper into his arms. He smiles.

"Morning." He tells her. She grins bigger.

"Morning." She turns in his arms to face him.

"Last night was awesome. I forgot how good we were at that." She tells him.

"I didn't. The memories of how good we were together are what has kept me going while we were separated.

Elizabeth, Diane said the case against Carly starts Monday." Jason tells her.

"Yes, and then next Monday Michael, Morgan and I have family court. Michael and I were talking a couple of nights ago and he and Morgan both want to stay with us. Michael also asked about after he turns 18, changing his last name to either Morgan or Quartermain." Liz tells him.

"Well, Diane and I were talking about a few things and even though I now claim I am Jason Quartermain Morgan, my past as Jason Morgan will not make it easy. Her and I were talking about me becoming Jason Morgan Quartermain again. That way we can move past what happened as Jason Morgan and if Morgan wants to later on in life, he won't be Morgan Morgan. He can be Morgan Quartermain." Jason tells her.

"Are you asking me how I would feel about being Elizabeth Webber Quartermain instead of Elizabeth Webber Morgan?" She asks. He nods.

"I say, Elizabeth Webber Quartermain, Cameron Steven Quartermain, and Jacob Martin Quartermain sound amazing." Liz tells him with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Jason asks.

"Yes. I was going to talk to Diane about Jake and Cam's name change anyway, we might as well get all of them done at one time including Michael's if he wants. Morgan asked if we could adopt him. That will be something to ask Diane about on Monday too." Liz tells him.

"Do you know how proud I am to finally be the type of man that you deserve?" Jason asks as Liz gets out of bed naked and grabs her bathrobe.

"You've always been the man I deserve. I fell in love with you, the man you have always been here." She states laying a hand on his heart.

"I've always felt I wasn't good enough for you." She tells him.

"Boy are we a screwed up pair." He states getting out of bed and throwing some sweatpants on. Just then there's a knock on the door.

"Coming." Liz calls. Her and Jason walk over to their bedroom door and open it. There stands Morgan.

"Hey Morgan, ready for breakfast?" Liz asks.

"Can we go to Kelley's?" He asks.

"Sure, go tell Michael, I'll get the other two moving." Liz tells him. Jason speaks up.

"I'll go get Cam and Jake going, why don't you Liz, go get ready. It will take me less time." Jason states. Liz nods heading towards the dresser as Morgan runs down the hall excited to wake up his older brother. Jason grins watching the child he always considered a nephew.

Half an hour later they are all downstairs.

"Ok Michael, here's the keys. You and Jason ride in the front. Morgan, Cam, you two get the backseat, and I'll sit in the middle with Jake." Liz states as she picks up the toy bag. Everyone nods.

Twenty minutes later they are in Kelley's. Morgan is on one side of Liz and Cam was on the other side. Jason had Michael and Jake on his sides. Mike walks over to get their orders and soon is back in the kitchen. Jason smiles seeing his family all there. Just then the door opens and there stands Carly. Morgan gets a panicked look on his face.

"Don't worry Morgan." Michael stands and Jason slides out. Jason turns towards Carly.

"Carly, would you like to join Liz, me and the boys for breakfast?" He asks.

"Hell no. I'm not sitting at the same table as that homewrecking bitch." Carly states with venom in her voice.

"Mom, Stop." Michael demands.

"I will not stop. She has my best friend, my hotel and she now has my kids." Carly demands. Morgan shrinks into Liz's side. She wraps an arm around him.

"Mom, stop. No one stole us. She was appointed our foster mom because you could care less about us, unless it was to get Dad, Uncle Jason, or Jax to do something for you. At least Liz cares about us and loves Uncle Jason. You mom, just care about yourself, that's why next week in family court, I'm telling the judge I want to stay with Aunt Liz and Uncle Jason. At least Uncle Jason is a blood relative of mine." Michael demands.

"But I'm your mom. I'm your blood relative too." Carly demands.

"Yes, but Dad's not. You thought my bio dad would be a bad influence but look at everything I've been through with Sonny as a father. Tell me mom, was he a safer choice? At least with AJ, I would have gotten to know Grandma Lila and Alan. Now I will never have the chance. Monica is awesome and Edward is a loud mouth who means well most of the time." Michael tells her.

"Look, Liz has turned Michael against his whole family." Carly demands.

"Actually Mom, it was you and Dad. I still get along with Grandpa Mike, and Grandma Bobbie. Morgan and I are closer then we have ever been, so don't think that it was Aunt Liz. It's you and Sonny, that I've turned against." Michael demands.

"Aunt Liz, can you take my food home? I need to get out of here." Michael asks.

"Don't worry about it." They hear. Mike comes out with takeout boxes.

"I figured you would rather have it to go." He states bagging it up. Liz nods.

"Michael, take Morgan and the boys to the van. Uncle Jason and I will be out in a few minutes." Liz tells him. He nods. Soon the kids are out of the diner.

"You bitch. How dare you turn my kids against me." Carly demands raising a hand to hit Liz. Liz grabs it.

"Do it and you'll be sorry. There's many witnesses here and it won't look good in family court next week if they have to haul you in, in handcuffs." Liz tells her with a grin.

"See, unlike you, I'm well known for being a nice person who cares about others and as much of a dipwad my ex is, he's still a cop and he don't like you. The PCPD is still on cloud 9 for Sam's arrest and the soon to be arrested Sonny. They won't think anything of hauling you in. I hear Sam's cell is open now since she has been extradited to the next state for her trial. I hear that starts next week too." Liz states with a grin.

"You are such a bitch." Carly tells her.

"I know I am, but I'm a bitch that has everything I want. See you tomorrow Carlybabes." Liz waves as she walks out to join the boys.

"Jayson, did you see how she behaved? How can you want that around your sons?" Carly asks.

"Better her then a conniving, underhanded bitch like you. At least my sons know mommy loves them and is there for them. Morgan knows Aunt Liz is there if he needs her and Michael has a slight crush on Liz. She knows it and they talked about it. It's all because he didn't know there were women like Liz out there. He's now striving to find someone like her. Someone that has respect for not only herself but also others. Someone who doesn't think the world begins and ends with money. I hope all 4 boys find someone like my wife and are smart enough to hang onto their Elizabeth's when they find her unlike I was. When I think of all the years I've missed out with Liz I get disgusted that I let you, Sonny, Lucky, and everyone else get in between us. Now if you'll excuse me, my family is waiting for me. See you in court tomorrow. Diane is so ready to mop the floor with you the next two week." Jason turns and walks away.

In the van, Liz arrives and sees Michael with his arms around Morgan. Morgan is crying. Liz climbs in.

"Come here Morgan." Liz states holding her arms open. Morgan crawls into Liz's lap.

"What's wrong Morgan?" Liz asks after a couple minutes as she wipes his tears from his eyes.

"How can my Mom be such a mean person?" He asks. Liz sighs as Jason climbs into the van. He sees Liz and Morgan.

"Morgan buddy, look at Uncle Jason. Your mom is angry right now. She's mad at Aunt Liz because of the fact that Aunt Liz is around you all the time while your mom can't be."

"But she could be if she would just be a mom." Morgan states. Jason sighs trying to figure out how to explain to Morgan his mother.

"Morgan, your mom and I have never gotten along. She's always been jealous that Uncle Jason had me in his life. It's only gotten worse because Uncle Jason isn't there to be her little side kick when she wants him to be. He is putting me, you, Michael, and the boys first. For the first time in a long time, she isn't the center of your Uncle's world and she doesn't like it." Liz explains tired of trying to sugar coat everything.

"Uncle Jason, why did you always let her get away with what she did?" Morgan asks. Michael looks on with interest at that question.

"Because it was easier then fighting with her. Now I have a reason to fight with her and I am doing it. Morgan, your mom is a very selfish woman. I hate to badmouth her because she is your mom but it's the truth. She thinks everyone should bow to her whims and do what she wants them to do. Now that I'm not giving into her all the time, she's finding out that a lot of other people aren't too and she doesn't like it, so she's acting out like a child does when they don't get what they want." Jason explains.

"But why does Aunt Liz get the brunt of it?" Morgan asks.

"Because your mom has always known that Aunt Liz is the one that I would put first if I were to put anyone ahead of her. Your mom deep down knows that since Aunt Liz was 18, I've loved her and wanted to be with her. Listen why don't we get home and then we can talk about this more?" He asks. Morgan nods not wanting to get out of Liz's lap.

"I'll take the back roads so you can stay on Aunt Liz's lap. Hopefully no one will pull us over." Jason tells him. Michael nods. Michael gets out and jumps in the front passenger seat. Jason gets behind the wheel and soon they are on their way home.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Monday arrives. Jason is sitting next to Diane in the courthouse and Liz is behind him in moral support. Carly walks in dressed in her designer clothes acting like she's the cat's meow. She glares at Liz as she walks over to the other table. Her lawyer quickly walks in, Alexis, knowing that she can't leave Carly in there too long by herself or Carly will dig herself deeper. Carly leans over to Alexis.

"Look the bitch is here instead of with her kids. Such a great mom isn't she." Carly snears.

"Carly, shut up. It's school time, Michael, Morgan and Cam are all in school, Jake is probably with a member of the family. She's here as moral support more then I can say for you." Alexis states. Diane walks over.

"Decided you wanted to go another round with me huu?" Diane asks jokingly.

"No, Sonny begged me as the mother of his daughter, said he couldn't find another lawyer that would touch her with a ten foot pole." Alexis states.

"Who knew that a minute of pleasure would make me miserable the rest of my life. As much as I love Kristina, it's so not worth having to defend this woman." Alexis tells her. Diane laughs.

"Well, you could have told him no. What was he going to do? You have full custodial custody of Kristina." Diane states.

"I know. Let's just do this. I told Carly it would be in her best interests to settle this out of court but no, she has to try and stick it to Liz." Alexis demands. Soon the court is called to order.

"Miss Miller, please make your opening statements." The judge states.

"Your honor. My client Jason Morgan Quartermain was a long time friend of Caroline Spencer Jax here. Over the years, he had loaned her a lot of money. Here is all the loan statements with her signature on them. Recently, Mr. Quartermain has changed his way of thinking, he recently married a long time friend and mother to his two children and Miss Jax wasn't happy about it. After weeks of trouble of Mr. Morgan has decided to end the friendship. He has called in all his loans too and was willing to settle out of court for less then what she actually owed him. Instead of taking that good deal my client offered her she proceeded to cause problems for Mrs. Morgan at work and be an all around pest in his life. My client has had enough and wants the money and Miss Jax out of his life." Diane sits down.

"Miss Davis?" The judge asks.

"My client was a long time friend of Jason Morgan's and she figured that money was a gift since until he married Mrs. Morgan he never demanded the money back. My client is under the impression that this was brought on by Mrs. Morgan demanding the money for her own use." Alexis sits down. Carly smiles. Diane stands up.

"I call Mrs. Elizabeth Morgan to the stand." Liz stands up.

"OBJECTION!" Alexis states.

"She never had Mrs. Morgan on her witness list." Alexis states.

"Your honor, Miss Davis said that her client believes it's Mrs. Morgan's fault that Mr. Morgan is calling in her debts. I only believe it's fair that Mrs. Morgan gets to defend herself." Diane states.

"Over ruled Miss Davis." The judge rules. Liz walks to the stand and gets sworn in.

"State your name for the record Diane states.

"Elizabeth Webber Quartermain." Liz states. Carly snears.

"Mrs. Quartermain, why is your husband calling in the loans for Miss Jax?" Diane asks.

"Because she's a controlling harpy who my husband has decided he doesn't need in his life. We were all set to live quietly and leave her alone until she kept coming to my place of work and harassing me." Liz tells her.

"And where is that?" Diane asks.

"I am a nurse at General Hospital. I specialize as a surgical nurse but I also just do general nursing." Liz tells her.

"So she was coming to a public place and getting into your face?" Diane asks.

"Yes, she also has followed me into patients' rooms and started in while I was trying to take vitals and such of my patients." Liz tells her.

"Did you have anything to do with Mr. Quartermain, is that what he goes by now?" Diane asks quickly.

"Yes, after he had a small bleed fixed in his brain that he had for the last 3 years or so, he got all his memories back of being Jason Morgan and Jason Quartermain. He chose to become Jason Morgan Quartermain and being his wife I agreed to take the last name Quartermain." Liz fills in.

"Thanks for clearing that up, now on with what I was originally going to ask you. Did you have anything to do with Mr. Morgan Quartermain filing this law suit?" She asks.

"No Miss Miller, I did not. He is the one that told me, he was going to call in his loans after she went against us in another case we had." Liz states.

"That would be when Samantha McCall was on trial correct?" Diane asks.

"Yes, Carly got on the stand and told everyone I was a liar and that I had lied about something that happened to me when I was 15." Liz states.

"You would be talking about the night that you were allegedly raped?" Diane asks.

"Yes, that would be the subject. When I was 15, I was pulled off a park bench on Valentine's Day and raped. We were never able to put anyone in jail for it, and because of that Carly thinks I lied about it." Liz tells them. Jason nods proud of his wife.

"So after she sat on the stand and called you a liar is when your husband Mr. Morgan Quartermain decided to sue Miss Jax?" Diane asks.

"Well that's when he told her he wanted his money back. It disgusted him that his long time best friend would lie about his wife like that. At the time he was willing to take her shares in a joint venture that I'm involved in with her soon to be Ex-Husband Jasper Jax." Liz states.

"That would be The Metro Court Hotel?" Diane asks.

"Well when I got involved it was basically a hotel it's now a plaza. Jax and I are getting new signs made for it, it will soon be The Metro Court Plaza. It is now a home to one of the best-undiscovered artist galleries in the state. That would be The Road To Nowhere. Also the boutique is getting high ratings and we are getting more known through out the greater part of New York State as a place to shop. Our restaurant was just recently rated a 5 star restaurant and the hotel is one of the highest rated in the state. The value has quadrupled since I came in to help out." Liz tells her. Diane looks impressed.

"As I understand it, most of what has made it what it is now, was your ideas?" Diane asks.

"Yes, the Gallery was always a dream of mine since I was a teenager, the restaurant was already a 4 star, I brought in a few that specialized in certain types of food to work with the staff, redid the décor and now it's a 5 star, the same with the hotel, all I basically did was change some décor, and bring in some help to help train the staff properly." Liz states.

"When I bought in, The Metro Court was worth about 10 million. It is now worth 40-50 million. Carly's 2% is worth a couple mill and my husband was willing to just take that and call it even but she didn't agree. Instead she proceeded to think my husband would back off, which is why he's asking now for the full amount. I'm not even sure what it is, I do know it's over 12 million though." Liz states.

"Yeah the papers say it's a total of 12.5 mil which is what he's suing for." Diane states.

"No further questions your honor." Diane states. Alexis stands up.

"Miss Webber, isn't it true that you have never liked Miss Jax?" She asks.

"No, I don't like her, I haven't liked her since I was 18 and watched her play daddy switch with her oldest son Michael." Liz states.

"Daddy Switch?" Alexis asks.

"Yes, when she got pregnant with Michael, at first she said it was her step father Tony Jones's son. Then she begged Jason to say he was the Daddy because she figured out his biological father was Jason's brother AJ Quartermain. After that she went to AJ and told The Quartermains that Jason was going to kidnap Michael. Then when she got with her ex husband Sonny Corinthos, she somehow got AJ's parental rights taken away and Sonny adopted Michael. Since then she has gone between Sonny and the man she was married to at the time, first it was Lorenzo Alcazar and then back to Sonny and now Jasper Jax." Liz states.

"So you didn't like her for that but didn't you lie about both your son's fathers?" Alexis asks.

"Originally yes, I did lie about Cam and Jake's paternities but the true fathers knew the truth. When Ric claimed to be Cam's Dad, Zander knew. After what went on with Ric I put Zander's name down as his father. It has only been brought to my attention recently that someone back then played around with my paternity test on my son, and the real biological father for Cameron is Jason. My husband and I are still trying to figure out that mess because until recently my husband and I didn't remember his conception. As for Jake, Jason knew that he was Jake's dad and originally for safety sake he agreed to let Lucky Spencer play Dad. Since then, Lucky has proved to not be a safer choice and he and I both come to the conclusion that telling the truth and setting up a guard rotation was the only way to actually protect Jake. So the truth about my children are all out in the open, and they are with their biological father." Liz states.

"So are you telling me that you didn't remember sleeping with Mr. Morgan Quartermain but Cameron is his son?" Alexis asks.

"Yes, we have since run a new paternity test and have the proof in writing that both kids are his, no messed with tests. It wasn't until Jason told me what happened when he remembered that I remembered the night my oldest son was conceived." Liz tells her.

"Ok, back to Miss Jax. If you played who's the daddy with your boys how can you fault Carly for doing the same thing?" Alexis asks.

"Honestly, because mine was I didn't know who the dad was. Her's was just because she wanted too. As it is now, Michael and Morgan are living with me and Jax has full custody of Josslyn." Liz states.

"So Miss Jax doesn't even have custody of her children now?" Alexis asks.

"Nope. Matter of fact next week we have to go to family court on her and the boys." Liz states with a smile.

"No further questions." Alexis states sitting down. Diane stands up.

"I call Mr. Jason Morgan Quartermain to the stand. Jason stands and walks to the stand. He takes his oath and sits down.

"Mr. Quartermain, what is your relationship to the defendant?" Diane asks.

"She was my best friend and my ex partner's ex wife. She is also my ex-sister in law." Jason states. Diane nods.

"When you loaned money to her over the last 13 years what was the stipulations?" Diane asks.

"There really weren't any. I always had her sign paperwork that it was a loan but I've never forced the issue of paying it back." Jason answers.

"Can I ask why?" Diane asks.

"Because we were best friends. And it's not like I need the money. I have plenty of money." Jason states.

"So why now?" She asks.

"Because it's time that Carly learn how to be an adult. I've learned that over the last 13 years, all I've done was been able to enable her to continue acting like a spoiled child. She doesn't take others feelings into consideration, she doesn't respect anyone else as a person, and she thinks she owns me, that I'm her property. After 13 years I've had enough. I'm tired of being owned. I offered her a great deal. Her shares in the Metro Court and this case would never have seen the light of day. That was taking about 9 mil instead of over 12 million. I don't see why she is fighting so hard to keep her shares in the Metro Court Plaza anyway since she is never there." Jason states. Diane nods.

"If you are awarded the money that is owed to you, what are the plans for it?" Diane asks.

"It's going to go into a trust fund for Josslyn, Morgan and Michael. None of them will be able to draw until they are 25 years old. I've talked it over with Jasper Jax and he is willing to be the trustee over it for all three kids." Jason states.

"So in other words you want to take the money and make sure it's there for Carly's kids for their future?" She asks.

"Yes. Michael is getting ready to go to college this fall, Liz and I have both said, we will cover his college expenses, we also will be willing to do it for Morgan if he decides to go to college too. Now that Michael and Morgan are with Liz and I, they are two totally different kids. Their grades have gone up, the teachers have even made remarks about the difference in the kids. I think it has more to do with Liz then myself but I'm proud of those two boys." Jason states.

"NO further questions your honor." Diane states sitting down. Alexis stands up.

"Just one question Mr. Morgan. Is this to get back at my client for what went on a couple weeks ago when she said your wife lied about being raped as a teenager?" Alexis asks.

"Depends on how you look at it. Was I pissed? Yes, I knew this would be a way to get back at Carly for that but would I have done something different if I could? Yes. I know that my wife and Carly don't get along. I've known that for the last 12 years or so. I have tried over and over again to get her to leave Liz alone. To respect me as her best friend enough to stay away from my wife and not cause problems and next thing I know she's on the stand saying my wife lied about something that was a horrific event in her life, when on Valentine's Day every year she relives it over and over in her sleep. All it would have taken for this to end, was for Carly to apologize to my wife and mean it. That's all I want really but she thinks it's beneath her to apologize to anyone. My wife has never intentionally gone after Carly to hurt her or undermine her at all. Matter of fact she has been there to befriend her on more then one occasion and instead of being grateful for the help Carly has thrown it back in her face." Jason states.

"No further questions your honor." Alexis states sitting down. Jason stands and walks back over and sits beside Liz.

"We rest your honor." Diane states. Alexis stands.

"I call Caroline Jax to the stand. Liz snickers at the shorten version of her name. Carly primly rises and walks slowly to the stand. Liz rolls her eyes as Liz glances at her watch. Jason looks at her. She leans over.

"An hour and the boys are out of school." She states. Jason nods.

"Mrs. Jax, what is your relationship to Mr. Quartermain?" Alexis asks.

"To Mr. Quartermain none. To Jason Morgan, he is my best friend or was until that money hungry bitch got a hold of him." Carly fumes.

"Objection, Mrs. Quartermain isn't the one that filed the law suit. Mr. Quartermain is." Diane states.

"Sustained." The judge bangs the gavel.

"Mrs. Jax, why is it that after 13 years of friendship that Mr. Quartermain thinks it's time to make you grow up?" Alexis asks.

"I don't know. I'm a mother and support my kids." Liz snickers as she feels her phone vibrate. She stands and heads out. Jason watches her. A few minutes later she comes in on the run and whispers into his ear.

"Cam fell at school. I'm going to go get him and take him into GH. They think he has a broken wrist." Jason leans over to Diane and whispers to her.

"Your honor, an emergency has come up with one of the kids for Mr. And Mrs. Quartermain. Can we continue this tomorrow?" She asks.

"And what is the emergency?" The judge asks.

"Our son Cameron fell at school today and they think he has a broken arm." Liz states.

"Yes, we will continue this at 9AM." The judge bangs his gavel. Liz and Jason run out of the courtroom and into the van.

Fifteen minutes later Liz is pulling up to GH as Jason is holding a crying Cam trying to keep his arm from moving too much. She stops the car and they get out. Liz looks at Cam.

"They will take some pictures of it, see how the break is and probably cast you up. It'll be ok Cammy." She tells him as they walk into the E.R. There they see Monica.

"Oh what happened?" She asks

"Cam fell at school and we think it's a broken wrist. He can't move his hand." Liz states.

"Let's check it out. Cam, can Daddy Jason, put you down in this wheelchair? Momma can come with us to take pictures of your wrist." Monica states. Cam nods. Jason sits him down in the chair.

"Come on Momma." Cam states.

"Coming buddy." She tells him. Jason watches worried as they leave him standing there. Carly comes in on the run.

"What happened to Michael?" She asks.

"It wasn't Michael. Didn't you hear me us in the courtroom? It was Cam. He was playing on the monkey bars at school and fell. Liz thinks his wrist is broke. She's back with him and Monica now getting his wrist ex-rayed." Just then Michael comes running in with Morgan.

"Uncle Jason, how's the Camster?" He asks.

"Being tough. Liz thinks it's a broken wrist. Monica is ex-raying it right now." Jason states.

"Do you want me to do anything?" He asks.

"No, Johnny has Jake with him. Just try and keep an eye on Morgan for me?" Jason asks.

"Sure thing Uncle Jason." Michael states.

"Come on Morgan, lets go sit over here and work on our homework." Michael states. Jason nods proudly. They head over just as Liz comes out.

"Waiting on the x-ray but Monica thinks the same thing I do, it's broken. We just have to wait and see what kind of break it is. Cam's asking for you though." She states.

"Well let's go. Boys come one." Jason calls to Michael and Morgan. They stand and follow Liz back to the cubical Cam's in. Monica is in there keeping him entertained until Jason gets back there.

"Daddy!" Cam calls.

Daddy's here buddy." Jason states walking over. He sees the ice pack on his son's wrist. Just then a nurse comes in.

"Your x-rays Dr. Quartermain." She states.

"Ahh yes, lets see what we have." Monica states. She puts the x-rays up on the light board.

"Cam, this is your hand. See all these bones here?" She asks. He nods.

"Those are your finger bones. Now let's see. The break is right here. Just what I thought. A cast and in 6 to 8 weeks, you'll be good as new Cam. Liz sees the break.

"It's a clean break." She states.

"Yep. No surgery required. I'll cast him up, and then you'll be on your way." Liz walks over and starts pulling out what is needed to cast up Cam's arm.

"Ok Buddy, what color do you want your cast to be?" Monica asks.

"I want blue." He states. Monica nods.

"Blue it is then because we have red, purple, pink, green, blue, and white." She tells him.

"I change my mind Gramma Monica. I want Red." He states.

"Red it is buddy." She tells him. Liz pulls out what is needed for the red cast. Soon Monica is done casting his arm.

"Ok buddy, let's put this sling around your neck and put your arm in it. It will help with the weight because this cast is heavy." She tells him. He nods.

"It is Gramma." Cam states. Soon Cam is ready to go. Jason walks over and picks him up.

"Ok, for being such a good boy today while we casted your arm, here you go." She states giving him a lollipop. Here's one for Jake too. Also Michael, Morgan, here you go. One kid doesn't get one without them all getting them." She states with a grin.

"Thanks Monica." Michael states with a smile.

"Anytime Michael. Ok Liz, you know the rules, keep the cast dry, no hard playing for awhile." Monica starts to name off. Liz nods.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The next day Liz and Jason are back in the courtroom.

"I take it everything is ok with your son?" The judge asks.

"Just fine. He fell off the monkey bars at school. It's a clean break. He's casted up and back at school today." Liz tells him.

"That's good. I hate hearing how kids get hurt." The judge states.

"Me too, especially when it's a kid I know." Liz states sitting down.

"OK. Miss Jax, I believe you were on the stand when we had the little emergency yesterday. May I remind you that you are still under oath?" The judge states.

"Yes your honor." Carly tells him. The judge nods.

"You may be seated." He states.

"Miss Davis you may continue." He tells her.

"Thank you your honor." Alexis states. She looks at Carly.

"Miss Jax, if Jason had asked you to apologize to his wife, would you have done it?" Alexis asks.

"No, because she has never apologized to me for anything she's done to me." Carly demands.

"What exactly has she done to you?" Alexis asks.

"She took my kids away from me, she took Jason away from me. She has now taken Jax away and she is taking my hotel away." Carly states.

"Didn't Mr. Jax file for divorce AFTER you ruined all of Mrs. Quartermain's personal paintings she was displaying in the gallery for the opening?" Alexis asks.

"No, he filed for divorce after Liz told him I did it. They never had any proof it was me." Carly states.

"Didn't you also on many occasions threaten to take Liz's kids away from her?" Alexis asks.

"Yes, but that's because she's a spoiled, selfish, money grubbing whore. She doesn't deserve to have any kids." Liz laughs.

"Silence in the court." The judge says.

"Sorry your honor." Liz replies. He nods. Diane grins knowing she will bury Carly soon.

"Miss Jax, why would you not take the offer Mr. Morgan offered you of signing away the 2% of the Metro Court Plaza and be done with this?" Alexis asks curious about that herself.

"Because it's my hotel. Jax started that hotel when he was married to my best friend. That's where part of it's name came from, and Courtney would not want Liz running her hotel." Carly demands.

"No further questions your honor." Alexis states giving up. Diane stands up. She slowly walks to the witness stand.

"Miss Jax, lets start with how Liz took Mr. Quartermain from you. Isn't it true that you were nothing but a friends with benefits thing after Mr. Quartermain was in the accident and became Jason Morgan?" Diane asks.

"It might have started out that way but he was in love with me." Carly demands.

"If he was so in love with you why was he also dating Robin Scorpio Drake at the time? Why not break up with her for you if he was in love with you?" Diane asks.

"You would have to ask him." Carly states.

"Ok, so how exactly did Mrs. Quartermain steal him from you?" Diane asks.

"She was always around. She constantly needed him to help her." Carly states.

"Sound familiar? I've known Mr. Morgan Quartermain for about 5 years now and in that time, I have seen him drop any and every girl he was with at the time when you called. You have called him for a hangnail Carly. In all that time, Liz has only gone to him on a few occasions when she needed a true friend. My observations are that you were the needy one between you and Mrs. Quartermain." Diane states.

"OBJECTION! Editorializing your honor." Alexis states.

"Sustained." He replies.

"Sorry your honor." Diane apologizes.

"Miss Jax, isn't it true that when Mrs. Quartermain's pictures were destroyed, there was a note written saying and I quote, 'you need to die bitch, Jason deserves better then you.' End quote." Diane states.

"If there was it wasn't by me." Carly states.

"Your honor I have the note here, and a letter sworn by a handwriting expert that it is Miss Jax's writing, and also a letter written by her soon to be ex-husband that it is her writing." Diane states handing them to the judge.

"So noted." He states. Diane looks at Carly.

"What to try again Miss Jax?" Diane asks.

"Ok, I wrote the letter but the paintings were destroyed when I got there. The bitch probably did it herself, and then blamed it on me." Carly states.

"Why would Mrs. Quartermain ruin thousands of dollars worth of art the week before the Gallery opening?" Diane asks.

"Who knows why that crazy bitch does anything." Carly demands.

"Ok as for removing your kids from your home, did Mrs. Quartermian walk into your house and kidnap your kids?" She asks.

"No, a social worker come and removed Michael and Morgan from my home. It was because she called the state and lied about me that they were removed." Carly demands.

"If it was a lie then the kids would have been returned to you, would they not?" Diane asks.

"We'll see next week. Next week is the first hearing on it." She tells Diane.

"Ahh yes, we shall see next week. Ok, how about how Mrs. Quartermain has stolen your hotel.

Wasn't it Mr. Jax's hotel when you married him and he gave you 2% of it as a wedding gift?" Diane asks.

"No, it was left to me in my best friend's will." She states.

"Ahh yes, the ex Mrs. Jax that was divorced from Mr. Jax and with Mr. Cassidine. You say that she wouldn't want Mrs. Quartermain having anything to do with her hotel, but isn't it true at one point Mrs. Quartermain was going to be a surrogate mom for Mr. Jax and Courtney?" Diane asks.

"Yes, for money Liz agreed to do it, and then she miscarried the baby, but already by that point Courtney wasn't handling it too well." Carly states.

"Ahh yes, because she felt Mr. Jax was paying too much attention to the woman that was carrying their child. Doesn't that sound a little funny to you? Mr. Jax was making sure that the surrogate mother of their child was eating, sleeping, taking care of herself and her baby." Diane asks.

"That wasn't the problem. It was when he was buying toys for her bastard child." Jason grabs Liz's hand knowing Liz is ready to stand up and beat Carly's ass.

"Ahh so because Mr. Jax might have bought a toy or two for another child a Cameron Steven Webber at the time, now Cameron Steven Quatermain, that is a reason for the former Mrs. Jax to not like the woman who was going to have a baby and hand it over to them to raise, a baby mind you that had no biological ties to the former Mrs. Jax?" Diane asks.

"If Courtney was having a problem with it, she should have said something before Liz got inseminated yes, but she didn't. No one ever thought to ask her either." Carly demands.

"Why should they? The former Mrs. Jax was getting a baby without having to go through the 9 months of being pregnant and the hours of labor. Mrs. Quartermain who at the time was Ms Webber was going to go through a pregnancy and then labor and delivery and hand the baby over to Mr. Jax and the former Mrs. Jax. Instead of being grateful the former Mrs. Jax became jealous, so much so, that she cheated on Mr. Jax and got pregnant by a Nicholas Cassidine. Isn't that the truth?" Diane asks.

"OBJECTION! What does any of this have to do with the loan?" Alexis asks.

"Sustained. Miss Matthews isn't here to defend herself." The judge states.

"Yes your honor. Anyway, back to the Metro Court, after all of that, and the fact that Jax was the one that was really running the hotel not you, why not just give Mr. Quartermain the shares and be done with it." Diane asks.

"I wouldn't have a way to make any money." Carly tells her.

"Ahh, so you couldn't go out and, oh I don't know, get a job like normal people can?" Diane asks.

"I don't have a college education behind me." Carly states.

"Wasn't it true that when you came to town you were going to school as a physical rehabilitation nurse?" Diane asks.

"Yes, but that was years ago and I never finished my training." Carly demands.

"Why is that?" Diane asks.

"I got pregnant with Michael." Carly states.

"Ahh yes, and instead of making a good life for you and your child, you then proceeded to hook every rich man you could starting with Mr. Jones who was your biological mom's husband at the time and the top neurologist. Then Mr. Quartermian, then Mr. Quartermain's brother, then Mr. Corinthos, Mr. Alcazar, and now Mr. Jax. How many times did you go back to Mr. Corinthos anyway?" Diane asks.

"I was married to Sonny 3 times." Carly states.

"So not only did you go after one rich man, you went after 5 rich men, two of them multiple marriages?" Diane asks.

"What can I say? I have what it takes to move on up." Diane laughs out loud.

"You have what it takes to move on up on your back right? That seems to be how you got them all. Mr. Morgan Quartermain you picked up in a bar, Mr. AJ Quartermain you picked up in the same bar, Mr. Corinthos was because you were upset at Mr. Quatermain Morgan. Should I go on?" Diane asks.

"No need." Carly states.

"So lets get to the matter at hand. Why do you think that after all Mr. Morgan Quartermain has done for you, that he doesn't deserve the respect of being paid back?" Diane asks.

"I'm his best friend, or I was until he married her. Never once has he said that he ever expected it to be paid back." Carly states.

"No, but here is signed contract after signed contract, by you, that says you will pay back every dime he has lent you over the years. Carly that's 12.5 million dollars." Diane states.

"I never thought he would take it this far." Carly stammers.

"You didn't? Didn't he tell you two weeks ago that if you didn't sign over your shares or pay him back, he would sue you?" Diane asks.

"Yes." Carly answers.

"And yet, you thought he wasn't serious?" Diane asks.

"I thought he was just saying that to please the wifey over there." Carly states pointing to Liz. Liz rolls her eyes.

"Yeah bitch, I saw you roll your eyes at that remark. If it wasn't for you, Jason would be with me." Carly demands. Liz laughs and so does Jason.

"Your honor, may I respond?" Jason asks. The judge nods.

"Carly, even if Liz weren't in my life, you wouldn't be my wife, or even my girlfriend. We were friends with benefits back when I thought that was a good thing to do. I didn't know better Carly. I was very child like at the time because of the brain injury and you jumped right on it and wheeled me in. Now Liz here, is the reason I know what you and I had is wrong. Liz is the reason my life has meaning. Carly, you have always said you were my best friend, but you don't know how to be a best friend Carly. You never have. If you did, then you wouldn't have been in Liz's face constantly, you would have accepted the boundaries I tried to put in place. You would have wanted me to be happy." Jason tells her.

"But She isn't good enough for you." Carly demands.

"Well too bad, I didn't like Lorenzo, hell he tried to kill me, but I accepted your marriage to him. I didn't like Jax, yet I accepted your marriage to him. Yet you can't give me the same respect with my wife, the mother to my sons?" Jason asks.

"Your honor, I just want my money and to be done with her." The judge nods.

"Well with all the evidence that has been brought in and the unusual testimony, I award Mr. Morgan Quartermain the sum of 13 million. The extra half mil is for the stress and court costs." The judge bangs his gavel. Jason looks at Carly.

"Figure it out." He tells her. Liz and he walk out.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The following Monday; Jason, Diane, and Liz are walking into family court. Sonny is following them in. Carly comes breezing in with Alexis. Diane smiles.

"So we meet again." She states.

"Diane, stop. I don't want to defend her but no one else will take the case and no mother deserves to loose her kids." Alexis states. Liz snickers. Michael and Morgan come in with guards. They sit next to Sonny. Morgan comes up and hugs Liz and Jason. Liz hugs him back.

"Ready for this?" She asks.

"Yep, I don't want to leave you guys. I'm actually getting some attention and love at your house. I don't get shoved off for Michael." He states. Liz hugs him.

"Go sit by your dad hon. I'll see if Diane can get the judge to agree to talk to you in chambers." Diane nods. The judge comes in.

"Case #45444 The State Vs. Caroline Benson Jax will come to order." She states.

"You may be seated." She looks out.

"Your honor can I ask you a favor?" Diane asks.

"No delays." She states.

"No, it's just we have Morgan Cortinthos on the list to testify but he would feel more comfortable talking to you in your chambers. Miss Davis and I can be the only two in there besides you if you want." She states.

"Well, how about when we get to him, he and I go into my chambers, will that be ok Mr. Corinthos?" She asks looking at Morgan.

"Yes your honor." He states. She nods.

"That's what we'll do then. Anything else Miss Miller?" She asks.

"No your honor." She states.

"Ok, so for the last couple months, the minor kids have been in the care of Mr. And Mrs. Morgan Quartermain, am I understanding this right?"

"Yes, your honor. My clients have been taking care of the Corinthos boys along with their two children and have no problems in continuing to do so. I have statements from the kids teachers that will state that under Mr. And Mrs. Morgan-Quartermains care, they are flourishing. Their grades have come up, Mr. Michael Corinthos has a job and is earning money for his own car. Mr. Morgan Corinthos has come out of his shell and is actually being a kid." Diane states.

"Miss Davis, what does your client have to say for herself. How many times has she seen the kids?" She asks.

"She has only had 3 visitations with them." Alexis states.

"But she was told she could spend an hour 7 days a week with them, why has she only taken them for 3 visits?" The judge asks.

"Liz wouldn't let me." Carly states. Diane stands up.

"Your honor, Liz has many times over tried to get Carly to see her kids. Mr. Corinthos will testify that he has never had a problem seeing his kids when he wanted to unless they were in school or in Michael's case, at work." Diane states.

"Mr. Corinthos?" She asks. Sonny stands up.

"Your honor, as much as I hate to say this, I feel the boys will be better off staying with Liz and Jason. Both boys like it there, Michael is actually turning out to be a respectable young man, and Morgan is happy there. He calls Cam and Jake his brothers. I don't want that taken away from him. Liz has told me that I can see them whenever I want." He tells her.

"Miss Jax, why is it that Mr. Corinthos has no problems with it, but you do?" She asks.

"Liz likes Sonny. She can't stand me." Carly states. Liz stands.

"Your honor, I have tried many times, even if the boys and I were out to eat and we would see Carly, I would specifically ask if she wanted to join us. She has always said no. The only reason she hasn't seen her kids as much as she can is because she doesn't want to or when she does the boys don't want to. I've never forced the boys into seeing either parent, I've left that up to them." Liz states.

"I want to talk to Morgan in my chambers. Can you come with me?" She asks. He nods and stands up. Liz nods to him.

The Judge's chambers.

"Morgan, can I ask you what you want me to decide today?" She asks.

"I want to stay with Aunt Liz and Uncle Jason. I love mom and dad but I've always been an after thought for mom. Dad and I have worked past our problems and we are good, but I don't want to go back to Mom's where it will all be about Michael and her getting my sister Josslyn back from Jax." He states.

"So in other words, you like living with your aunt and uncle?" She asks.

"Yes your honor." Morgan states.

"Ok, you can go back to your seat." They head out of the judge's chambers. She looks at Michael.

"Mr. Michael Corinthos?" She asks. He stands.

"Yes your honor?" He asks respectable.

"I will ask you the same thing I asked Morgan. I have to make a decision, I have to decide what is best for you and Morgan. What do you feel is best?" She asks.

"Honestly for Morgan, it's being with Aunt Liz and Uncle Jason. He doesn't get lost in the shuffle there. For me, since I'm almost 18 it doesn't matter, between school, work and my friends I'm hardly home anyway." He states.

"Well thank you. After seeing the reports from the social worker, and hearing what the kids in question say, I agree. Mr. And Mrs. Quartermian, the kids will stay in your care until they are the age of 18 or graduate high school whichever one comes later." She bangs the gavel.

"YOU BITCH!" Carly launches across at Liz. Jason steps in front of Liz. The judge bangs her gavel.

"Miss Jax, this right here is the reason that Mr. And Mrs. Morgan-Quartermain get to keep the boys. You have no clue how to be a responsible adult and put your children's' needs ahead of your own. Your own son sat in my chambers and asked me to stay with Aunt Liz and Uncle Jason because he gets lost at Mom's. He did say the same thing had happened at his Dad's but they have worked through their problems. You on the other hand Miss Jax, I don't think will ever realize that your sons, both your sons need a mother that will be there and be responsible to show them right from wrong. How can you do it, when you don't even don't even know right from wrong. Mrs. Morgan-Quartermain has done nothing to you. She took your children in when they needed a home, she loved them like she does her own children. She spends time with them, she helps them with their homework. Who does all that when they are with you?" The judge asks.

"The nanny was supposed to do all that, that's why I hired her." Carly tells her.

"Ahh, I see you are a woman of who thinks it's not your responsibility to do all of that." The judge tells her.

"Your honor, I'm a very busy woman. I have a hotel to run." Carly replies. Liz laughs.

"Don't you mean you HAD a hotel to run? I have it now, along with a part time job as a surgical nurse and I still have time to devote to all the kids under my care. Morgan is doing a lot better under my care then he ever did under yours. I don't know what that kid ever did to you but you treated him horribly." Liz states.

"I love my son. You can't say that I don't." Carly demands. Liz looks at her.

"Carly, your kind of love destroys. It destroys everyone you supposedly love. Jason wasn't allowed to have a life of his own, Morgan was a mute basically who was failing in school. Michael was on his way to a jail cell, and Josslyn was on her way to being a spoiled princess. Sonny isn't allowed to find someone to spend his life with, and do you know why? Because YOU won't let him. You think that every guy you have ever been with now has to devote all of their time and attention to you. You have to be the center of everyone's worlds and as a mother you can't be the center of attention. Those kids are." Liz turns to the boys.

"Come on, Michael, you can drive me and Morgan home. Jason can follow later."

"Sure Aunt Liz, come on." He states. He turns to his mom.

"Mom, I love you, but I can't live with you or Dad. I explained it to Dad and he understands, why can't you? I'm almost 18 and I get out of school in June. Uncle Jason and Aunt Liz are going to help me pay for college. It's Morgan that I have to look out for. The little brother that you basically let me get away with abusing when we were younger. Now I see that a good mom wouldn't have let me get away with treating my brother like that. She would have whooped my ass. Mom, your love is poison and it's poison that Morgan and I don't need in our lives. Go get help, check into Roselawn or something. Learn how to have self-respect and take care of yourself, then come find me and Morgan. We'll be waiting for a real mom, not this spoiled, selfish bitch I grew up with." He then turns, wraps an arm around Liz and one around Morgan. He leads them out of the courthouse.

"Miss Jax, I recommend you listen to your son, get some psychological help, and then try and start a new relationship with your boys. They need their mom, but they need a mom that will put their needs first.

Now, here's my visitation recommendations, I stick with the 1 hour at a time, and it has to be supervised by either Mr. Corinthos, since he seems to be putting the children's needs first; Mr. Morgan-Quartermain, or Mrs. Morgan-Quartermain, at the home of Mr. And Mrs. Morgan-Quartermain. We will reconvene in 6 months time. If at that point you have made progress we will discuss over night visits with the children.

As for Mr. Corinthos, I leave that up to him and the Morgan-Quatermains to figure out." She bangs her gavel. Carly stands there looking at Jason with tears running down her face.

"It's not working Carly. Your tears don't mean shit to me anymore. Not after treating my wife like you have for the last how many years. You never once put anyone's needs ahead of your own. I told you last week, I'm telling you again. I'm done. I wash my hands of you. Don't call me if you get into trouble, I won't come. Don't call me to talk you down, I won't do it. I'm going to concentrate on MY family, MY kids, MY nephews. No where in that sentence is I will devote my life to Carly Benson Quatermain Corinthos Alcazar Corinthos Jax. I'm done. You have two ex-husbands that can do that if you want them too." He turns and looks at Sonny.

"Call me and we can set up a visitation schedule for you and the boys." Sonny nods. Jason leaves. Carly looks at Sonny.

"I can't believe you let that whore take our kids." She demands.

"That whore, as you call her, is a hell of a lot better mother for my sons then you ever were. You better hope Liz or Jason will supervise your visits because I'm done. I wash my hands of you. Now that Liz and Jason have custody of the kids, I don't even have to be nice to you for their sakes. Carly, do everyone a favor and go back to that trailer park in Florida. Everyone will be a lot better off without you in their lives." Sonny turns and leaves. Diane finishes packing up her briefcase and leaves. Carly looks at Alexis.

"Do you agree with them?" She asks.

"Carly, you are a self-serving, spoiled, selfish bitch that took great pleasure in blackmailing me when you found out the truth about Kristina. Never once did you think of what it would do to Kristina to be brought into Sonny's world, never once did you think about the danger it would put my daughter in. All you cared about is you could get one up on me. I would NOT cry any tears if you were to leave town right now and never come back. I've been waiting years for someone to knock you off that high horse you've been on. You came to town as trailer park trash, and you are still trailer park trash, you just dress better. I'm done. Don't call me to help you as a lawyer ever again. I'm officially off the clock and won't be back on it." Alexis closes her brief case and turns and leaves. Carly watches everyone she thought loved her walk away with tears in her eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Two weeks later, everyone is well into the swing of things. Michael is graduating in two weeks. Diane managed to pull some legal maneuvers and got Sonny into Rose Lawn instead of a jail cell. Liz has promised to get the boys in to see him. Carly has been admitted into Fern Cliff. It seems after everyone turned their backs on her she had a break with reality and Bobbie found her one day almost catatonic. She called an ambulance and had her admitted into GH then transferred to Fern Cliff. Due to Sonny being at Rose Lawn they figured Fern Cliff was a better place for her. Jason has been to see her once and came home and cried. It wasn't so much of what was going on with Carly, it was more guilt that he helped drive her to that. Liz comforted him and told him it wasn't his fault, that she was an adult and it was her decisions that put her into that position. He hasn't been back to see her. He goes about 2 times a week to see Sonny and see how he's doing. They got word that Sam got life for the case that she was facing out of state, well at least one. She is heading in another week to the next jurisdiction to face prosecution.

Liz walks into their room at the penthouse. She looks at Jason.

"Well, we are going to have to figure out if we want to stay here or move." She tells him.

"I kinda like it here, now that it's nothing like it was with Courtney and Sam." He tells her.

"Then we can stay here. Michael is talking about going to PCU this fall to take some of his general classes because he doesn't know what he wants to go to college for. He can stay here with us while he's doing that." She tells him.

"Sounds good." He states with a smile. He pulls her into his arms.

"Those kids are worth it. All of them." She states with a smile.

"What do you mean all of them?" He asks.

"Michael, Morgan, Cam, and Jake are all worth it, that's what I mean." She states with a gleam in her eye.

"Ahh, I thought you were going to tell me something." He states.

"How did you know?" She asks.

"I found the test in the trash. So when were you going to tell me?" He asks with a grin.

"Later tonight." She tells him smiling.

"Tell me now. I want to hear it from you." He tells her.

"How would you like to have a little girl?" She asks. He smiles a huge smile.

"Lila Rose." He states with a smile.

"Lila Rose Quartermain." Liz tells him with tears in her eyes.

"I love it." He states. She leans in and kisses him.

THE END!


End file.
